Dino Thunder Infusion
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: What will Tommy do with a new team of rangers, teaching, and new bad guys?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything. This is a collaboration between me and Jelsi4Life. This story takes place during Dino Thunder and tweaks the history a little. Be prepared for some twists and turns along the way and I hope that you enjoy this first chapter.

XXXX

"Mommy, tell me the poem again." Kim's daughter asked while bouncing on her bed. Kim looked at her daughter and smiled. She was only four but she already so much like her father.

"Okay but you have to promise to go to bed." Kim said as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter.

"Okay, I will." She said as Kim tucked her in again. They went through this every night.

"Here goes." Kim said as she looked into her daughter's eyes.

_A White Falcon wait  
__He is the winged lord of the skies  
__He waits for his mate  
__But his mate is late  
__She is his Pink Princess  
__This mate of his  
__He struggles to live again  
__But still he waits  
__For his mate  
__She is not a falcon, no  
__She is his Pink Crane  
__The other half to his soul  
__And someday when they met again  
__They will take to the sky  
__For intertwined they were  
__And will be again  
__The Falcon and his Crane_

Kim finished the poem and glanced down at her daughter. She smiled when she saw that she was fast asleep. Kim kissed her forehead and got up. She walked out the door and thought about Tommy like she always did when she said their poem.

XXXX

_Nine Years Later_

It's just a picture of a girl and a guy. Tommy thought as he sorted through his junk. He looked at the picture he had put to the side. It was his favorite picture. He was in white and the beautiful girl beside him was in pink. She had her hair pulled back and held in place with a clip. He still missed her sometimes like today for instance. He had just moved into his room on Mercer Island. He looked out over the ocean and thought of her once again. Every time he saw the ocean he thought of her. He looked back at the photo and thought of the letter she had sent him. It had ripped his world apart then but then he thought of the Kim he knew. The letter was not her something must've happened. He planned to find out what it was when he got off this island. It had taken a long time for him to get to this point. He had help from Jason and Trini. They had kept him informed on her. She was living back on the West Coast but he was on this island in the middle of the Pacific. He would be back though. He looked around and decided that the rest of his unpacking could wait. He took one last glance at the photo and walked outside. He spent about an hour just exploring the compound. He came back in his room to find his picture gone. He realized that he had left his window open. He rubbed his hand over his face and knew that he would never find that picture. He was mad at himself for losing one of the only pictures that he had kept of him and Kim. He knew that he would have to get another one. He knew that Trini had a copy since she was the one that had taken the picture.

The only thing that he didn't realized was that someone had taken his picture. They had realized that the great Tommy Oliver had only one weakness and that was Kimberly Anne Hart.

XXXX

It was only a picture but it was the key to Tommy's undoing. This girl was the one that he needed to fight against Tommy and to help him achieve his dream of world domination. He knew that he had to learn more on Tommy first then he would take her and turn her to his side. She would be the ultimate fighting machine against the Great Tommy Oliver. He couldn't wait to get his hands on this Kimberly Anne Hart.

XXXX

_6 Months Later_

"Jason, I need to tell him. I sense that something is wrong." Kim said quietly. She didn't want to upset her daughter who was in the kitchen. She wanted to tell her who her dad was but she wanted to tell Tommy first. He had a right to know that he had a daughter.

"Yea you need to tell him and what makes you feel that something is wrong." Jason asked as he walked into the kitchen with his phone. He had called Kim to remind her that she was going to tell Tommy this week. She had promised him.

"I don't know and I will tell him. I love you." She said as she hung up the phone. She knew that she had to write that letter today or she would never do it. She got a pen and several sheets of paper and sat the kitchen table with her precious baby and began to write but the words just didn't come to her. She looked up at her daughter and seen Tommy in her. She gave a sad smile because she wasn't sure that she could ever tell Tommy about his daughter. She knew that Tommy would be a great father if given the chance. She just wanted a normal life for her and her daughter.

XXXX

"Jason, are you sure that it's okay with Kim?" Trini asked him. They were on their way to Kim's. He wanted to make sure that she wrote that letter and this was the only way he knew to do it.

"I have to make sure that she writes that letter." He said as he turned onto her street. He saw her house started to relax. He finally pulled into her drive and got out. He waited for Trini and they walked up to the door. He knocked on it and smiled as his niece answered the door.

"Hey Sweetpea, where's your mom?" He asked and paused when he noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. One minute she was there and the next she was gone. I thought I saw something that looked like a dinosaur. He took my mom!" She screamed as she ran to her bedroom. Trini was right behind her while Jason headed to the phone. He had several calls to make. He didn't doubt that she had seen someone take Kim. She was always captured. This time was different though. She wasn't a just a former ranger she was a mother to a thirteen year old. He carried the phone over to the table and noticed that there were some papers on the table. He glanced down as he dialed Rocky's number. He saw that it was Kim's start to Tommy's letter. All that was written on the paper was Dear Tommy. He hung up the phone and rubbed his face. He sat down at the table and the reality of his sister being gone hit him hard. He heard Trini came back down the hall. He wiped the tears from his eyes because he knew that he had to be strong for Trini and Kim's daughter.

XXXX

I can't believe this. First I have to get my files before they are destroyed then I need to get off this island. He was running through the building while sparks and debris flying around his head. He ducked through another hall just to find that it was blocked out. He turned around to head another way. He finally got to his office to retrieve his files. He grabbed them and ran. He ran for as long as he could. He finally made it out just to discover that he was surrounded by the tyranndrones that he had created. With years of practice as a ranger he easily defeated them but it had taken him some time. He looked back to the building that had been his home for the last six months and just shook his head. He turned back so that he could find a way off this island and found none just then there was an explosion behind him which threw him the rest of the way off the cliff that he was nearing. He landed in the water with his files. He looked back at the island and discovered that there was a small boat tied along the shore line. He swam to it and climbed in. He knew that he didn't want to be on any more digs. He had only a few more weeks until he got is doctorate then he would do something else. He thought about being a teacher. As he found an oar, he thought back to high school and a certain Pink Ranger. She had wanted to be an English teacher and a gymnastics coach. He knew that she should be almost there. They hadn't stayed in touch after Murthanis. He wished that they had but they had separate lives to live. He had wanted to be closer than they had ever been even in high school. He thought about how many times he had picked up the phone to call her only to put it down before he pushed the last digit. He thought about his new hometown in Reefside. He had brought a house there that he saw them in. He had taken one look at the house and knew that it was the house that he wanted to grow in. Hayley had laughed at him when he told her. She told him to just ask Kim out and get it over with. He had been working toward that very goal. Everyone else had given him their blessings in his quest for Kim's heart once more. Kat had even phoned in to tell him to go for it. He was surprised over that one but they had broken up before Kim had come back with Jason for a visit. He smiled as he continued to row. He knew that there was another island close but he didn't actually know how far. He hoped that he reached it before nightfall. He looked at the sky and knew that he had several more hours of daylight left so he better made good use of it. He continued on his way as his mind wandered back to Kim. He smiled as he rowed. He would see her again and then he would take her to his house that he had brought them.

XXXX

Trini was worried about Kim's daughter. The longer that they went without any news on Kim the less she remembered. It was like her memories were being sucked from her. Trini didn't know what to make of it but Trini quit asking her because she would get upset. She left her in her room and walked out to where Jason was at.

"Hey how are you?" She asked as she walked up behind him. She rubbed his shoulders as he hung his head.

"I just don't know what to do. She's my little sister and we don't even have to first place to look for her." He said as covered her hands with his. She pulled back and sat down beside him at the table.

"Jason, I'm also worried about her. She is forgetting about Kim with each minute that passes. It's like to she has a spell over her." She said as she looked Jason in the eye. She saw the worry and fear in his eyes.

"A spell?" He said in a whisper.

"I'm not sure that it is a spell but it acts like one but since Rita and Zedd are no longer in the picture I doubt that it's a spell." She said trying to reassure him to calm some of his fears.

"Maybe it's a good thing that she forgets. We may never know what's happen to Kim. She needs a shot at a good life and memories of her mom's capture may hold her back." He said. Trini looked at him and nodded. She knew that this was the only way and that it would hurt him more not to talk about Kim but if that was what he wanted she would do it. She thought of the little girl down the hall and almost cried because if they never found Kim, she would never know her father. They wouldn't tell her because it was Kim's secret to tell not hers or Jason's. She took a deep breath and prayed for any news on Kim.

XXXX

Hayley just stared at the news report. She couldn't believe it that Mercer Island had exploded. Tom was on that island. She prayed that he would be alright. He was her best friend and he needed to come back.

XXXX

_2 years and 11 months later_

"Why are we moving to Reefside? I mean I like the school here." She whined from her room. She had almost had it packed. She was only lacking the guitar in the corner. She loved playing it because it calmed her. Whenever she played it she had flashes of images of some woman. She didn't know who the woman was but she kept that to herself. She knew that Aunt Trini would be upset and think that she was going insane.

"I think that you will like it there." Trini told her as she stepped into the room. She looked at the almost empty room and smiled. She held her smile until she seen the guitar in the corner. She looked at her and then smiled a sad smile. She wanted to tell her that her mom had played that same guitar. She didn't though because she didn't remember her mom anymore. It made Jason and Trini sad to know that she didn't remember Kim.

"I'm not sure that I will." She said as she taped up another box. She looked over her room to make sure that she had left anything.

"Reefside it like Angel Grove and Uncle Jason has found a place to open his own dojo there. This is a great opportunity for all of us." Trini said as she looked at her. The real reason was that Jason couldn't take it anymore in Angel Grove and to be truthful she couldn't take it either. This open place was a blessing for all three of them.

"I know and I will try to be happy for Uncle Jason and try to like my new school." She said stacked her boxes next to her door.

"Sweetpea, one day you will know why." Trini said as she walked out of the room. She knew that this move was right at this time. Jason had decided to change her last name to Ford because every time they said Hart around her, she would cry. They tried to talk to her but then Jason decided that nothing would help. He made his decision for all of them.

XXXX

_Present time_

Kira was sitting in the back when her teacher came in. Kira was shocked that a teacher would look like her. She had short black hair and the coolest rock t-shirt. Actually most of the teachers were laid back in their dress. It was just her English teacher was actually in a t-shirt and jeans. It was casual Friday. Kira thought as her teacher began to speak.

"Okay class I want to read a poem to you." The English teacher said to her class. She looked out over the room and smiled. She knew that the class always hated poetry month but she always started it with her favorite poem. She didn't know where the poem came from but it was always with her.

_A White Falcon waits  
__He is the winged lord of the skies  
__He waits for his mate  
__But his mate is late  
__She is his Pink Princess  
__This mate of his  
__He struggles to live again  
__But still he waits  
__For his mate  
__She is not a falcon, no  
__She is his Pink Crane  
__The other half to his soul  
__And someday when they met again  
__They will take to the sky  
__For intertwined they were  
__And will be again  
__The Falcon and his Crane_

Kira listened to the poem. The words tugged at her memory but she couldn't place where she had heard it before. She got flashes of a beautiful woman dressed in pink fighting along side this man dressed in white. She kind of looked like her teacher but it was all wrong and the guy looked a whole lot like Dr. O but that couldn't be either. She shrugged it off and continued to listen to the rest of class. She would think about it later. It might come to her then. She had been getting these flashes more and more of this woman and now apparently there is this guy with her now.

XXXX

"You know I used to play the guitar. It has been forever since I picked even a little. I had one just like that." Kira's English teacher said next to her.

"You scared me but you really played the guitar. You don't seem the type." Kira said as Principal Randall came up behind them. Her English teacher walked off to join the other teachers for lunch.

"Ms. Ford, you can join the new teacher in detention today." The principal said as she came up behind her. She jumped when she spoke. She knew that this was a different school but didn't they need a reason to punish her.

"Why?" She asked as she lowered the guitar. She had picked it up to play a little. She always did this at her old school.

"There is no playing guitar during lunch break. Don't worry you will have plenty of company since the star soccer player will be there as well. You will go to Dr. Oliver's classroom. He has the honor of hosting detention this week. See that you make it there on time." The principal said as she walked away. She was so mad at Uncle Jase and Aunt Trini. They made her move here where she had no friends and apparently playing the guitar is against the rules. She hated it here but at least she had something to look forward too besides going home and fighting with Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini. She always fought with them. She would be back in her room so that she could work on the new song that had come to her during lunch.

XXXX

"Dr. Oliver, how has your first day been?" Principal Randall asked from behind him. He jumped at the sound of his boss' voice.

"It's been okay. I'm still settling in." Tommy said as he erased the black board from his last class. He was ready for his last class. He could work on unpacking the boxes that his parents had sent him from Angel Grove.

"Well I know how much you want to fit in so you get the first week of detention. You have a few students joining you today." She said as he leaned in the doorway. She was smiling because she didn't have to watch over the brats this week.

"Okay who will be there?" He asked as he closed his eyes. He did not want detention duty this week or any week. He was not looking forward to this afternoon.

"Let's see Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, Krista Jones, and Ethan James. I will make sure that they show up." She said as she walked back down the hallway. Tommy leaned out the door and shook his head. He knew that he had a date with several teenagers this afternoon. He rubbed his face and sighed.

XXXX

"Dr. Oliver, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." The new English teacher said as she bent down to pick up her papers. Tommy bent down to help her as well. He wasn't sorry that he bumped into her. She was the only woman here that was beautiful and under the age of 50 and that wasn't man-hungry like Principal Randall. He had wanted to talk to her all day. He was also interested in her clothes. She unlike every other teacher here was in jeans and a concert t-shirt.

"That's okay, where are you headed in a hurry?" He asked as he handed her the rest of her papers. He looked her in the eyes and forgot how to breathe. She was even more beautiful up close. She reminded him so much of Kim when they were in high school with the same doe brown eyes like Kim.

"Thanks, and I don't want to be roped into detention today so I was trying to avoid Principal Randall." She said with a smile.

"Well I don't think that you have to worry about that today. I'm on duty this week." He said with a smile. They stood up and she waved bye to him. He thought he heard her say that he was handsome. He hadn't heard that word from a woman in a long time. He chose to ignore it when others said it but there was something about this woman who reminded him of Kim so much. He even thought of her as beautiful a word that he had only associated with Kim.

XXXX

Tommy stood at the front of the classroom as Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Krista filed in. He knew that they didn't want to be there anymore than he did. He also needed to check out the new museum in town. Then the idea came to him, take the kids with him to the museum. He could do it as long as they didn't mind.

"Okay I know that none of you want to be here and I also need to be somewhere. So we are going on a road trip." He said as the kids looked at him. He knew that besides him there was only one other teacher that actually liked the students. She was an English teacher and the gymnastics coach. When he had seen her earlier he had thought that it was Kim but the hair was wrong. Kim's hair was a beautiful chestnut whereas this woman's was black and shorter than Kim had ever worn hers.

"Where are we going?" Connor asked as everyone else just sat there. They didn't believe for one minute that a teacher was taking them somewhere.

"The new museum in town and I need one of you to drive. My jeep will only hold three of you." He said as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"I'll drive." Connor said from the back of the room. In fact everyone was spread out. They were not friends.

"Okay problem solved. Let's go." Tommy said as the kids stood up and filed out behind him. He walked over to his Jeep and got in. Krista and Ethan got in with him as Kira road with Connor. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the outskirts of town with Connor following close behind in his truck.

XXXX

Mesogogg's latest henchmen walked into the room. He looked over at her and smiled. She was the perfect weapon against Dr. Tommy Oliver. She could fight him and stay with him through all of his moves.

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope all of you stayed tuned for the mayhem that awaits in the upcoming chapters. The next chapter should be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope that you like this chapter. Also again this is a joint effort between me and Jelsi4Life and I would like to thank him for coming up with this idea and helping me every step of the way on the plot. Now onto the story.

XXXX

Tommy glanced in his rearview mirror and saw that Connor was still following him. He knew that his answer may not be at the museum but he had to try. He finally pulled into the parking lot and saw no one there. He thought that is was odd but he parked and got out. The kids followed him as he walked up to the door.

"Okay, you can explore and if anyone finds anything looking like something from the dinosaur era you get out of detention the rest of the week." He said as they all walked off. He continued to the door and found a chain on it with a sign saying it was now the property of Mercer Industries. He huffed out a breath and turned back to the parking lot. He had the sneaking suspicion that Anton Mercer was alive. He guessed that this proved it. He turned and searched for the kids but he found nothing. He heard a noise behind and he spun around using skills that had been apart of his life for several years. What he saw though was something that he was not prepared for. The T-Rex that was overlooking the parking lot came to life. He reacted quickly and jumped in his jeep. He took off to lead the dinosaur away from the kids. They wouldn't believe this and since they were only babies when the Power Rangers had been in Angel Grove they wouldn't be used to monsters attacking the city.

XXXX

"Okay I say that we find a bone or something that should get us out of detention." Connor said from the back of the group. He didn't need to be in detention everyday this week. He had only kicked the ball. He didn't see what the big deal was. He was practicing for the big game. He was the star soccer player and that meant kicking soccer balls.

"Who made you the leader?" Kira said as she turned around to face everyone.

"I think that since I am the star soccer player I should be the leader." He said as the girls just looked at him. He grinned and went to the front of the group and started walking. He then disappeared. Everyone ran forward and fell down into the cave that Connor had revealed. They all got up and looked around.

"Way to go Connor real smooth." Krista said as she got up and walked over to Connor. She helped him up and saw that Ethan helped up Kira the new girl. They all dusted themselves off and saw stuff glowing at the other end of the cave.

"What's that?" Ethan asked as he reached for the glowing gems but pulled back. He felt a pull towards the Blue gem but he couldn't explain it.

"Whoa, cool." Connor said as he picked up the Red gem. He felt power like he had never known flow through his body. He tried to put the gem back but it was like it was glued to him. Krista had picked up the Yellow gem while Kira had the Pink one. They each felt a surge in their bodies. They looked at each other and saw that Connor was feeling the same thing. Ethan hadn't touch the other gem but he finally picked up the Blue gem. They each tried to put the gems back but they couldn't. They then got scared and went in search of Dr. Oliver.

"Okay we say nothing until we figure out what's going on." Ethan said as they climbed out of the cave. They were suddenly surrounded by ugly monsters. They didn't know what to do but then their bodies begin reacting. They were fighting the monsters like they had been doing this their whole lives. They all started experiencing powers. Kira could scream at a super loud pitch while Connor had super fast speed. Ethan had strength whereas Krista could hover above everyone.

XXXX

Tommy made it back to the parking lot just in time to see the kids coming out of the woods behind the museum. He thought they were acting odd but then again they were teenagers at least they weren't Power Rangers like he was at their age. They would really be weird then. They all walked up to the vehicles and got in.

"Anything I should know about?" He asked. He knew that they wouldn't answer but t was worth a try.

"No." They all answered. They looked roughed up but they probably just fell while they were walking around. He knew that teenagers never look where they are going. He knew one occasion where someone tripping went in his favor. He smiled as he remembered catching Kim when she tripped. She was having a bad day.

"Are we leaving?" Connor asked which snapped Tommy out of his day dream.

"Yeah we're going." He said as he started his jeep up. He drove back to the school and dropped off the kids. He made sure that they all got in their cars and drove away. He knew that he needed to see Jason. He had to talk to him.

XXXX

"Kira how was your first day?" Trini asked as she moved another box in. She was trying to get everything out of storage. They would finally get moved in. It had been a long month but it would finally be over. Jason was happy so that he could go and see Tommy's house. She knew that Tommy should be over any day. They told him to give them a month and that month would be over tomorrow.

"Great, I guess. I got detention." She said as Trini paused at her door with a box in her arms.

"You got detention? What happened?" Trini asked as she put down the box. She walked over and sat on Kira's bed while Kira turned around in her computer chair.

"I was playing my guitar at lunch and apparently that is against the rules." She said as she looked around her room. She wished that they didn't have to move. She missed her hometown.

"Oh Kira I'm sorry. If you want I can talk to your principal." Trini said even though she knew that Kira would say no. She was so much like her mother it scared Trini sometimes. At least Kira wasn't a Power Ranger like her mom then she would be targeted like Kim was. Trini would be thankful everyday for that fact.

"No, I think that it would make it worst. Whatever anyway when can I meet this old friend of yours. You said that he would be here soon and was the reason that we moved here. Uncle Jase said that I would like him." Kira said as they heard a car pulled up. Trini got up and went to the window to see a Black Jeep in her drive. She knew that Tommy had waited long enough.

"He just pulled up. His name is Tommy and Jason's right. You will like him" Trini said as she walked back to the doorway and picked up the box as Kira followed behind her. She just wished that they were meeting as father and daughter not as a friend of her uncle Jason.

XXXX

"Tommy! I can't believe that it took you this long to get over here." Jason said as he jumped up off the couch to answer the door. He was happy to see his best friend.

"Trini told me to give you a month so I did. Anyway I had a hard day at school and needed my best friend to talk to." He said as Trini walked into the living room box free followed by Kira.

"What? Dr. Oliver is your friend?" Kira said as she stepped into the room. She couldn't believe that her teacher was Uncle Jase's best friend. This was so weird.

"You two know each other?" Jason asked as he sat down on the couch with Tommy beside him. Trini turned to look at Kira. She wanted so badly to tell Kira that this was her father and to tell Tommy that Kira was his and Kim's child. She knew that this would help Tommy. He needed a little piece of Kim and Kira was that. She wouldn't tell either of them though. Jason made her promise that she wouldn't ever tell Tommy.

"Yea she was one of my students in detention today." Tommy said as he settled on the couch.

"Kira, you were in detention?" Jason asked as he looked over to Trini. She was smiling and he didn't know what to make of that.

"She already told me so calm down, Jason." Trini said as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a few cokes and brought them to Kira, Jason, and Tommy. She sat down beside Kira on the love seat.

"Okay, well is she the reason that you didn't have a good day?" Jason asked with a smile. He knew that Kira could be rough but Tommy should be able to handle that. He did with her mom once upon a time.

"No. It was just rough with the new principal and English teacher." He said as he really looked at Kira. She looked so much like Kim. Jason had told him that he and Trini had adopted a teenager while he was on Mercer Island. He thought that it was strange but he knew that they were good parents. He just wished that Kim could be here to see them make a go at parenthood.

"Whoa, are you tangling with the principal and English teacher? Way to go Tommy." Jason said as Trini gave him an evil look.

"No first off the principal is a man eater and the teacher reminded me of a certain girl in pink." Tommy said as he looked down at the floor. He didn't spend any day without thinking about Kim. He didn't think that he ever would.

XXXX

Kira went back to her bedroom while Uncle Jase and Aunt Trini talked with her teacher. It was weird that they knew Dr. Oliver before he was a doctor. She grabbed her guitar and started to play. It wasn't the tune that had come to her during lunch. This one was a sad tune that seemed to soothe her soul. She closed her eyes and saw the image of the woman again. She could almost see her face but it always faded away when she tried to place the woman. She continued to play on into the night with her teacher and Uncle and Aunt talking. She heard his car pull out of his drive as she open her eyes. She glanced at her clock and knew that she needed to get to bed if she was ever going to get up in the morning for school.

XXXX

Tommy thought about Kira as he drove home. It was strange that Jason and Trini had adopted a teenager. He pictured her face again but this time he saw a different face. It was one that had comforted him during high school. He had tried to contact Kim as soon as he had come back but she seems to have fallen out the map. Jason didn't even know where she was. Kira looked like the Kim that he remembered in high school. He wondered how it could be possible that the girl that Jason and Trini had adopted could look so much like his only love.

XXXX

"Those kids have the gems. You were supposed to find them before anyone else did." Mesogogg said as his latest assistant came into the room. She had failed to find the easiest of the gems. The Black, Green, and White would be the hardest to find. They each had a protective case that covered them.

"I know but the cave that they found them cause the energy from the gems to be masked. I will not fail you again. I will find the other gems." She said as she walked out. She had places to be.

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything. And thanks again to Jelsi4Life for keeping me on track.

XXXX

Kira walked into school and headed to her first class. It was with Dr. Oliver and she hoped that she could just sit in the back without being called out on anything. She made it inside and paused at the door. She was nervous about going in but she saw Krista, Connor, and Ethan. They were all sitting in different corners of the room. She guessed that one afternoon fighting together did not make them best buds. They didn't even look up when she came into the room. She found a seat in the back and made her way there. She sat down as the bell rang. She pulled out her notebook and waited on Dr. Oliver to walk in. Ten minutes later Dr. Oliver came running in out of breath.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Please open your books to page 6 and we will start in a few minutes." He said as he set his briefcase down and opened it. He glanced at the class and noticed that all the seats were filled so that meant that everyone was there. He took a deep breath and began to teach.

XXXX

"Who can tell me where Shakespeare was born." Ms. Anne asked her class. She didn't want the students to call her by her last name.

"Stratford upon Avon." Krista said from the front row.

"Very good." Ms. Anne said. She was happy that at least some of her students were listening. She looked out over the class and smiled.

XXXX

"Kira, where are you going?" Connor asked her as she walked passed them.

"I can't do this. Here give this to someone else or something. I have too much on my plate." She said as she walked a few feet in front of them. She stopped suddenly when a woman and a group of tyrannodrones landed in front of her.

"What?" Ethan asked as they began to fight.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm taking your friend here." The woman said as the grabbed Kira and jumped into the invisiportal that appeared behind her.

"What do we do now?" Connor asked as he looked at the Pink gem in his hand.

"I think that we need to talk with Dr. O. He might know what to do." Ethan said as Connor and Krista nodded. They made their way to their vehicles so that they could go to Dr. O's house.

XXXX

"Tom, are you sure that those gems exist?" Hayley asked him over the phone. She knew that this had been worrying him since Mercer Island.

"I know they do, I just have to find them." He said as he heard the door bell. He told Hayley that he would call her back later. He opened the door and much to his surprise found three of his students standing there.

"Dr. O we need your help." Connor said as they stood there.

"Come in guys and what can I do for you?" He asked as Connor, Ethan, and Krista filed in. They stopped just inside the door and opened their hands. They each held their gems out and heard his intake of breath.

"Where did you get those?" He asked as he looked at each of them. They had bonded to them, he knew. He could see the effects of the gems.

"We found them yesterday when we were with you. Also some woman took Kira. She handed us her gem as well." Krista said.

"I think that you need to come with me." He said as he led them to the trap door to his Command Center that he had built.

XXXX

"Where is your gem?" Mesogogg asked Kira. She just stared at him. She refused to tell him anything.

"Speak!" The woman next to her shouted.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kira said as they tied her hands. They were back in what looked like a lab.

"The Pink gem that you found yesterday, I want to know where it is." The woman said to her. Kira just stared down at the ground. She refused to say anything further.

"I think that we need to leave her alone so that she can remember where she left it." Mesogogg said as he led the woman away. Kira just sat there in a darken room praying that someone would come looking for her. She hoped that Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason didn't find out about this. She didn't want to worry them.

"What do they call you?" Kira asked the woman.

"My master calls me Elsa." She said as she approached Kira.

"Your master?" She said as she backed up. Elsa threw the first punch which Kira blocked easily. They continued to fight until Kira pinned her. Kira jumped up and made it to the door but before she could make it out there were a group of tyranndrones blocking the door. She let out a scream that sent waves through and knocked them to the ground. She ran down the hallway and came to a glowing green light. She touched and it and was transported out of Mesogogg's fortress.

XXXX

"Wow this is your basement?" Connor asked as he looked around. Tommy looked at the teens and sighed. He knew that this was going to be a lot to take in but they had a job to do. They were the next set of Power Rangers. He and Hayley had worked on morphers to go with the gems and harness their power.

"Yes, and I need you to listen closely. Those gems are more powerful than you know." He said as he pushed a button. It revealed a glass case that held four morphers.

"What are those?" Ethan asked as he looked at the case.

"Those are your Dino morphers. The gems that you hold fit into those, with them you can morph and become Power Rangers." He said as they each took a morpher. They made sure to take them one that had their color on it. They left the one with the pink on it for Kira.

"What do we do now?" Ethan asked.

"We need to find Kira. They got her for her gem I'm sure." He said as he sat down at his computer. He started running scans so that they could find Kira.

"I think that you should start at the museum we were at yesterday." Ethan said from behind him causing him to look at him. He reminded him of Billy, well he was a Blue.

"I found her." He said as the kids looked at him. They took off in his Jeep. He had to stop at the end of the road and Kira fell out of the sky onto his Jeep.

"Whoa, you just fell from the sky cool." Connor said as he jumped out of the jeep.

"Yea and it hurt." She said as Zeltrax and a group of tyranndrones appeared before them.

"I want that gem." Zeltrax screamed as she started attacking.

"Who are you? One of Mesogogg's henchmen?" Tommy asked as he roundhouse kicked the nearest tyrannodrone.

"No I am Zeltrax his warrior that can take down the great Tommy Oliver." He said as he charged toward Tommy. The others fought against the remaining tyrannpdrones. They didn't know what this Zeltrax meant by the 'great Tommy Oliver'. They would have to get that later. Tommy fought like he had never been out uniform. Finally Zeltrax realized that he wasn't winning today so he left with what tyrannodrones remained.

"Okay we need to get back." Tommy said as they squeezed into the jeep. He made it back to his house in record time. They all went down the basement to get answers but the alarms were sounding off as soon as they got back.

"What's going?" Kira asked as she put her hands over her ears.

"Something is going on downtown. And Kira you need that morpher." Tommy said as he sat down. He pointed behind her. She looked at the case opened beside her. She grabbed the morpher and her gem from Connor. The gem glowed pink before she put it in the morpher.

"Okay your zords are downtown and you need to get. Your gems have released them from their hiding places." Tommy said as he turned to face them.

"Okay what are zords?" Ethan asked.

"They will help you in your fight against Mesogogg but first you need to tame them." He said as the rangers looked to each other and nodded.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" They said as they made the hand motions. Tommy looked on as the newest rangers morphed. They made their way downtown and saw the massive dinos in front of them.

"Uh Dr. O how do we tame them?" Connor asked through his morpher.

"You will know. The key is inside you." Tommy said from his end. He knew that they could do this. They just had to trust in themselves.

XXXX

"Okay what do we do?" Connor asked as he watched the zords trash the city.

"You don't need to do anything. I will take care of these baby zords." Elsa said from behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked as she turned around.

"I have come to tame those zords and used them to destroy you." She said as she made her way to the zords. The rangers all looked after her and knew that they had to stop her.

"Okay guys lets do this." Kira said as she walked to the edge of the building that they were standing on. She closed her eyes and focused all her thoughts on her dino. She opened her eyes and jumped into her now tame zord. The others followed suit with Connor bringing up the rear.

"Great job guys." Tommy said as he watched from the Command Center. He wanted to be out there but knew that his place was here now. They rangers finally came back and he hid the zords for later use. He knew that they would use them again it was just a matter of time.

XXXX

"Elsa, you have failed me again." Mesogogg said from behind her.

"Yes I know but those rangers are better than I thought." She said as she straightened her back even more. He was circling her with his hands behind his back. He wanted to strangle her but knew that he needed her to battle Tommy when the time came. She was the only one he trusted to beat Dr. Thomas Oliver.

XXXX

Kira was back at home with her parents none the wiser to her adventure today. She was worried because she didn't want them to find out. She was also worried because when she morphed she saw the image of the woman again. This time the woman was in a Pink Ranger suit very much like her own. She didn't know what to think of that. She had also heard a voice when she jumped into the cockpit of her zord. The voice was barely a whisper but she still heard it. She knew that she wasn't going crazy. It was like the woman was calling out to her to save her but she didn't know how to do that or even what to do first. She hoped that she found out who this woman was soon because she felt that time was of the essence.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything and this is a joint effort with me and Jelsi4Life. He has been a constant compass on this story. He makes sure that I keep it true and don't wander off in lala land and I would like to thank him once again. This would not be the same story without him.

XXXX

"Whoa this place is great, Ethan." Connor said as they walked into the Cybercafé.

"Yea I think its great." Hayley said from behind them. She had seen Ethan come in with Kira, Connor, and Krista.

"Hey, Hayley how's it going?" Ethan asked.

"Great and this must be Connor, Kira, and Krista." She said as she pointed to each of them.

"How did you know?" Kira asked looking over at Ethan.

"She knows everything. Don't worry about it." Ethan said as he walked over to the computers. He needed to check his email.

"Yea I do but relax. Kira, Ethan told me that you sing. I have an opening tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to take it." She asked as she grabbed them some drinks.

"Yea that would be great. Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Connor, I thought that you would be at the open tryouts." She said when she turned to look at him.

"They are having open tryouts today? I have to go." He said as he turned and ran out. He had to grab his stuff from his house. He was so pumped about the tryouts. This was his opportunity to shine.

"I guess that he didn't know." Hayley said with a laugh. The girls all gathered around one of the tables to talk about school leaving Hayley to get whatever anyone wanted.

XXXX

"What are we looking for Dr. O?" Ethan asked later that afternoon. He had stopped by because Dr. O had told him that he needed him to stop by.

"Eggs." Tommy said as he bent down to uncover the eggs.

"Eggs? I could've stopped by the market on my way here." He said as he looked at what Dr. O had uncovered.

"Not like these, you couldn't. We are going to hatch them and you are going to ride them." He said as he put them in the bag he had brought.

"What? Hatch them, and then ride them. Dr. O, are feeling alright?" Ethan asked.

"No he's telling you the truth about riding them but its not going to be you rangers that hatch them that's my job." Elsa said from behind them. She had appeared with a small army of tyrannodrones. Tommy looked around and saw that they were surrounded. He knew that he would probably have to call Kira, Krista, and Connor.

"I don't think so Elsa. You're not going to touch them." He shouted at her before he kicked the nearest tyrannodrone. He then punched as Ethan started attacking the ones next to him. Elsa then charged toward Tommy with her sword held high.

"You are no match for me, Tommy." She said with anger. He tossed to the bag to Ethan and grabbed a branch to block her attack. They were evenly matched for the most part. If Tommy had powers then they would be evenly matched he knew. She was flipping around him in a sort of dance that him and Kim had done years ago. It took him back to his fight with Kimberly. She had shown him over the years how to flip and twist but he never used it. Elsa was fighting just like Kim that it brought up an image of Kim that he had to push to the back of his mind. He knew that thinking about Kim was not a good idea while he was fighting Elsa.

"I think that you are no match for me Elsa." He said to her which made her all the more madder at him. They continued to fight until she disappeared with what few tyrannodrones that were left.

"Dr. O, are you alright?" Ethan asked as he handed the bag back to him.

"Yea, we need to get back to the Command Center. I have my work cut out for me hatching these." He said as they headed back. Ethan still thought it was weird but he kept quiet.

XXXX

"Hayley thanks again for letting me set up early." Kira said as she plugged in her mic. She was nervous about tonight but at the same time she was excited.

"Hey its nothing, I needed someone tonight and you fit the bill." Hayley said with a smile as she walked back to the counter. She had some customers to wait on.

XXXX

Tommy was in the basement waiting on the eggs to hatch when the alarms started going off. He contacted the rangers but couldn't get a hold of Connor. He hoped that Connor hadn't lost his communicator.

"Rangers, you need to get to the Command Center." He said to them. He was waiting on them when they arrived ten minutes later.

"What's up Dr. O?" Krista asked as soon as they got in.

"Mesogogg has sent a monster to downtown Reefside near the park. You need to get down there and I will try to contact Connor again." He said as they morphed and made their way to where the monster was. He finally got a hold of Connor and sent him down there as well.

XXXX

Connor was making his way downfield when he heard his communicator go off. He grabbed his wrist and waved to the coach. He ran off field to answer it and found out that he needed to go and help the others with the latest monster. He hung his head and he morphed and made his way downtown.

XXXX

Kira was fighting against Elsa and the flashes of the woman appeared before her again. She pushed the image to the back of her mind for now. She didn't have time for it right now. She blocked another punch form Elsa before she was thrown back. Elsa then turned to fight Krista and Kira was attacked from behind by some tyrannodrones. She flipped over their heads and hit the splits before she came down. She then ran back to where Krista was fighting Elsa. The image of the woman once again filled her mind. This time the woman was battling some gray things. She was flipping and hit the splits before she came down. Kira thought it was weird that it was the same move that she had just done. Kira didn't even know how she had done that move but she didn't think about it too much because she had come up behind Elsa.

XXXX

Tommy watched the fight and shook his head. Images of Kim kept filling his mind as he watched Elsa and Kira fight. It was very unnerving how alike they fought. He didn't think anyone in the world would fight like Kimberly but he guessed that he was wrong. It might also be the pink that Kira was wearing. Seeing Pink always brought up an image of Kim with her helmet off and standing next to him in the Command Center talking to Zordon. He tried to push the image away but it wasn't working. Kim just wouldn't leave him alone today. He watched as Kira flipped over some tyrannodrones heads and hit the splits before she hit the ground. Tommy had seen Kim do that exact move hundreds of times with the putties and tengas. He looked at the others and saw that they were getting the hang of their new powers. Of course Mesogogg had his monster grow but they rangers called upon their zords and defeated the monster once and for all.

XXXX

"Hey guys I have to go." Connor said as he took off for his car.

"Don't forget about tonight." Kira hollered back at him. He held up his hand as he jumped into his car. He made it back to the field and jumped out to see an empty field. He hung his head and saw the chance of a lifetime disappear before his eyes. He kicked the ground and got back in his car. He hit the steering wheel then before he cranked his car and drove off. He needed a shower before seeing Kira perform tonight.

XXXX

"Hey does anyone know where Dr. O is? He said that he would be here." Kira said as she looked around. The closer it got to stage time, the more nervous she became.

"No but he is normally late to almost everything so he could just be running late." Hayley said from behind them. It scared them sometimes when she did that.

"Okay well I hope that he makes it before I get done." She said as she walked up on stage. She had everything ready for the show to begin. Hayley came on stage to introduce her and the clapping settled down she began to sing. She didn't know that right outside Dr. O was standing before he was captured by Elsa.

XXXX

"Man, I'm late." Tommy said to himself. He jumped out of his jeep and ran to the front door. He was almost to the door when Elsa and a group of tyrannodrones stopped him. He shook his head it never failed.

"Hello Tommy, its so nice to see you again." Elsa said as the tyrannodrones attacked him. He couldn't hold all of them off at once though.

"What do you want?" He shouted. No one heard him though because the music was cranked up inside.

"You. I want you." She said as she stepped closer to him. Images of Kim appeared again. He could see her in Elsa's eyes. He shook his head to clear his mind. He had to push Kim to the back of his mind. She wasn't going to help him out of this one. An invisiportal appeared and he was taken in with her and the tyrannodrones. He knew that it led to Mesogogg's lair and somehow his rangers would have to find him.

XXXX

Okay so the story is building. What did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week someitme.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and thanks again to everyone who takes the time to review.

XXXX

"Okay why are we here?" Krista asked as Ethan sat down at Dr. O's computer. Kira had convinced everyone that they needed to find out where Dr. O was and that this was the place to start.

"We need to find something on Dr. O." Kira said as Ethan went to work on the computer.

"This is Tommy Oliver's video diary and if you're not me then something is wrong." Dr. O said on the video that Ethan had found.

"What does Dr. O have, that is that secret?" Kira asked turning to the video. She was not the only one who was curious. Krista and Ethan had both perked up. Connor didn't look like he knew what was going on.

"Its probably something on bones." Connor said as Ethan hit play on the video.

"This is my past and the history of the Power Rangers." Dr. O said from the video.

"Did he just say Power Rangers?" Connor asked as he turned back to the video. Ethan had paused the video after that statement. Everyone was now crowded around the computer.

"Yea he did." Ethan said as he hit play again.

"It all started when Rita Repulsa was let out of her dumpster. Zordon knew that the Earth would need protection. He chose five extraordinary humans known as teenagers. They were Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly. They became the Earth's first Power Rangers. Together they fought against Rita and she knew that to beat them that she would need a ranger. She powered up her green power and chose a teenager to be the Evil Green Ranger. She chose me." He said as Ethan hit paused.

"What? Is anyone else bugging?" Ethan asked as he looked at everyone else.

"Our teacher is the oldest Power Ranger." Connor said.

"No not the oldest, just the best." Hayley said from behind them. She had come over to Tom's house to try and locate him. When she had pulled up, she had seen the kids' cars and smiled. They were finally getting what it meant to be a Power Ranger.

"Hayley what are you doing here?" Ethan asked her which pulled her back to the present and that she needed to find Tommy.

"You don't think that Dr. O did all this himself? I helped with all of this and you need to watch more of that video to learn your history." She said as she sat down in front of the computer. She knew that something was wrong with Tommy and she had to find him. Kira sat there trying to figure out where she had seen that Kimberly before. It would come to her, she hoped.

"I fought against the rangers and almost won but Jason and the others broke the Sword of Darkness that held me under the spell. Jason then asked me join them in their fight against Rita. Now there was six rangers against Rita and she knew that she had to do something fast. She created the Green Candle to break my link with the Green Power coin. It worked but I gave my coin to Jason before she could take back the coin. I left the team for a short while only to be brought back to save the parents of Angel Grove. I fought along side of the rangers until one more evil showed up, Zedd. He knew that I was the weakest link and he totally destroyed the Green Ranger powers. When I left I thought it was the last time but Zordon knew that rangers needed more help. He created the White Ranger powers and gave them to me. More changes came when Jason, Zack, and Trini were chosen to attend a Peace Conference. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha took their place on the team. We quickly brought them up to speed only to have our powers ripped away. We discovered our inner animal spirits then but more change was to come. Rita who was now married to Zedd chose another human to do her dirty work, Katherine. She stole Kim's power coin and the Falconzord but she overcame the spell over her and save Kim and got back the Pink Power coin. Kim then chose to follow her dream and the only choice as her replacement was Kat for her bravery." He said as Kira stopped breathing. She knew where she had seen this Kimberly before. Kimberly Anne Hart was her mom.

XXXX

"How do you like my place, Tommy?" Mesogogg asked as he walked in the room with Elsa behind him.

"I would like it better if I wasn't here." Tommy said looking at a blast from his past. He thought that he had left him on Mercer Island but apparently not. This was not good news for the rangers.

"Well that's not possible. You are here to release that gem." Elsa said as she stepped around Mesogogg pointing at the gem incased in amber on the side. She leaned down over him. Tommy still had the strange feeling that he knew her. Images of Kim came to his mind's eye. He pushed them to the back of his mind, thinking of Kim would not help him.

"I don't think so. There are people waiting for me to come back." He said as he tried to struggle out of his restraints.

"News flash Tommy you are not the center of everyone's universe." She said as she spun around to walk out. Tommy blinked. He had said that exact quote to Kimberly when he was evil. How would this Elsa know this and why would she say it to him? He would find out after he got out of here.

XXXX

"That's my mom!" Kira screamed. Her thoughts burst forth. Her Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini had been rangers. Everything finally clicked into place. Kimberly Anne Hart was her mother and Jason and Trini were rangers with her.

"Whoa, that's your mom?" Connor asked from behind her. She nodded as everyone continued to watch the video but her mind was racing a mile a minute. She didn't even see the rest of the video because visions of her and her mom flashed behind her eyes. Their house, bedtimes, shared moments, and everything else that they had done. She also remembered the day that her mom was captured and remembered her fear at that time. She guessed that her powers wanted her to remember her mom too with the flashes of her fighting when she fought. Her mother's spirit was with her even then to protect her.

"I found him." Hayley said as Kira snapped out of her mind. She looked up and walked back over to the computer. She had to help them get Dr. O back.

"Where is he?" Connor asked.

"In Mesogogg's fortress, you will need the Raptor Bikes to get there." She said as she pushed a button to slide the panel up to reveal their new bikes.

"Whoa these are awesome but which one is mine?" Connor asked.

"Dude." Ethan said as Connor smiled at him.

"I was joking." He said to the others.

"You so were not." Ethan fired back as Hayley shook her head. Boys.

"Okay what do we need to do?" Krista asked her.

"You need to hit the highest speed to use an invisiportal. It will have you in Mesogogg's Island fortress in seconds though." Hayley said as she turned back to the computer.

"Did you say island?" Connor gulped looking at Hayley's back.

"Yea do you have a problem with that?" Hayley asked as she turned to face him.

"Does this island happen to have water around it?" He asked not looking at the others.

"Yea most islands do." She said as she sat down in the computer chair.

"Are you scared of water?" Ethan asked him trying not to smile. He looked over at the girls and saw their smiles.

"No." He said as he walked over to his bike. The others followed him to their bikes.

"Yea you are." He said as he climbed on his bike.

XXXX

The rangers made their way to the coordinates that Hayley had provided them. They almost made it to the invisiportal when Elsa and an army of tyranndrones showed up.

"Did you think that I would let you get your precious Dr. O back? I don't think so." She said with a laugh. The rangers jumped off their bikes and started attacking the closest tryannodrones. They fought for a few minutes then saw that the invisiportal was rapidly closing. They jumped on their bikes and rode through the blasts from Elsa. They barely made it in time and landed in Mesogogg's Island Fortress.

"Where is Dr. O?" Kira asked as they jumped off their bikes once again.

"Not sure but Krista, you and Ethan stay here and alert us if there is something wrong." Connor said as he led Kira down the hallway. They checked rooms until they finally came to the one holding Dr. O.

"Dr. O, are you okay?" Kira asked as she ran over to release him.

"Yea and am I glad to see you two." He said as he stood up.

"Well we need to go." Connor said as he looked down the hallway.

"One thing first." He said as he ran to the desk. He grabbed the gem and took off behind the rangers. He jumped into the invisiportal behind them. They landed in downtown Reefside. Elsa appeared before them with a group of tyrannodrones.

"I believe that you took something that belonged to my master. I want it back." She said as she pointed her sword at Dr. O.

"I don't think so." He said as she held her sword up once more and shot a beam of energy at him. He held up the amber encased gem to deflect the beam. The amber around the gem melted as did the gem and the next to follow was Dr. O.

"Dr. O!" Kira and Krista screamed.

"The great Tommy Oliver is gone, oh how tragic." Elsa said as she stepped forward with sword in hand.

"I don't think so, Elsa." Tommy said as he reappeared smiling. He had the Black gem in his hand.

"Aren't you a little old to being doing this? I want that gem." She questioned him.

"There are two things that you need to know about the Dino gems. First they chose you, you don't choose them and secondly they go really well with Dino morphers." He said as he flipped his wrist and a morpher appeared. He put his gem in the morpher and morphed into the Black Ranger.

"I will get that gem one way or the other." Elsa shouted as she charged forward to attack him. The others took care of the tyrannodrones while Tommy fought Elsa. She was better than he thought. She used her whole body unlike most women. She was giving him a run for his money too. She was good. As the tyrannodrones started disappearing Elsa broke away from his hold. As she did, he had a flashback of Kim breaking away from him when he was the Evil Green Ranger. He blinked and tried to push Kim from his mind but everything about Elsa reminded him of Kim. The way she moved, the way she attacked him, and several small things. He stepped back as Elsa disappear with what few tyrannodrones she had left. He watched as she disappeared and shook his head. He then made his way with the rangers to his house. He would figure out what Elsa had that reminded him so much of Kim.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out sometime next week.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own anything and thanks to everyone who reviews. Also thanks to Jelsi4Life for keeping me on track for this story and making it better with your ideas. Now onto the chapter.

XXXX

"Okay I guess that we need to discuss a few things." Tommy said as they made it back to his Command Center.

"We know that you were a ranger before. The question is why didn't you tell us?" Connor asked as they all demorphed.

"I thought that I could just be mentor this time and not have to fight. The gem had other plans though. I will explain everything later though when we have time but for right now you need to get home.

"Whatever Dr. O. We'll see you later then." Connor said as they walked out of the house. They knew that he wasn't going to tell them anything right now. He would do it on his time.

XXXX

Kira sat on her bed later that night trying to process what had happened all those years ago. She wanted to run out and ask Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini but then she would have to tell them about how she knew that they were Power Rangers. She wasn't sure that she wanted to do that just yet. She fell back on her bed and sighed. It was going to be hard talking to them about her mom she knew. It had been three long years but now that she remembered it was like a piece of her was back. She now knew why she loved music; it was because of her mom. It was such a joy to know who the woman was that appeared every time she did anything now. She sprang up in bed because apparently her mom needed help because why else would she appear to her. She had to find out where her mom was and get her back. It would have to be later when she asked Jason and Trini, when she knew more herself. She fell asleep minutes later with a peace that she hadn't known in three years.

XXXX

The next day they were all sitting at a table at the Cybercafé while Kira was practicing a few of her songs. They were all turned listening to her. She was better than they would've ever thought. When she finished she walked over to the table. She noticed the new kid watching her in the corner. She couldn't help but stare. He was way cuter than anyone else. She had seen him earlier at school. He had been here a week and she had been trying to get up the courage to talk to him. She noticed that he had a pad of paper and a pencil and wondered what he was doing. She finally turned away when he looked up from whatever he was doing.

"Great job Kira at least you keep it real." Krista said to her as she sat down.

"Thanks." She said.

"Yea better than that Kylee Stiles." Ethan said with a shuddered.

"Yea, I agree." Tommy said.

"Hey I think she's great." Connor said as he leaned back in his chair.

"No what he meant was that she is hot." Ethan said which caused the others to laugh.

"You're right." Connor said.

"Connor, you're a pig." Krista said as she slapped his arm.

"What's it to you. She is hot." He said with a smile.

"Connor, sometimes you made me so mad I just want to scream." Krista fired back at him. She realized that she was jealous that Connor even that Kylee Stiles was pretty. As they were arguing Trent came up behind Kira and leaned over her shoulder.

"Kira, you were great." Trent said from over her shoulder. She half turned and smiled at him. He smelled just like she thought he would.

"Thanks, Trent. What do you have there?" She said breathlessly as she noticed the notebook in his hand. She tried to peer over at it but he jerked it away very quickly.

"No you can't see it until it's done." He said as he backed away from her. She gave him an odd look. Sometimes she thought he liked her but then he would back off and she was left wondering what was wrong with her.

"Okay." She said slowly as he walked away to his table in the corner. He was helping Hayley out but right now he was on break.

"Earth to Kira, Kira!" Krista said as Kira turned back to them blushing a little. Krista smiled as Ethan and Connor just sat there not knowing what was going on.

"What was all that about?" Ethan asked as they all shrugged. The front door chimed as an older man walked through it. Tommy turned to see who it was and paused. He couldn't believe it. How was it possible that Anton Mercer was alive? He walked over to his old mentor to say hi.

"Anton, its great to see you." He said as he stuck his hand out. The man calmly shook his hand before taking his back quickly. Trent walked up beside them with a strange expression on his face.

"Tommy, it's a pleasure to see you as well." Anton said stiffly. Trent looked between his teacher and his father trying to figure out where they had met.

"How did you make it off the island? I thought I was the only one." Tommy asked him.

"No we all have our ways. Son, are you ready to go?" Anton turned and asked his son.

"Son? You never mentioned a son?" Tommy said noticing Trent standing there.

"It just happened. His parents were apart of one of my digs and they didn't come back." He said looking back to Tommy.

"Anton, I can't believe that you're alive. Why didn't you look me up?" He asked him.

"You know how it is trying to start over in a new place. I just wanted to put the past behind me." Anton told him.

"Anton, some weird things have been going on. Some of our experiments are here and not doing at all what we programmed them to do." Tommy said as he leaned in to whisper it into Anton's ear.

"Leave it Tommy. Son?" Anton said before turning back to his son.

"Dad I'm not done with work yet. I told you that I wouldn't get off until later." Trent told his face as Hayley walked up to them.

"Son you don't need to work. You are a Mercer." Anton told his son.

"Trent, there is a situation over at table 3 that needs your attention." Hayley said to him. Trent gave his father one last look before walking over to table 3.

"I will have to have this conversation later, Tommy. You can check with my office to find out when I am free." Anton said before walking out leaving Tommy and Hayley staring after him. They didn't know what to think.

"Hey guys I wonder who that was?" Krista asked as Ethan and Connor were still fighting over how good Kylee's music was.

"You know she used to be nice before she got all famous." Kira said more to herself than anything.

"Wait you talk like you know her." Connor said.

"Yea I used too. We were in a band together and I thought we were pretty good until she got noticed and left us." She said to them.

"So can you introduce me then?" Connor asked as Krista punched him in the shoulder.

XXXX

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Kira said as they walked through the mall to see where Kylee would be signing autographs.

"We want to know if she really knows you or not." Connor said from behind her.

"She may not remember me." Kira said under her breath. She was nervous about seeing Kylee again. It had been too long since the last time she saw Kylee. They finally made it to the front of the line.

"Who shall I make this out too?" Kylee asked as Connor stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Uh Kira Ford?" Kira said as Kylee snapped her head up.

"Kira! You going for that emo look. How cute." Kylee said as Krista glared at her. No one would talk to one of her fellow rangers that way.

"Yea the emo is cute but sweetie pop is out." Krista said as Ethan snickered behind her. Connor was too busy looking at Kylee to have even heard Krista and Kira just stared. No one had ever stood up for her. She had always done that for herself. Krista was mad at Connor for just standing there so she hit him in the shoulder to snap him out of his trance. He blinked and looked over at her and her breath caught in her throat. She had no clue why. It was just Connor standing there.

"Kylee Stiles, press." Cassidy said from behind them. Kylee looked over Kira's head to see a camera.

"Kira, we will have to continue this later, can't keep the press waiting." Kylee said as she motioned Kira out of the way. Krista clinched her fists as Ethan threw his arm out in front of her. They watched as Kylee and Cassidy talked. Kylee was flipping her hair for the camera. Kira just sighed.

"I told you guys." Kira said as she turned and walked the other way.

"If I was a lady what won't I do to her? Lets go." Krista said as the boys followed her. They chased after Kira not catching her until they reached the parking lot. They got in the car without saying a word and rode in silence until they go to the Cybercafé.

XXXX

"Kira, are you okay?" The new English teacher asked her.

"No, I thought that just playing my music was enough to make it but apparently I need the looks too." Kira said as she sat down at one of the outside tables. It was lunch period and everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine.

"Kira, I've heard you play and you have what it takes." She said as she sat down beside her.

"Why doesn't it feel like it then but if I did make it I don't want to turn out like Kylee." She said as Krista and the guys walked over to her.

"Kira, you are more than Kylee will ever be. You are a better person than that." She said as she walked away from them.

"What was all that about?" Krista asked as they set their trays down before sitting down.

"We were just talking about Kylee and my music." Kira said with a sigh.

"What that she is hot." Connor said with a grin. Krista turned and glared at him before turning back to Kira.

"Kira, I told you, you are so much better than Kylee. She left you behind remember." Krista said as she grabbed Kira's hand to squeeze it before letting it go.

"Yea she did, didn't she?" Kira said with a small smile. She finally started eating as they all talked about their earlier classes. It was very natural for all of them to fall into an easy friendship as if they had been friends for forever rather than a few days.

XXXX

"It's the perfect monster, master." Elsa said as Mesogogg walked into the lab.

"It better be I grow weary of these rangers." He said as he walked out. Elsa watched him and was mad. It wasn't her fault that her only help was Zeltrax. She looked over at the bench where the newest gem was. It was the White gem but it was raw. She could feel the evil energy that surrounding the gem. It was calling her name. She walked over to the gem to pick it up. She knew that the gems chose only the purest of hearts but she wanted this gem. It would help her in taking down the newest Black Ranger. She went to put the gem back but it started to glow and she felt the gems power flowing through her body and bonding to her DNA. Zeltrax had just stepped into the room and saw that Elsa was glowing white, her eyes were white. She was scaring him. He backed out of the room and decided that he would stay out of her way for a while. He would send Mesogogg's latest monster to Reefside since Elsa was otherwise detained.

XXXX

"Kira are you okay?" Krista asked. They had been looking forward to getting out of school and to the Cybercafé.

"Yea, because I knew how she would be." She said as she sat down. They were back at the Cybercafé and minding their own business when Kylee came running in.

"What is she doing here?" Krista asked as Kylee ran over to Kira.

"Kira you have to help me. They stole my youth. I'm not beautiful anymore." She whined as Kira got a good look at her. It had to be a monster from Mesogogg.

"Kylee, sit down. Beauty is not everything. Your fans will still buy your music not matter what you look like." Kira said as Connor backed away.

"Yea right, I know that they only buy it for my looks." Kylee whined again. Ethan was tying not to laugh. Connor was trying not to stare. She was ugly.

"Yea I'm sure they do since your music sucks." Krista said under her breath. Kira looked up and shook her head. Krista shrugged. She wouldn't take it back though. Kylee's music did suck but she was glad that Connor was finally not looking at Kylee with his eyes bugging out.

"We will figure out something, don't worry." Kira said as she hugged Kylee. Their communicators started going off then. She looked around at the others and sighed. She wanted to stay close to Kylee but others needed her more.

"What's that noise?" Kylee asked looking around.

"Uh nothing but we need to go. I will see you later." Kira said as she and the others jumped up and ran out of the café. They answered their communicators and found out that there as monster attacking the park. They morphed and made their way to the park.

XXXX

"Nice of you guys to show up." Tommy said as they all came to a stop beside him.

"We had to come from the café but we're here now." Connor said as they started fighting the tyrannodrones. Just then a white blast hit the ground beside Tommy. He looked up and saw that there was another ranger on the hill.

"Friend or foe?" Krista asked as she flipped over another tyrannodrone before hitting the splits in mid air. Kira was fighting along side of Connor while Krista was at Ethan's back.

"I'd say foe considering they just shot at us." Connor said before punching another tyrannodrone.

"I'd say to keep fighting because here comes the monster." Tommy said from behind them. He wanted to go to the other ranger but didn't want to leave the rangers alone. His wish was granted though when the White Ranger came up on the other side of him. He stopped and waited to see what they would do. He never expected them to attack him like a girl ranger would. He blocked attack after attack. He didn't seem to get a punch or kick in. It was like they knew all of his moves. He decided to change his tact a little. He knew a little of Kim's moves from years ago so he tried that. It seemed to shake up his opponent a little but didn't stop them. He blocked another attack and had a glance of Kim again. He could see her inside the White Ranger suit. She was grinning at him. He tried to shake the image out of his head but it just won't leave. He didn't know how to explain it. The kids finally defeated the monster as the White Ranger disappeared.

"So I guess foe then." Connor said as Tommy nodded. This was not good. He needed to time to think.

XXXX

"I see you found the White gem." Mesogogg said as Elsa came back in the lab.

"Yes master. I didn't mean to but the gem just called out to me." She said to him.

"No matter, that gem was pure evil. I have found another that is pure evil as well." He told her.

"What color is it?" She asked.

"It is the Green gem. Those gems were exposed to negative energy to cause them to turn evil. For them to stay evil, the one holding the gem must be evil." He told her as he walked out. She pulled out the gem and stared at it and felt its power coursing through her body. She planned to hold onto this gem until Tommy and his kids were destroyed.

XXXX

After the monster was destroyed Kylee's youth was restored but her attitude was not. She and Kira were up on stage singing like they did in the old days.

"They are really good together." Krista said to the boys. They nodded or at least Ethan was. Connor was staring too intently at Kylee. She wanted to hit him but she turned to find out where Dr. O was. He was standing with their English teacher at the back of the room. She thought that it was weird but they continued to listen to Kira and Kylee.

"She is really good." Tommy said to her looking back to Kira and Kylee on stage.

"Yes she is. She reminds me of myself when I was her age. I used to play the guitar in my spare time." She said causing him to turn and look at her. He had a funny look on his face.

"Really? One of my friends from high school played. She was really good and wrote all of her own stuff. Kira kind of reminds me of her." He said with a smile. He leaned against the wall beside her giving her his full attention. She still reminded him of Kim so much and now he found out that she played guitar too. He had to push Kim out of is thoughts to focus on her.

"I used to write my own songs too but they were never any good." She said with a smile.

"I bet they were." He said as Connor called his name. He looked over at him and sighed that boy knew how to ruin a good moment.

"I think that you are being paged." She said with a laugh.

"Yea I guess I better get over there or who knows what that boy will do. I'll see you later." He said as he straightened up to join his kids.

"Yea, I'll see you later." She said as he walked away. She watched as he stopped in front of the teens. He sat down with them to listen to Kira and Kylee finish their set. She smiled as she turned and walked out. Tommy turned back to see Anne but she was already gone. He sighed and turned back to the face the others.

XXXX

"Elsa, I would like to present you with your zord. You will battle those rangers soon and destroy their zords with yours." Mesogogg said as he stepped to the side to reveal the dino zord. It was everything that Elsa could've demanded in a zord and it was White to match her ranger color. It would take to the skies and destroy the rangers she thought.

"It would be an honor to control and battle with this zord." She said as she walked over to the zord. She knew that she had to get him under her control so that Tommy could not turn it to the side of good. It would only hers.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week sometime.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own anything and I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

Tommy was back in the Command Center trying to find out who the new ranger was. He was convinced that the newest ranger was a female. There was no way that it was male. They fought too much like Kim and all the other female rangers. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't figure out why he was thinking of Kim more and more now. It was like he was obsessing over her all over again and she wasn't even near. He took a deep breath and decided to call it a night. He walked upstairs and fell into bed. He was too tired to even change out of his clothes so he just got under the covers and closed his eyes to sleep. His dreams were a torment to him though; all he thought of was Kim. He could picture every detail about her during the short time they were together. He woke with a start the next morning. He had been having a great dream about the first time he saw her. He had been across the Youth Center getting ready for his match against Jason. He caught a glimpse of a girl in pink and he had been blown away. Tommy opened his eyes and groaned. He wished that she had been here with him instead of only in his dreams. He got up and grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. It was going to be a long day and it had only gotten started.

XXXX

"Hey Ethan, are you sure that you can lock up?" Hayley asked as Ethan paused the game. He had been playing ever since they had gotten out of school.

"Yea, its cool and thanks for letting stay. I promise after I get these codes, I'll leave." He said as he turned back to the game.

"Okay. I know that I'm going to regret this." She said as she walked away. She had a bad feeling about this but she didn't say no. She flipped the sign from open to close and walked out.

XXXX

"He is the perfect monster for this. He will teleport that boy into the game and then he will be destroyed." Elsa said from behind Mesogogg with her arms across her chest.

"See to it then and Elsa, do not fail me again." He said as she nodded and walked out. She would not fail him this time.

"What about Dr. O and the other rangers?" Zeltrax asked as Elsa left.

"See to them." Mesogogg said as Zeltrax nodded. He would see to Dr. O himself. He had a score to settle with him.

XXXX

"Oh man, alright little wizard tell me your secrets. I need to get to the next level." Ethan said as he pulled out a little device that would give him all the cheat codes. He never saw the monster looking through the window at him. He was smiling as the monster teleported him into the game with a laugh.

"Where am I?" He asked as he stood up and looked around while shook his head. He couldn't be in the game, could he? It was impossible.

XXXX

"Where's Ethan?" Tommy asked as Connor, Krista, and Kira pulled up on their Raptor Cycles. They jumped off and walked over to him before answering.

"I guess we forgot to go by the café to get him." Kira said looking at the others.

"What's the big deal anyway? Its just training." Connor said smiling until he looked at Dr. O. He quit smiling then. He was really scary when he looked like that.

"It's the biggest deal when you are in battle. You never know what could happen." He said as he was attacked from behind. He turned around as saw Zeltrax with an army of tyrannodrones.

"You are mine, Dr. Oliver." Zeltrax said as he surged forward.

"I don't think so." Tommy said as he launched into a series of kicks and punches. He blocked everyone of Zeltrax's thrust of the sword.

"I will have my revenge." He screamed at him.

"You talk about revenge, are you sure that you have the right guy?" He asked as he dodged another punch. The kids were doing their job against the tyrannodrones.

"Oh yes I have the right guy, Dr. Thomas Oliver otherwise known as Tommy." He said as he attacked him again. The kids were at least fairing better against the tyrannodrones. They were starting to work better together. It would take a while longer yet but they were getting there. Krista and Kira were doing better than Connor though because like the true pink and yellow they are, they were working together.

"I think that its my turn to take over." Elsa said from behind Zeltrax. She had already morphed into the White Ranger. Zeltrax nodded and left her to fight him. He had to be with the monster anyway.

"Elsa?" Connor asked as he ducked another kick. He couldn't believe that Elsa was the White Ranger. She was a girl or at least he thought she was.

"Yes, my little Red Ranger. You are no match for me now." She said to him as she thrust her sword at him.

"But I am." Tommy said as he morphed in front of her.

"We'll see about that." She said as she attacked him. The other rangers morphed with him.

"Guys one of you need to go get Ethan." Tommy said to them as he kicked Elsa again.

"I'll go." Kira said as she took off for the Cybercafé. She just knew that something was wrong.

"Bad move, Tommy. You are going to need all the help that you can get." She spat back at him as she flipped over his head. She ducked down and then came back up and hit him. She was better than he had originally thought which was not a good thing.

"I don't need anyone to help me defeat you." He said as he dropped down and kicked her legs out from under her. She jumped back up and attacked him again. It was like fighting Evil Kim after she took her dip on Murthanis.

"Hey I think that Dr. O is in over his head." Connor said to Krista as he hit the nearest tyrannodrones around them.

"I think you're right." She said as she flipped over his head hitting the nearest tyrannodrone. She was fighting along side of him and in the process teaching him how to fight with someone else. Looking over at him, she saw that he was taking care of business on his end while she was doing the same on her end. Dr. O was still fighting Elsa as the White Ranger and he looked like it was a hard fight but then again it was Elsa and she was tougher than Zeltrax and with the added powers from the gem she was close to impossble. They needed Ethan and Kira and soon.

XXXX

Kira had finally made it to the café but she couldn't find Ethan anywhere. She went over to the only computer that was left on. She saw a device sitting beside the computer.

"What is this?" She asked as she was teleported into the game to land beside Ethan.

"Welcome to my world." He said as they both jumped up and started fighting back against game's triptoids.

"Where is this? Inside the game?" She asked as she hit another one of those things attacking her.

"Yea but I don't know how I got in here. All I know is that wizard has it in for me." He said as the wizard in question appeared in front of them.

"You tried to steal my codes." The wizard said.

"Technically, yea but only for the next level." Ethan said as Kira looked at him. They both morphed and continued to fight.

XXXX

"Well I think that my job is done." Elsa said as she jumped into an invisiportal. She would bring out her zord later when it was worth it to fight. She wanted to destroy all of their zords at once. It would be easier that way.

"Connor, you and Krista go check on Ethan and Kira." Tommy said as they nodded and took off. He looked around to see if Elsa had left anything that might help him figure out where she had gotten that gem. He didn't see anything so he made his way back to the Command Center. He had to check on Ethan and Kira.

XXXX

"I don't see them. Where do you think that could be?" Connor asked as they stepped into the café.

"I don't know but look at the computer." Krista said as she pointed to the computer that Ethan had been on.

"What's this?" Connor asked as he touched the device beside the computer.

"Connor don't touch that." Krista said but it was already too late. They were thrown back as Ethan and Kira were teleported back out of the game.

"Whoa! Dude that was awesome." Connor said as he got up and dusted off. Krista just glared at him as she too got up.

"Thanks man for whatever you did." Ethan said. They turned around and saw that Ethan and Kira weren't the only ones who were teleported out of the game. The triptoids and the wizard were also.

"Okay this is not good." Kira said as they fought until all the triptoids escaped. Connor grabbed the wizard before the he could get away too.

"What do you want to do with him?" He asked with a smile.

"Let's get him back to Dr. O's. He will know what to do." Krista said as they all nodded.

XXXX

The rangers had to make one detour in their journey to Dr. O's. They had to fight the monster outside the café. They finally called upon their weapons to blast him away but then of course the monster had to grow. They called upon their zords to defeat the monster. It was a tough fight with neither giving an inch. It was thrust for thrust until the monster got in one good one which knocked the megazord back. The megazord struggled to get up and when it did they called upon the power sword and defeated the monster with one slice of the sword. The monster fell to his knees then exploded behind the megazord with the rangers taking their due. Tommy nodded from where he was standing. They were really getting good at handling the zords.

XXXX

"So let me get this straight, you were so into this game that you didn't even notice a monster running around the café, he then teleported you into said game." Tommy said as he spun around in his chair. He was rubbing his forehead as Hayley worked on the computer.

"Yea." Ethan said as Connor smiled. He thought it was funny.

"Wait this might be a good thing. I think that I found a way to get the wizard back." Hayley said stopping Tommy from talking again.

"You mean that I did something right." Ethan asked.

"Maybe but that does not excuse your…" Tommy started but he was unable to finish because the wizard removed his mouth. Connor was laughing as Kira and Krista both elbowed him.

"You took his mouth?" Ethan questioned as Dr. O continued to talk.

"Yes he was getting on my nerves." The wizard said as Ethan shook his head.

"Give him back his mouth." Ethan said as the wizard sighed and waved his finger. Dr. O's mouth returned as he finished his talk.

"Okay I got it." Hayley said as Ethan sighed. He was glad that they could get the wizard back to the game.

"Okay let's get him back." Tommy said as they took off for the café. He couldn't believe that Ethan was that caught up in games. They finally returned the wizard back to the game and Ethan said that he would defeat the game the old fashion way, one level at a time.

XXXX

"You failed me, Zeltrax." Mesogogg said Zeltrax and Elsa came into the room.

"Yes master but I did capture these triptoids for your army." He said as he presented Mesogogg with his new army.

"Good now trained them for the next battle. Those rangers have no idea what's coming to them. " Mesogogg said as Zeltrax ushered the new soldiers out. He was thankful that once again he was spared.

"Master, what about the Green gem? Who shall have that?" Elsa asked as she watched Zeltrax retreat.

"I will have to think on that. They will have to be worthy of that gem." He said as he walked out. He planned to have the Green gem in someone hands soon. He had to have another ranger to take care of those rangers so that Elsa could get Dr. Thomas Oliver. She was the only one that could and with her zord it would be even easier.

XXXX

"Dr. Oliver, wait up." Ms. Anne said as she rushed down the halls with a stack of papers in her arms. She was a little out of breath by the time she reached him.

"Ms. Anne, what can I do for you?" He asked as he leaned against the door with a slight smile. She looked really cute today in her

"First off you can call me Anne and I have somewhere to be and I was wondering if you could take my bus duty? It would be really helpful." She said as she looked up at him.

"Okay, Anne you can call me Tommy and yea I can take your bus duty. When does end?" He asked with a smile. She was the only woman in a long time that had even held his interest since Kim. He thought that it was time to start dating again. He had waited long enough and Hayley always said that it was like riding a bike. It would come back to him, he hoped. She was the first one that he had been attracted to in a long time.

"Oh thank you and it ends at 4:15, Tommy." She said as she backed away from him. He got a whiff of her perfume then and found that it was the same that Kim had worn all those years ago. He loved that smell because it always reminded him of summer days with Kim in Angel Grove Park. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts of Kim and smiled. He would ask her out tomorrow and maybe she would say yes.

XXXX

"Does that Black Ranger look familiar?" Trini asked Jason.

"Trini, it's a ranger and they all fight the same except for the girls." Jason said as he walked into the kitchen. He just shook his head and smiled. Of course his wife would think that the newest ranger was someone they knew. It couldn't be because they were older now and most of the rangers were teenagers.

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon stay tuned for it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and again thanks to Jelsi4Life for helping with the storyline.

XXXX

"Man, lets take this monster down!" Connor said as they called on their zords. They needed to finish this monster off now. They had just taken him down with thier weapons but then Mesogogg of course made him grow. It now stood 30 stories tall and looked more like a squid now that it was bigger. Their zords arose from their slumber and were on their way. The Dinos jumped up in their zords and got them online as quickly as possible.

"Calm down, Connor just get the job done." Tommy said through their communicators as he watched from the Command Center. He watched as they brought their zords together to form the megazord. It was a sight to see four zords coming together. It used to be five when he was younger but now with the zords being bigger it was okay that there were only four.

"You got it." Connor said as they fought against the monster. They wer kicking and punching but nothing seemed to be getting through. The monster was quicker than they were and it was showing. They were being knocked down repeatly only to get back up and do it again. They finally called on the power sword and they destroyed the monster with the downward arc of the sword using all their might.

"Good job, guys, now bring them back in." Tommy said with a smile on his face. He was proud of them because they were still learning what it meant to be a ranger but they were learning fast.

XXXX

Kira still didn't know about talking to Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini. She knew that she would have to do it soon since she was no closer to finding out about her mom than she had been weeks ago. She was also becoming a better ranger and knew that it was time to share with them that she was ranger. It may break the ice into talking about her mom. There were things that she needed to know like who her father was and she had a feeling that not only did Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini but that it was someone that they all were close to. She had to found out who her father was and soon. It would drive her crazy if she didn't.

XXXX

"Who's going to tell him that we failed again?" Zeltrax asked as he stood beisde Elsa in the lab. They had seen the monster go down because of those rangers.

"Well I didn't fail; you did so you should tell him now." Elsa said to him with her arms across her chest. She was not responsible for this.

"I think that I will wait. He doesn't want to hear that we failed again." Zeltrax said as he walked over to the huge machine at the back of the room. It dominated the back wall and was very impressive to those who had never seen such a machine before.

"What are you doing now?" She asked as he stepped into it. He was crazy she knew but she didb't think that he was sucidal and she didn't want to get blamed for this.

"I'm going to become stronger for Mesogogg." He said looking at her with an evil glint in his eye.

"Go ahead at least if it doesn't work you won't be here and if it does work then I will have a better partner in which to fight with." She said as he looked over at her. He closed the door and let the machine do its work. He stepped out seconds later but didn't look any different.

"Well how do you feel? Stronger?" She asked him looking him over.

"I feel nothing." He said with disappointment.

"Figures." She said under her breath.

"Father, how may I serve you." A golden boy said as he stepped out of the machine causing both Zeltrax and Elsa to look at each other before looking back to the boy.

"Did he just call you father?" Elsa asked as she looked the boy over. He was like a miniature version of Zeltrax but was gold.

"Father, please let me know what I can do." The boy said as he knelt down in front of them with his head bowed.

"You are to attack those rangers and focus in on Dr. Thomas Oliver. You are to destroy him." Zeltrax said thinking that this was perfect.

"As you wish, father." The boy said as he teleported out to find Dr. Thomas Oliver. Zeltrax was happy that he had someone to tell what to do.

"Why does he call you, father?" Elsa asked as she came up behind him.

"I don't know but I plan to use that to my advantage." He said as he left the room. She just smirked after him. She had plans of her own to attend too.

XXXX

"Hey Trent are you ready to start our project?" Ethan asked as Trent walked past him to stand behind the counter.

"I can't right now. We are slammed." He said as he grabbed more glasses to fill drinks.

"Okay." Ethan said looking back at the crowd. He saw that they were slammed.

"I promise that as soon as it dies down a little then we will work on it." He said as he ran to another table to hand them their drinks. Ethan shrugged and walked back over to his computer. He decided to surf the web for a little and hopefully then Trent will be able to work on their project. The front door dinged as Trent came around the corner. He stopped when he saw his father standing there.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to pick you up." He said as he looked around in disgust.

"I told you that I don't get off for another hour. I can't leave now." He said looking back the crowd.

"Why are you even working here? You should be a manager of a place like this." Anton said looking down at his son.

"Father, please don't. I like working here and I'm a student in high school. This is the right job for me." He said as Anton turned and walked out leaving Trent staring after him. He sighed and turned to go back to work.

"Devlin, what are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to the counter to see Devlin behind the counter.

"I thought that since you were busy that I would make my own smoothie." He said with a smile while he poured the smoothie into his glass.

"Get out from behind there and let me do it." He said as he came around the counter. Hayley walked out of her office and smiled. Trent was working out better than she would have thought. She looked out at the crowd and decided that Trent needed some help so she starting walking around to see if anyone needed anything.

"Hey Trent, ready?" Ethan asked as Trent walked over to him a little while later.

"Yea so what do we need to do first?" He said as he sat down. They worked until they finished the project which made Ethan happy. They both looked up when the door chimed as Dr. O came in. They still thought that it was weird that he came here but Ethan was used to it a little more since Dr. O was his mentor.

"Hey can I get a ride?" Trent asked him thinking that he didn't want to call his father back to Hayley's.

"Well I didn't drive today. My mom is picking me up." Ethan said as he packed up his computer and other things.

"Okay that's fine. I think that I might ask Dr. O since he knows dad." He said as Ethan said bye and walked out the door. Trent looked at Dr. O talking with Hayley at the bar. He took a deep breath and walked over to them. He hoped that Dr. O would yes.

XXXX

"Thanks again for taking me home." Trent said as they got closer to his house.

"No problem and this will give me a chance to talk to your dad." He said as Trent turned to looked out the back of the jeep. He saw something coming toward them but then it vanished. He turned back but then something hit them. He looked over at Dr. O and waited until he stopped the car before jumping out.

"What is that?" He asked as they looked down at what looked like a gold robot laying on the ground spread eagle like.

"I don't know but my insurance company is never going to believe this." Tommy said as he rubbed his face with his hand. Just then the gold robot jumped up and turned to face them causing Tommy to slip into fighting stance. Years of being a ranger did that to you at the first sign of trouble.

"Which one of you is Dr. Tommy Oliver?" Goldenrod asked as he pointed to each of them.

"I am." Tommy said as he stepped forward. Trent looked from the monster and Dr. O trying to figure out what was going on. How could this robot know his teacher.

"Then I will start with you." He said as he ran forward to attack him. Tommy blocked the kick easily but that didn't stop Goldenrod. He just kept coming after him over and over. Tommy blocked each and every attack but then he tripped up. He felt to the ground and Trent saw that. He was behind the vehicle trying to figure out what he could when he saw Dr. O fall. He jumped up and ran to stand in front of him and blocked the next attack from this creature with his forearms above his head.

"Trent!" Tommy screamed as he got up and saw an invisiportal open up revealing Zeltrax. This day had just gotten worst.

"How do you like my son?" Zeltrax asked as he pointed to Goldenrod.

"I can see where he got his looks from but I hate to tell you that he's not going to last." Tommy said as he stood in front of Trent trying to protect him at all cost.

"Dr. O I can help." Trent said from behind him.

"Dr. Oliver I think that you need to let him help you." Zeltrax said as he looked over at his son.

"I can take both of you by myself." Tommy said through gritted teeth.

"We'll see about that the next time we face you." He said as they disappeared into an invisiportal.

"Who were they?" Trent asked him.

"I'm not sure but I guess that they know me." Tommy said trying to brush it off. He walked back to the driver's side and got in. He waited for Trent to do the same. As soon as Trent got in, Tommy cranked the jeep and drove off. He just kept thinking about Zeltrax's son. This was not good news for the rangers. They would have to get rid of him before Zeltrax. Tommy still had a feeling that he knew Zeltrax somehow but he didn't know from where.

XXXX

"What is that Hayley?" Ethan asked as he sat down at the bar the next day.

"A letter from City Hall." She said as she continued to read the letter. She was growing madder with each word she read.

"Oh are they giving you something?" Ethan asked with a smile because he knew that Hayley hadn't done anything wrong.

"No. Anton Mercer has brought this lot." She said as she threw the letter down with disgust.

"What? Trent's dad?" He asked as Tommy walked over to them to sit down. Trent wasn't far behind him.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked noticing the looks on Hayley and Ethan's faces.

"Why don't you ask him?" Ethan said pointing to Trent who was leaning against the bar.

"What?" He asked looking lost.

"What's the matter? You had a bad day and told your daddy to buy the place?" Ethan asked with a frown on his face.

"No. I don't know what you're talking about." He said looking between all of them. Tommy had picked the letter up and was reading it.

"Here, I think that you need to read this then." He said handing the letter to Trent.

"What is this?" He asked as he looked down and scanned the letter.

"It's a letter from City Hall informing me that your father has brought the land that my business sits on. Why would you ask him to do this?" Hayley said looking like her heart was breaking.

"I didn't. I didn't even know that he was doing this. I knew that he was mad that I was working here but I never thought that he would do this." He said as he looked up at her. He was mad at himself and his father for doing this to her. She had given him a job when no one else would.

"Okay but what are we going to do about this?" Ethan asked looking from Trent to Dr. O. If anyone could figure this out then it would be Dr. O.

"I know someone down at City Hall that may be able to help." Tommy said standing up looking at Hayley.

"I'm coming with you." Ethan said as he jumped up.

"Me too." Trent said.

"Why?" Ethan asked him.

"Because this is my father that did this and I feel responsible." He said as Tommy and Hayley nodded. The three of them walked out leaving Hayley behind the bar. She hoped that they could get something done or she would be out of work. She looked around at the place and sighed she had poured everything that she had to make this place a go and now that it was, she didn't think that she could do all this again.

XXXX

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked Zeltrax. She had just walked into the room and saw him put his son in the machine.

"I'm making him stronger." He said as he walked over to the control panel.

"Do you think that it will work?" She asked him. Considering that it was him, it probably won't work she thought.

"Yes I'm sure it will work." He said firing up the machine.

"You were sure that it would work before and look what happened there." She said to his back.

"Yes, we got a monster that does anything I tell him too." He said as he punched in the buttons and stepped back to see what would happen. Elsa took a step back to be on the safe side incase anything happened. She was not going down with him if anything went wrong. The machine lit up and smoke poured out the top. When it finished the door opened to reveal a darker looking Goldenrod.

"Did it work?" Elsa asked as she stepped forward.

"I think it did but to be on the safe side, I will test him out." He said as Goldenrod stepped out and knelt before them bigger this time.

"What can do to serve you?" He asked them.

"Destroy Dr. Oliver and the Power Rangers." Zeltrax said as Goldenrod nodded before standing up.

"Dr. Oliver is at City Hall right now." Elsa said as she turned from the computer screen. She smiled as they disappeared. If they were destroyed then it would leave only her and that suited her just fine. She went to check on her zord. It was about time to attack the rangers with it.

XXXX

"So who is this person that you know at City Hall?" Ethan asked as they pulled up outside of City Hall.

"Her name is Councilwoman Sanchez and we go back." He said as they all got out and made their way up the stairs.

"Tommy, I got your message that you wanted to see me. What can I do for you?" A woman asked as she walked down the stairs to stand in front of them.

"Maria, its so good to see you and one of my friends had a problem." He said as he shook her hand. He then introduced Ethan and Trent to her. Zeltrax and Goldenrod appeared behind her.

"Dr. Oliver, I want you to meet my new and improved son." He said as Goldenrod blasted them with his sword.

"Who is that?" Ethan asked as they looked up from the ground.

"Trent, please take Councilwoman Sanchez away from here. We will follow shortly." Tommy said as Trent nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the blasts and around the building. Hayley heard the alarm going off in her back room. She had put an alarm in there after she put one in for Tommy. It was something that the rangers needed to know about. She ran back there and saw that it was at City Hall and that Tommy and Ethan were already there. She contacted Connor and Kira and told them to get to City Hall and help Tommy and Ethan.

"Ethan I think that we need to step this up." Tommy said as Ethan nodded.

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!" Ethan and Tommy shouted together. They morphed as Connor, Krista, and Kira showed up.

"We heard that some weak citizens needed help." Connor said with a laugh.

"Weak? I have you know that Dr. O and I were taking care of this." Ethan said which caused Kira to roll her eyes under her helmet as Krista did the same.

"Okay boys not now." She said as Zeltrax sent another blast at them.

"Did he get more power or something?" Tommy questioned as he stood up again.

"How do you like my son? They do grow up so fast." Zeltrax said as Goldenrod jumped down to fight them one on one.

"Why are you hiding behind your son?" Tommy shouted up to him.

"I'm not hiding behind him." He shouted back.

"If you're not hiding behind him then face me." Tommy fired back.

"Dr. O, are you sure that that is a good idea?" Ethan asked from behind him. He had just been thrown back from Goldenrod.

"Yea it is." He said as Zeltrax jumped down to stand before him. They begin to fight each giving and taking but not making any advances. Elsa, who was watching from the lab, was getting angrier by the moment. She was tired of this taking too long so she made Goldenrod grow. The rangers all stood back and knew that now was time to call on the zords. Tommy was still fighting Zeltrax as the rangers defeated Goldenrod. Tommy had jumped back and was ready to attack again when Zeltrax disappeared. He just shook his head and looked up at the megazord and smiled.

XXXX

"You will pay for destroying my son, Dr. Oliver. I will destroy you for destroying the only one to ever be totally mine." Zeltrax said as he shook his fist in the air. Elsa smiled from behind the wall. She knew a way to get rid of Zeltrax. Tommy would destroy him for her and then she would have Tommy all to herself. She would destroy him and complete her mission.

XXXX

"Mr. Mercer, the land that you have put in a bid for is unable to go through." Councilwoman Sanchez said to him.

"What? Why?" He asked in low tones.

"We on the council have been made aware that the Cyberspace is an important part of the teenager community. We feel that to take it away, we would have a big problem of these teens not having anywhere to go." She informed him.

"I brought the land. I can do whatever I want." He said.

"I'm afraid that the sell of the land has been postponed." She said sweetly back to him.

"For how long?" He asked her.

"How about forever?" She said with a smile. He was so mad that he stormed out of the café.

"Awesome!" Trent said as he watched his father walk out with Councilwoman Sanchez behind him.

"Thanks Trent, Councilwoman Sanchez said that you were very helpful in the council's decision on the sale." Hayley said as Ethan and Connor walked over to him and threw their arms around his neck. Kira and Tommy just smiled at the boys when Ms. Anne walked in. Tommy looked over at the door and smiled. Hayley saw the look in his eyes and smiled. He was finally getting over Kim, she could tell. She hoped that Anne liked him too. It would make everything fall into place if she did. Hayley looked back at them and saw that there was a definite spark between them. She would have to encourage that.

XXXX

Trent walked into his father's study to see how he was after all it was his fault that he didn't get the land. He looked around and found that his father was no where to be seen but when he walked around the desk he was sucked into an invisiportal. He landed in the lab where Elsa was standing. He peeked around the pillar and saw that she was glowing white. His eyes went wide as she returned to normal. He knew who she was and he couldn't believe his eyes. The White Ranger was…

"Hey who is there?" She yelled out which cause him to wince. Zeltrax walked into the room then. Trent peeked back around and saw the two of them bickering. He knew that he needed to get out of here. He looked behind him and saw the green glow again. He took a deep breath and jumped through it landing back in his father's study.

XXXX

Elsa looked out over the city and decided that she would take her new zord out for a spin. She morphed and jumped into her zord to attack downtown. Those rangers won't know what hit them.

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter but sometimes life gets in the way. Also I would like to say thank you to all who reviews this story. You help me more than you will ever know. Also to those that don't review, I hope that you like this chapter as well and maybe it might inspire you to leave a review. Now onto to the story.

XXXX

"What is that?" Tommy asked as he ran downstairs to see why the alarm was going off. He saw that a dino zord was attacking Reefside and he knew that he had the get the rangers to stop the zord. He called them in and watched as they fought against the zord with their zords. They did not form the megazord because Tommy wanted them to get the hang of their individual zords. Connor was learning his Red Tyrannozord as was Ethan in his Blue Tricerazord. What really surprised Tommy was the girls. Krista was taking to her Yellow Parasaurolophus and Kira was flying high with her Pink Pterazord. The rangers were doing good as he ran scans and found out that the White Ranger was behind the wheel of the zord which he found out was the legendary Drago zord. They really needed to find out who that ranger was because they were becoming a problem and now they had the Drago zord which was bad news. The rangers finally got an advantage and the White Ranger retreated with zord in tow. Tommy sighed and tried to pinpoint where they went but he only came up with nothing. It was as if they never existed but that couldn't be.

XXXX

Later that afternoon the kids were at Hayley's trying to work on their papers that were due in two days. Krista, Kira, Connor were hard at work while Ethan played online.

"Ethan, why are you not working on your paper?" Kira asked him which caused everyone to look over at him.

"I finished mine like a week ago." He said as he turned back to the computer.

"Well will you please turn that off, I'm trying to focus on my paper." Connor said which caused Kira and Krista to look at him. He just shrugged and turned back to read over the first paragraph again.

"Okay." Ethan said as he turned off the computer and turned back to them. He opened his book and started reading the next chapter because he had nothing else better to do.

"Hey where is Trent? I thought that he had to work today." Kira said looking back to at the counter.

"He said that he needed a day off and Hayley gave it to him." Krista said to her while she wrote a few words to help her when she actually wrote her paper later.

"Oh, okay." Kira said looking back at her paper. The only thing that she had written was her mother's name next to hers. She crossed it out and starting writing on the history of weapons in war. It was neat to read about the weapons that had evolved over time but she wished that it was the history of her mother that she was writing on then she would know who her father was. They all continued to read and write except for Ethan who was helping Connor with his now.

XXXX

Trent stood in his father's study and tried to find the opening again. He wanted to find out where it actually led and why it was in his house. He reached out and tried to fins it again on to draw it back at the sound of his father's voice.

"Son, what are you doing in here?" Anton asked him as he walked into the room.

"I was uh well there was this portal that was here yesterday and I well I wanted to find it again." He said to him with a frown.

"Son, what are you talking about? There is no portal in my office." Anton said trying to laugh it off.

"I know that it was here. Why are you denying it?" Trent asked him.

"When did it become acceptable to talk to your father like that?" He asked him which caused Trent to look away then back again in shame. He had never talked to him like that but h was just so frustrated.

"I'm sorry but I know it was here." Trent said.

"Don't worry about it son. Now why don't you go for a swim? We have the best pool in town and you rarely ever swim in it." Anton said as he threw his arm around Trent and led him out of his study.

XXXX

"Elsa I have the perfect plan that I know Mesogogg will love because it will work against those rangers." Zeltrax said to her.

"Yea I'm sure you do but I have my own plan." She said as she walked out leaving him guessing what her plan was. Sometimes he just hated her.

XXXX

"Okay class you can only learn so much in a classroom, so let's take this outside." Tommy said as he walked into his class. He was excited about today because they would be outdoors. He loved the outdoors and knew that the kids would learn more today than they would ever learn in the classroom plus it would also give him the chance to find the egg that he had detected.

"Dr Oliver I was wondering if I could film the dig?" Cassidy asked him as Devin hovered in the background.

"Yes, you can film as long as you do a little something other than film." He said which caused her to wince. She had hoped to just film and not get dirty. She hated getting dirty.

"I thought that you didn't even want to go and film dirt and rocks." Devin said as Dr. O walked away from them.

"Whatever, lets just go." She said as she stormed out of the room.

"Okay class I guess follow Cassidy to the buses out front." Tommy said as everyone filed out. He smiled and grabbed his bag that he had laid down when he came in. He paused at the door when he saw Anne standing there. He smiled when he saw how she was dressed. She was dressed in khaki shorts and a button up short sleeve shirt and to top it all off she had a brown hat on.

"I was wondering if I could join you today." She asked with a smile.

"Well considering that you are dress for it then I would have to say yes you can join me, I mean my class." He said trying to cover his joy at her coming. It would be such a great day with her there with him.

"I guess that we need to go then or the buses may leave without us." She said with a smile and stepped back so that he could leave his classroom.

"Uh yea we have to go." He said ushering her out to the buses with his hand at the small of her back.

XXXX

"What have you got there?" Anne asked him as he brushed off the dirt from the fossil he held.

"I think that it is a trilobite. It is about three million years old." He said as he held it up for her to see.

"Wow it doesn't look a day over two million." She said as she took it from his hand to examine it. He watched her for about a minute before speaking.

"Yea, I guess that we can show the class." He said as he grabbed her hand as she helped him out. He stood close to her and she tried to brush some dirt off him. He smiled as he let her do it. He was close enough to her to smell her perfume that had him spellbound. She stepped back and looked him in the eye. He heard a faint whisper that sounded like Kim. He still didn't understand why he heard or saw Kim whenever he was near her. He thought that maybe it was because he was getting close to her like he had been to Kim a long time ago. He hoped that it wasn't a sign that he shouldn't get involved with her.

"I think that we need to get back to the class." She said looking back up to him.

"Yea." He said as they turned away from each other to join the students. Ethan, Krista, Kira, and Connor were working a site by themselves. They didn't want to be near anyone else since they were talking about ranger stuff and Dr. O with Ms. Anne.

"I can't believe that she would even look at him." Connor said as Ethan brushed away dirt and sand from something that he had found.

"Why? I think that they look cute together." Krista said with a sigh. She wished that someone would look at her the same way that Dr. O was looking at Ms. Anne. It would be so cool.

"Yea whatever, is anyone going to help me here?" Ethan asked as they knelt down beside him. They were all shocked at what he had uncovered. They knew that they had to get Dr. O. He would want to see this. Kira jumped up to go find Dr. O to tell him about the egg they found.

"Dr. O! I think that we found something that you would want to see." She said as she stopped in front of him and Ms. Anne.

"Kira, what is it?" He asked her.

"A morphasaurs, I think?" She said as she glanced to Ms. Anne. Tommy smiled and excused himself knowing that the kids had found something to do with the rangers. Kira led him over to where they were as Ethan handed him the egg.

"Good job guys." He said as Ms. Anne came up behind them.

"Is that an egg?" She asked as she took it from him staring at it closely.

"Yea, I think it is." Tommy said as tyrannodrones descended upon them. Everyone but the rangers and Ms. Anne took off running away from the site. The rangers all fought with Tommy staying close to Anne. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't hurt and that the egg that she held stayed intact. He punched around her and watched as she ducked the punches and held the egg close. Kira and Krista were making short work of the tyrannodrones as were Ethan and Connor who was on the other end of the site. They all watched as Dr. O grabbed Ms. Anne's hand and spun her around like they were in a dance. He then brought her close and twirled her again only to bring her close again. He then grabbed her up and tossed her in the air. She screamed and held the egg closer to her chest. The Dinos were all in amazement as Dr. O caught Ms. Anne only to set her on her feet seconds later then kicked at the nearest tyrannodrone. Ms. Anne turned back to watch Tommy fight again but she was knocked off balance by a tyrannodrone which cause the egg to fly out of her hands. Tommy turned and saw Ms. Anne and the egg fly through the air. He started running and caught Anne before she hit the ground. They landed on the ground with Tommy breaking her fall.

"Uh thanks." She stuttered lookinh into his brown eyes. She struggled to breath during those few seconds.

"You're welcome." He said breathlessly as she got up. He looked around and saw that she didn't have the egg.

"Where's the egg?" Ethan asked as he looked around trying to find the egg.

"Okay spread out and look for it." Dr. O told them. They did as they were told each going over everything they possibly could until Ms. Anne screamed that she had found it. Tommy led the group over to where she was as Tommy got closer she threw the egg to him with a smile on her face. He caught it no problem. She ran up to him and the kids.

"Great job finding it and it looks like it wasn't hurt." Tommy said as he looked the egg over for any cracks.

"That's great but I want to know how you four like how to fight like that?" She asked them as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tommy smiled as the kids turned red.

"Karate club after school." Ethan said as they walked away. They all smiled as they filed past her.

"Did you even know that we had a karate club?" She asked Tommy.

"No but I'm still new here." He said as he followed his kids leaving her looking after him.

XXXX

"Dr. O, do you think that there is a dino zord in that egg?" Krista asked him as they gathered around the egg. Ethan had it hook up to several machines to see if there was anything living in it.

"I'm not sure but it feels warm like there is something in it." Tommy said as he touched the egg.

"Dr. O, I'm getting nothing on the scans. I think that this egg is a dud." Ethan said as he turned back to them.

"That can't be." He said as he walked over to the computer. He saw that there were still some readings coming from the dig site but he didn't how that could be.

"It that the dig site?" Ethan asked him.

"Yea but I'm not sure why. I guess that we need to get out there and see what's up." He said as Ethan nodded. They left the others watching the egg for signs of life.

XXXX

"Hello my pretty, I think that its time to release you." Elsa said as she held the egg up. She cracked it open and released the dino from within. The dino zord started attacking the city on her command. The alarms in the Command Center started going off as the teens looked at each other.

"Fine, I will see what it is." Krista said as she sat down at the computer. She pulled up downtown and saw the dino zord running lose as Kira turns back to the egg they have. She opens it and an image of Elsa pops out scaring her and Connor.

"That's not one of ours." Connor pointed put as he turned back to the screen. The dino was attacking downtown in a rage.

"Ya, think? Krista contact Ethan and tell him we need him down town and since the egg we have is empty, we can guess this is where our dino went." Kira said as Krista nodded and did just that. As soon as she was finished they jumped up, morphed, and went to meet up with Ethan to deal with the zord.

XXXX

Tommy watched as Ethan morphed and left to join the others. He knew that he didn't need Ethan so he walked off to find where the energy was coming from only to be interrupted by Zeltrax who appeared in front of him via invisiportal.

"Dr. Oliver, we meet again." Zeltrax said holding up his sword.

"So we do, but I don't have time for you." Tommy said as he tried to side step him only to be thrown back.

"I don't think so, Tommy. Its time we tango." He said as Tommy clinched his fists. He really didn't have time for this but knew that Zeltrax won't back down anything soon. Looking once more at Zeltrax, Tommy morphed and prepared to fight him. They fought for several minutes before Tommy had to call on his staff to fend off Zeltrax. He then hit the ground to cause a quack to knock Zeltrax off balance. Sensing that his time was up, Zeltrax disappeared through an invisiportal. Tommy stared at the spot where Zeltrax was standing and shook his head and powered down. He walked onto the dig site to find anything that might give off energy. When he couldn't find anything, he left to check on the kids' progress with the dino zord. He saw that the kids were not doing well. The dino had to be brought under control and the only way Tommy could think to do that was to focus all of his energy. The dino was under his control seconds later and turned black as the dinos defeated the monster with their own zords.

XXXX

Elsa and Zeltrax stood before Mesogogg. They both had their heads lowered as Mesogogg sat silently. They waited for him to speak.

"Zeltrax, you have failed me once again because of your jealousy of Dr. Oliver. You must defeat him but do not let your jealousy cloud your ability to fight him. You are much stronger than he is because he is just a mere human." Mesogogg told him as he circled them.

"Yes master, I will not let my jealousy get in the way." Zeltrax answered back still with his head lower.

"And Elsa, you are to continue with your plan. I could see a difference and I know that this plan of yours will work. Now both of you leave." He told them as they nodded and left him alone. Mesogogg watched them and thought on the Green gem that he had just located. He knew the perfect person for the gem as long as the gem accepted him. He would then have two rangers and his odds would be all the better against Tommy and his kids. He would defeat them.

XXXX

_The Next Day_

Tommy was calling roll when Cassidy and Devin came on the school tvs.

"_I'm Cassidy and I have breaking news, we here at Reefside High have our very own superhero in disguise."_ She said as Tommy looked from the tv to his kids. This was not good news if she was going to exposed one of them.

"I wonder who she is talking about now. Last year she claimed that she knew who the powers from Angel Grove were but she was wrong then too.

"_Now I know that no one sees this person as a superhero but she is. Our very own Ms. Anne is a one-of-a-kind hero." _Cassidy finished her report with pictures from yesterday of Ms. Anne fighting a group of tyrannodrones while holding the egg. Tommy let out a sigh of relief that Cassidy and Devin didn't have any footage of him or the kids fighting. It might lead to some questions and for a few answers that needed to stay hidden. He looked back at his kids and saw their relief before turning back to the tv. He stared at the picture of Anne. She still looked so familiar but he couldn't place her. He turned slightly but not enough to totally have the tv out of his line of sight. Before the picture flashed off, he saw the side of Anne's face and drew a deep breath. He knew who she was and he couldn't believe it. It was like a part of him was finally unearthed that he didn't even know existed. I found you, he thought before turning back to his class and began teaching about the things they had found yesterday but at the back of his mind was that he had finally found Kimberly Anne Hart and she had been right under his nose the entire time.

XXXX

What did everyont think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out sometime soon and thanks to Jelsi4Life for keeping me on track and helping me with parts of the story.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I of course don't own anything but I hope that you liked this chapter anyway. Thanks again to Jelsi4Life for keeping me straight.

XXXX

How could Ms. Anne be Kimberly? He wasn't sure but he would find out and he would get he back. He also knew that he wasn't going to involve Hayley just yet in case he was wrong but he just knew that he couldn't be. It was her.

XXXX

Later that afternoon; Kira, Krista, Connor, and Ethan were at the café. They each were working on different assignments for their classes.

"You know I think that Dr. O just gives us things to do just so everyone else doesn't think that he favors us." Connor said which caused Kira and Krista to look at him. Ethan just snickered.

"Connor, do you honestly believe that Dr. O gives us busy that he has to grade so that the other students do not think that he favors us?" Krista asked him. He was about to answer her when the front door swung open wide and in walked Nikki Valentina. She was the hottest tv star and was the star of Ocean Alert. Connor and Ethan just stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Hayley ran over to her which shocked Kira and Krista.

"Ms. Valentina, is there anything I can get you?" Hayley asked her.

"A wheat grass shake would be excellent." Nikki said with a smirk and a snap of her fingers. She was very bored looking.

"I'm sorry but we are fresh out of wheat grass." Hayley said which caused Nikki to snap her head around to Hayley.

"What? I said I want a wheat grass shake." Nikki said with force.

"And I said that we are out but I can get you anything else." Hayley said.

"Oh I see, I want a wheat grass shake no matter what the cost." Nikki said as she motioned to her assistants.

"You cannot buy what we don't have." Hayley said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Nikki was making her mad.

"There is nothing that I can't buy." Nikki said.

"I guess there is." Hayley said.

"Then I will take my business elsewhere." Nikki said as she spun around and walked out.

"Man I would've never believed that she was that shallow." Hayley muttered to herself as she walked back to the counter.

Kira looked down at her watch and smiled. It was time for Trent to get off. They had plans to go see some of his drawings. She packed her stuff up and got up to meet him by the door.

"Hey, Kira, are you ready to go?" He asked as his phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and groaned. It was his father and he knew that he would have to cancel his plans.

"Your father?" Kira asked him with a sad smile.

"Yea. I'm sorry Kira but can we reschedule?" He asked as she nodded. She watched him walk away from and heard someone come up behind her.

"I'm guessing that Anton called and he had to go." Krista said as Kira turned to face her.

"Yea." Kira said as she walked back over to their table. Would his father ever let him be normal? She didn't think so.

XXXX

Tommy rubbed his eyes before he turned back to the computer. He had been searching for that blasted egg for two hours. He knew that it was about ready to hatch and that he needed to find it before Mesogogg did. If it took all night he would be here searching.

XXXX

"Zeltrax, what is the status of the latest monster?" Mesogogg asked him.

"Here he is." Zeltrax said as he stepped to one side for Mesogogg to see the monster.

"No, this is still not right. We need better raw materials and I think that I know who will work." Mesogogg said as he brought up an image of Nikki on the set of her tv show.

"What should we do?" Zeltrax asked him.

"Go and get her and make sure that those rangers do not mess this one up." Mesogogg said as Zeltrax nodded and disappeared into an invisiportal.

XXXX

"Cut! Nikki you are perfect its just that when you run to save someone, it needs to look real." The director shouted from behind the camera.

"I am doing my job. Its those extras in the water that are making me look bad." Nikki whined as she walked over to her chair in the shade. She was tired of all of these nonactors littering her set. She needed people who could act, to work with.

"I know babe but they are the best that we got." The director said.

"Whatever, I'm going on break." She said as she sat down and put on her sunglasses. The director threw up his hands and went to yell at the extras. He needed this shoot done today if at all possible.

XXXX

Tommy was still at the computer when the alarms started going off. He flipped the screen to see what the problem was and saw that a monster was down at the beach.

"Oh great a monster wanting a suntan." He said as he got up and left the Command Center. He did not need this right now.

XXXX

"You are looking mighty fine today." The monster said to Nikki's back.

"Oh please like I haven't heard that before. I am not signing autographs today so go away." She said as she moved her hand to motion him away.

"I just want your DNA." He said as he came down in front of her.

"My what? I don't think so." She screamed as Tommy appeared behind the monster.

"I really hate shark monsters." He said as he kicked the monster away.

"Surely not all shark monsters." The monster said with a laugh as Tommy continued to fight him. He managed to get the monster away from her and the beach.

"Are you alright?" He asked as the monster disappeared.

"No I broke a nail. I wonder if I can find anyone in this backwoods town to fix it." She said as she walked away looking at her nails.

"Well as long as you're not hurt." He muttered as she walked away. He had more important things to worry about than a pampered star who broke her nail like his kids fighting a group of tyrannodrones down the beach away from him. They had to morph to get rid of them but at least they did get rid of them. Tommy looked around and saw that monster was back so he decided that it was time to morph. The others caught up with him as they went in search of the monster. Meanwhile Nikki was walking into the bathroom and the monster jumped in front of her.

"Get out of my way." She said as she tried to walk around him which drew Connor and Ethan's notice. They started walking over to her.

"Boys!" Krista said as she and Kira sighed. The monster noticed that the boys were not paying attention so he pressed his advantage coming in behind Nikki. Connor and Ethan didn't notice the monster until Nikki screamed. The monster grabbed her up and disappeared through an invisiportal.

"Oh that's not good. Dr. O is going to be mad." Ethan said as Connor nodded.

"What happened?" Krista asked as she looked around.

"The monster took Nikki." Connor said as Dr. O came up behind them.

"What part of protect the victim did you not understand?" Tommy asked them. They all looked away not wanting to meet his eyes. He sounded very upset and they guessed that he had a right too. They were not protecting an innocent person from the monster. Tommy walked away leaving the four of them staring after him.

"Connor, Ethan you need to check your hormones before you morph next time." Krista said through gritted teeth. Kira nodded before following her. The boys watched the girls walk away before looking at each other. They shrugged and ran to catch up with the girls and to say that they were sorry.

XXXX

Trent walked slowly into his father's study to see him sitting at his desk. He took a deep breath before coming to stand in front of Anton.

"Son, I'm glad that you are here. I wanted to make sure that we are on the same page." Anton said as he stood up slowly and came to stand beside of Trent. He placed his hand on Trent's shoulder.

"Same page of what?" Trent asked him.

"Why the family business, of course. I want you to give up this drawing and settle into the family business." Anton said as he looked down at Trent. He smiled when Trent nodded.

"Good then its settled. You will give up this drawing and join me after school now." Anton said as he led Trent out of the study. He continued to talk to Trent about the business but Trent toned everything out as he thought about Kira and the picture he wanted to draw of her. It would be of her at the lake with the sun shining down on her.

XXXX

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" Nikki screamed as she came too.

"I am Zeltrax and my master wants you here." He said as he backed away from her on the chair.

"He wants you to be the model for out monster." Elsa said as she walked forward with a smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Nikki asked as the monster stepped forward behind Elsa.

"I am your worst nightmare." Elsa said as she leaned closer to Nikki.

"You can't treat me like this. There are rules in the union for this. I am a star." She said and she strained against the restraints.

"I am not apart of your little union and I don't have to follow any rules concerning you." Elsa said before turning away from her.

"You will release me!" Nikki said before she starting screaming which caused Mesogogg to walk in.

"You are perfect for my plans. I feel the pure evil from you." He said as he leaned over her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said looking a little scared.

"Zeltrax take her to the energy transfer chamber with the monster." Mesogog said as Zeltrax nodded. He released the straps and grabbed her up and transferred her to the chamber. She started shrugging and he gripped her arm tighter. She recalled a little of the self defense class she had taken and did the only thing she could. She stomped on his toe with such a force that he released her with a yell. She started running down the hall and disappeared through an invisiportal that popped up before her.

XXXX

"Guys, I'm not sure how but Nikki is back at the beach with the monster right behind her." Hayley said which caused the rangers to jump up and morph before jumping on their raptorcycles. They made it to the beach seconds later.

"Hayley, please be on the lookout for the egg." Tommy said through the communicator.

"I will." She said with a smile. Only Tommy would think about the egg when a monster was chasing after the star of Ocean Alert.

"Okay everyone spread out the monster couldn't have gotten too far." Tommy said as they nodded. They separated as Zeltrax appeared in front of Tommy.

"Dr. Oliver, I see that we meet again." He said raising his sword at Tommy. They fought until Zeltrax knocked him to the ground. Zeltrax took advantage and blasted a shot at Nikki who was still running from the monster. She would have been hit until out of nowhere Devin leaped and dove at her knocking her to the ground and saving her life.

"Oh my you are my hero." Nikki said breathlessly.

"It was nothing." Devin said with a blush. The rangers finally caught up with the monster and starting fighting him while Tommy continued to fight with Zeltrax down the beach from them. Hayley was watching the fight when the scanners picked up the egg.

"I found you." She said with a smile when she realized that it was at the beach. She jumped and grabbed Tommy's keys to make her way to the beach. She made it there in little of no time and found the egg with no problem. She picked it up and turned to watch the rangers bring their weapons together and destroyed the monster but she knew that Mesogogg wouldn't have that. She was proven right seconds later when the monster grew and looked down on the rangers.

"Okay we need megazord power now!" Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Krista said as their zords came out of their hiding places and running at full speed. The rangers jumped up into their zords and brought them online and together to defeat the monster. The now completed megazord stood before the monster and took its first attack before punching back. The monster then whirled around and sprayed something on the megazord and ejected the rangers out of their zords. They stood up and watched the monster run and jump into the water. He then swirled over the water and caused the water to rise up behind him. With the forward motion of his arms he brought the water up more and caused a tidal wave to move closer to Reefside.

"What are we going to do?" Connor asked as Tommy ran up behind them.

"We need to get you back in your zords." Tommy said as Hayley pulled up in his jeep. They turned at the sound of gravel crunching behind them.

"Hey guys, I though you might need this." She said as she tossed the egg toward Tommy. He caught it as it started hatching. In his hand stood a baby dinozord until he put it down and it started to grow. It was a Stegazord and the rangers smiled because Dr. O had it under his control. They got back in their zords and then had the megazord jump onto the new zord and they surfed the wave and attacked the monster causing the monster to fall. They came at the monster again and again until he blew up into a million pieces and the wave descended back to the ocean without hitting Reefside.

XXXX

"Did you get to talk to Nikki?" Kira asked Ethan and Connor as she and Krista stopped in front of them at the beach.

"No but man she is wacked." Connor said pointing at her saving Devin from drowning.

"Well at least someone got to get close to her." Krista said with a laugh. The boys joined in as Nikki brought Devin to shore and then proceeded to 'save him'. They all shook their heads when Cassidy ran on set to get her exclusive. They laughed even harder when two burly looking guards grabbed her and escorted her off of the set. She would be mad and Devin would pay for it later.

XXXX

"Elsa, how is your plan going?" Mesogogg asked her as he walked into the lab.

"I will move to the next step now. I think that its time to release the newest ranger on them. It will be a blast from Tommy's past." She said as she presented him the newest member of their team, the Green Ranger.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. Thanks to everyone who reviews the chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Thanks again to Jelsi4Life for keeping me on track. I don't own anything.

XXXX

Hayley rolled over and hit her alarm for the second time that morning. She groaned when she looked at the time. It was way too early but she had to get up and get ready for the day. She stood up and sighed it was time to get to work. Dressing as she walked through her apartment, she smiled. It was going to be a great day. She finally made it into the café when she paused. She knew that there was something or someone in there. Looking around for something to protect herself, she found the mic stand. She grabbed it and walked toward the sound. She raised the stand over her head as she got closer something moved again. She rounded the counter and screamed when she saw that it was Trent. Lowering the stand she sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked as he got up. He had fallen when he saw Hayley with the mic stand in her hand.

"I believe the sign on the door says Hayley's Cyberspace. What are you doing here?" She asked placing the stand on the floor before walking over to the bar. She started lowering the chairs off the bar and on the table.

"I'm sorry for scaring you but I needed somewhere to draw. My dad doesn't embrace my drawing." He said as he helped her lower the chairs and get the café ready to open.

XXXX

"When did you last talk to Elsa?" Mesogogg said as he circled Zeltrax breathing down his neck.

"She was near the carbon base, so she should be almost there." Zeltrax said.

"Good then because it is time to even things out. We will have two rangers but they will be the more powerful ones. Dr. Oliver will not know what hit him. My rangers will go toe-to-toe with his rangers." Mesogogg said.

XXXX

Elsa was smiling as she got closer to the carbon base. The Green Ranger would be even more powerful with the newly energerized gem. She put down the laptop that she was carrying. Opening it up, she set up the blast so that she could the gem out. The timer went off and she ducked as the explosion rocked the forest releasing the case. She bent down to retrieve the case before she called up an invisiportal to get her back to the lab.

XXXX

Tommy was at in the Command Center cleaning a fossil he has just found a week ago. The alarm sounded and he looked up. He took of his glasses and walked over to the computer.

"The petrified forest? I wonder what is going on there." He said as he grabbed his keys to head to the forest. He needed to see what was going on. He would call the kids on his way there.

XXXX

Tommy finally made it to the forest ten minutes later. He jumped out of the Jeep with his tracking device. He walked over to the burned out spot and the tracker went haywire. Something was here and it was powerful. It was giving off the same energy as a dino gem which was not good. The kids pulled in seconds later with dust flying up behind Connor's red sports car. The kids piled out and walked over to Tommy.

"We got here as soon as we could." Krista said as they drew closer and Tommy nodded. He got up and walked up to them.

"What is here?" Ethan asked him.

"Well its not here now but it was something with the same energy readings as a dino gem." Tommy said with a sigh.

"It that good news or bad?" Connor asked.

"I guess it depends on who has the gem but we need to get back." Tommy told them as they got back in the car. He jumped in his jeep and followed the kids back to his house. They had to find out what was there and soon.

XXXX

Trent walked down the hall and paused at his father's office. He did not want to go in there but he knew that he had too.

"I see that you have finally made it home." Anton said as he looked up from his desk chair.

"Yes and I want to talk about my drawings." Trent said as he leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath.

"Son, we have talked about this and we decided that you would take part in the family business." Anton said.

"But I like drawing." Trent said.

"Trent, we decided when you parents died that I would act like your father and sometimes parents make decisions that children don't like. This is my decision for you." Anton said as his eyes glazed over. He was slightly rocking back and forth in the chair which scared Trent a little. He didn't know what to make of it.

"Dad, are you alright?" Trent said as he straightened up. Anton snapped out of it before Trent could walk over to him.

"I'm fine." He said as Trent nodded and walked out of the room. Anton stood up and looked around. He walked over to the bookcase and reached out his hand. Trent looked around the corner and saw that the same green light appeared again. This time his father was pulled through it but it was like he knew how to open it.

"What is going on?" He said as he walked into his father's office. He looked around and walked over to the book case. He didn't know if he should take that ride again.

XXXX

Elsa and Zeltrax were in the lab with the case. She walked back over to the table with a small saw in hand. She pushed Zeltrax out of the way so that she could get to the case.

"Stop leaning over my shoulder or I will never get this done." She said without looking over her shoulder. Zeltrax heard the tone in her voice and backed up.

"You better have good news." Mesogogg said as he walked into the lab.

"I found the case but the gem is not entirely ready yet. It still hasn't reached its full power yet but with a little more time it will." She said as she raised the goggles she wore.

"How much time?" Mesogogg asked her as he circled the room.

"No longer than a few hours." She said to him.

"It had better not be. I want that gem out." He said as he stormed out leaving Elsa and Zeltrax standing there.

"You better get to work if you want that gem out in a few hours." Zeltrax said beside her.

"Get out of my way." She said to him as she pushed him back from the table and lowered her goggles. She picked the saw back up and went to work on the case. It would be ready in a few hours.

XXXX

Trent stood there looking at the bookcase and decided that he would go back into it. He reached out his hand and it sucked him back into the lab. He spins around and found no one there. He looked back at the table against one wall and saw that there was something on it and it was glowing green. He walked closer to it and felt a pull to pick it up. He leaned in closer and tried to see what it was. It looked like a silver bracelet with a green gem on it. He leaned in closer and the bracelet jumped onto his wrist and attached on to him. He backed up and tried to get it off when he started having flashes of a green man in a suit destroying buildings and walking through town. He fell back onto his back and started shaking. His body started glowing green as the images faded away. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. What had just happened? He jumped up and left the lab through an invisiportal. His entire body was still glowing green as he morphed into the Green Ranger.

XXXX

Elsa and Zeltrax walked back in the lab to check on the status of the gem. It should be fully charged and ready for Mesogogg to use. Elsa noticed first that the bracelet was missing.

"What have you done with the gem?" She asked as she turned to him.

"What? I didn't do anything with it." He said as he noticed that the bracelet was gone.

"Well I know that I left it there and now it is gone. You have to have something to do with it disappearing." She said to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said as he backed away form her. She was scaring him again.

"Whatever, I know what we can do. We need a creature, something vile." She said as she walked over to the transformer. It had two breakers sitting on it that had red and yellow liquids in them.

"Why do we need a creature?" Zeltrax asked from behind her.

"The gem is pure evil and whoever has it will be looking for a fight and we are going to give it to him." She said as she pushed the levers forward. The monster stepped out of the mist and stood before them. It looked like a lion that had a mane like a sunflower. It didn't look like much of a monster to Zeltrax but he didn't say anything. He watched as Elsa sent the monster to downtown in hopes that the Green Ranger would show up.

XXXX

Hayley was sitting at the computer when the alarms started going off. She pulled up what was wrong and saw that there was a monster downtown.

"Tommy, I believe that you are going to want to see this." She said as he came up behind her.

"Another monster? I guess we need to get down there." He said as he nodded to the kids. They walked to the back of the Command Center and morphed before disappearing through an invisiportal. They appeared on screen seconds later before the monster.

XXXX

"Hey over here!" Connor called out to the monster.

"Oh look rangers, now lets see. Red, no. Blue, no. Pink, no. Yellow, no. You are not the ranger I am looking for." He said before turning away.

"What is he talking about?" Krista asked as the others shrugged. They started forward as the monster blasted them which caused them all to flip back. They regained their footing and saw a flash of green fly past them and attack the monster.

"What is that?" Krista asked.

"Not sure." Kira stated trying to follow the flash. They all watched as the monster was destroyed and the flash stopped. It was another ranger and he was Green. They were all in amazement at this new ranger but before they could question him, he took off in a green flash. They take after him and called out to him. He stepped out of the shadows to face them.

"Dr. O is this a friend of yours?" Connor asked through his communicator.

"No I have never seen him before." Tommy said as he watched the kids.

"I am a friend of no one." The Green Ranger said in a deep voice.

"We are only trying to help you." Krista said.

"I need no one's help." He said as he unsheathed his dagger. He shot golden arrows out at the rangers. They fell as the arrows breezed past them. Tommy looked on before deciding to go and help his rangers.

XXXX

"Where is my gem?" Mesogogg asked Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Someone took it. We are trying to locate him now." Elsa said as she walked over to the screen.

"Someone is going to pay for this." Mesogogg said as Zeltrax stood as still as possible in front of him. Elsa was searching for the Green Ranger or even the other rangers. He may be fighting them. She finally found the rangers and sure enough he was fighting them and winning.

"I found him and he is fighting the rangers and winning." Elsa said as Mesogogg and Zeltrax walked over to her. They saw that the Green Ranger was indeed winning against the rangers.

XXXX

"Have you found out anything yet?" Tommy asked Hayley.

"No, but the gem has bonded to his DNA. It has jumbled it all up though. I can't get any readings on him." She said as Tommy sighed. This was not good news for them.

"Did you get a look at his dagger?" Hayley asked him.

"No." He said.

"I think that you should." She said as he did. She heard him swear because she knew that he would have that reaction. The dagger looked just like his when he was the Green Ranger.

"I have to get out there." He said as stood up. She nodded and watched as he walked to the back of the Command Center. He morphed and she sighed as she watched him leave. She didn't want him to relive those days again but it couldn't be helped. He had to face those demons himself.

XXXX

The Green Ranger left the rangers in a blur but they followed him.

"Stop, we just want to be friends." Krista said as he stepped out from behind them.

"I don't want to be friends and there is four rangers too many." He said and fired at them. They all fell with each attack he launched and struggled to get up with each hit. He then kicked it into high speed and blew pasted them and as he did sparks flew everywhere and the rangers went down once more.

"Man, I don't know how much more we can take but I'm not giving up." Krista said as the others nodded. They all stood up together but Kira and Ethan took off with Connor and Krista screaming for them. They jumped up and attacked the Green Ranger together but he easily fended them off and had each of them in his hands. He threw them several feet in the air and they landed on their backs. Their powers failed them and they transformed back into their street clothes. Connor and Krista then rushed forward to attack the Green Ranger but they faired no better and were threw several feet back. They were also transformed back into their street clothes. Tommy finally made it and saw that the rangers were not morphed and still on the ground. He rushed forward and started attacking the Green Ranger. He lasted longer than his kids but only because he was once an evil ranger. He ducked and dodged several punches until the Green Ranger finally nailed him. Tommy fell to his knees and the Green Ranger bent down and grabbed him.

"Stay out of my way or the next time you and your rangers will be destroyed." The Green Ranger stated before throwing Tommy against a building. Tommy blinked and saw that he was back in his street clothes. He jumps up and rushed over to the kids while the Green Ranger takes off.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asks the kids.

"Yea, I guess if you think getting beat up is okay." Connor said as he gains his feet. He reached down and helped Krista to her feet while Ethan helped Kira to hers.

"I think that we need to regroup at the Command Center and see if Hayley has found anything yet." Tommy said as the kids nodded. They all wanted to know who the Green Ranger was and how they could beat him.

XXXX

The Green Ranger stumbled down an alley before he fell and was transformed back into Trent in his street clothes. He took a deep breath before trying to get up. What had just happened? It was like someone had taken control of his body and made him do those things. He had to do something about this or he didn't think that he would survive.

XXXX

Trini sat down in the living room and turned on the tv. She wanted to watch a little news but Jason got home. He always wanted to watch baseball or whatever sport was on at the time. She smiled when they said that it would be sunny the rest of the week then it cut over to talk about the Power Rangers. It was like her high school days all over again because the news people all wanted to know who the rangers were but no one ever could. She paused when she saw that the rangers were fighting another ranger and he was green. She could tell that he was evil not only because he was fighting the other rangers but he was stronger and faster than the other rangers. She watched as he threw the Pink and Blue Rangers then the Red and Yellow Rangers. They disappeared from the screen and the Black Ranger showed up. She still had the feeling that she knew who the Black Ranger was but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She watched the fight until it cut back to the newscaster. It was five minutes later when it dawned on her that she knew who the Black Ranger was and boy was Tommy in trouble. She couldn't wait until Jason got home to tell him.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own aything but the concept. Also many thanks to Jelsi4life for helping me with each chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and many thanks to everyone that has stuck with this story and have waited for this chapter.

XXXX

"Jason, guess what I found out today." Trini said as soon as Jason walked into the house. He set his keys and other things on the table and walked over to his wife at the counter.

"What have you found out?" He asked as he leaned over to kiss her. He pulled back seconds later.

"The Black Ranger is Tommy." She said with a smile as he just looked at her.

"I don't believe. He would've told us." He said stepping back from him.

"No he would not because he wants us to have a normal life. He is bearing this burden alone even though we were rangers before him." She said as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well that's Tommy but I assume that he would've at least given us a heads up unless something is wrong." He said looking away from Trini before glancing back.

"What are you thinking, Jason?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Do you think its possible this has something to do with Kim?" He asked her.

"No I don't think it does but the Pink Ranger does fight like her a little." She said grabbing his hands.

"She fights like Kim?" He asked as she nodded.

"It's a little different but the same flips and spins though." She said.

"Like her daughter has?" Jason said.

"I'm going to kill her for not telling us." Trini said as Jason laughed. Kira was the Pink Ranger and they didn't even realize it.

"What are we going to do about Kira being a ranger?" He asked as she turned back to look at him.

"I don't know but we need to pay a visit to our rainbow ranger before we confront Kira. She may not even know that we were rangers or that her mother had once wore the color that she now wears." Trini said before walking back to the living room leaving him standing in the kitchen. It was going to be a long night of them going over what they would say to Tommy and Kira.

XXXX

In an abandoned warehouse downtown, the Green Ranger started transferring the energy that he had taken from the other ranger and aimed them at the egg he had found. It would make his dino grow and become his new zord. The Dragonzord would be a force to be reckoned with. He would destroy those rangers once and for all then he would go after the White Ranger. He was to be the only ranger left in Reefside.

XXXX

"Man I could use a smoothie." Kira said as she, Ethan, and Krista walked into Hayley's. They needed to regroup after the last attack from the Green Ranger. Cassidy and Devin were coming out of Hayley's as they were going in. Cassidy in her usual manner swung the door wide and hit Trent's arm that now held the Green morpher. Trent grabbed his wrist and held back a cry of pain as he watched Cassidy and Devin walked away. He head was hurting as was his body. It was like he had went ten rounds with Mike Tyson. He finally walked in and saw Hayley at the counter trying to take orders and make the orders at the same time. He heard Hayley asked Kira, Ethan, and Krista if they had seen him. It made him smile before he snapped out of it and walked over to them.

"You asked about me?" He asked as he came up behind Hayley.

"Oh Trent there you are but you don't look so good. Are you alright?" She asked taking note of his pale face and dull eyes.

"I'm fine." He said before walking to a table to take their orders.

"Well if you're sure." Hayley said under her breath as she heard Ethan, Kira, and Krista's communicators go off. Sighing she got back to work, there would be time later to find out what was going on in the ranger world.

"We read you." Ethan said as he answered the call.

"Please don't let it be the Green Ranger. I am still picking gravel out of my hair after the last attack." Krista said as Kira nodded and Ethan sighed.

"I need you guys at the Command Center now." Tommy said through their communicators. They looked at each other and stood up.

"We are on our way Dr. O." Ethan said as they made their out. Kira turned and looked at Trent before walking out. He was not looking well and he was messing up orders and dropping plates. She would have to talk to him later to make sure that everything was okay.

Hayley looked at the drinks that Trent had just spilled on the floor and sighed.

"Trent, you are obviously you are not feeling well. Go home and get some rest. I will take care of everything." Hayley said as Trent nodded and cleaned up his mess. He then turned and left feeling worse than when he had first walked in.

XXXX

"Okay we finally made it." Ethan said as he, Kira, and Krista walked in.

"Well if you would've let me drive over 20 miles, we would've been here sooner." Krista said which caused Kira and Connor to smile.

"That's fine we were just looking at the newest dino egg that the Green Ranger has." Tommy said as he started scanning the egg once again. They needed to get that egg away from the Green Ranger before he could take control of it. It would be even more powerful than the other rangers' zords. He leaned in closer to the screen when the picture change and brought up a new egg somewhere else.

"Another egg?" Krista asked as he nodded. This one was near to the other egg at the warehouse but they would still have to split up.

"Okay, Connor, you and Krista go to the warehouse and get that egg. Ethan, you, Kira, and I will head to the docks and get that egg. We need to act fast and meet back here. Those eggs look ready to hatch." He said as they nodded. Connor and Krista took their bikes as Tommy drove the other two in his Jeep.

XXXX

Trent was feeling worse now and he was stumbling down the alley. He tried focusing his eyes but could not. Seconds later he fell to the ground and rounded to his back in pain. His clothes were once again replaced with the Green Ranger uniform and fueled his blood with energy. He stood up and knew that he had to get back to his egg. It was almost time to crack that shell and reveal his zord. Calling up an invisiportal, he made his way to the warehouse.

XXXX

"Where do you think it is?" Krista asked Connor as they rounded the corner.

"Who knows but my guess is deeper into this warehouse." He said as they heard the Green Ranger. They turned the corner and saw him talking to the egg as he blasted it with energy beams. They pressed back into the wall and took a deep breath.

"I think its time to morph." She said as he nodded.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" They shouted as they swung their arms around and pressed their morphers. They were instantly transformed into the Red and Yellow Rangers.

"Stop right there!" Connor shouted as they faced the Green Ranger.

"What are you two here? Go away now before I destroy you." The Green Ranger said turning toward them.

"I think not." Krista said as they took a step forward.

"Well then I will just have to finish you off this time." He said as he surged forward. They blocked his first attack but the second knocked them to their knees. He then started firing energy beams at them.

"We need to do something about these beams. We can't get close enough." Connor said as Krista nodded. They each ducked and dove behind several blocks to try to regroup.

XXXX

"Elsa, I do believe that I have found the Green Ranger. He is in the warehouse fighting the Red and Yellow Rangers. Go after him now." Mesogogg said to them.

"Do you have a monster to bring with us?" Elsa asked as Mesogogg stepped to the side to reveal his latest monster. It was one of the weirdest with a crossbow for a head but hopefully he would get the job done.

"Bring me back the Green Ranger." Mesogogg screamed at them before he stormed out. Elsa looked at Zeltrax and the monster before she morphed into the White Ranger. Zeltrax looked at her suit and saw that it now had a skirt on it that had a hint of pink lining it. Why had her suit changed? He would worry about that later, now they had some rangers to take care of.

XXXX

Hayley heard the alarms as she stepped up to the computer. She sat down and brought up what the problem was. It was a monster attacking downtown but instead of being normal size, Mesogogg must have already upsized him to battle the rangers. She opened the communicator line so she could warn the rangers.

"Tommy!" She screamed through the line.

"What's up, Hayley?" He asked as she smiled. Only Tommy would act calm when someone was screaming at him from his wrist.

"You have trouble downtown in the form of a 30 foot monster. You might need to get down there now." She said as she brought up his image on the screen.

"Okay, contact Connor and Krista so that they can meet us down there." He said to her.

"Will do." She said as she called up Connor and Krista. They were just a little harder since they were fighting the Green Ranger but they finally got away she saw. She would have to watch him and the egg at the docks. One of those eggs was about to hatch. She just didn't know which one.

XXXX

The Green Ranger smiled beneath his helmet as the Red and Yellow Rangers left him to fight the monster that he could hear destroying downtown. He turned back to his egg and began blasting more energy at it. The egg needed to hatch now so that he could destroy those rangers today.

XXXX

"Dr. O, I think that we have another problem beside the monster." Kira said as he turned to see what she was looking at.

"Okay that is not good." He said as he saw the new dino zord attacking the dock workers.

"What should we do first?" Ethan asked him.

"You two join Connor and Krista downtown. I will deal with this dino." He told tem as they nodded. They made their way downtown to join up with Connor and Krista.

"Hayley?" Tommy asked as he raised his wrist to his mouth.

"I'm working on it, Tommy. Give me a minute." She said through his communicator. He smiled as he gave her, her required time. He ran to protect the dock workers that were still there.

"Okay he's all yours." Hayley said through his communicator.

"Thanks Hayley." He said back before turning to the dino. It had stopped attacking the workers and turned to find Tommy. The dino's color was changed from the dull gray to black to show Tommy's color.

XXXX

The rangers had finally met up with each other and saw that the monster was doing major damage.

"We need the megazord." Ethan said as Connor nodded. They called on their zords and jumped into them. Less than ten seconds later, they joined their zords to battle the monster. They blocked an attack from the monster before they fell down. Getting up once again, they grabbed the monster before once again falling. Meanwhile Tommy made his way to the warehouse to get the other egg. He saw the Green Ranger there before he was grabbed from behind and thrown back.

"Dr. Oliver we meet once again." Zeltrax said as he attacked him.

"To what do I own this pleasure?" Tommy asked as called his staff and stuck the ground knocking Zeltrax off his feet.

"Great trick but that will not work on me." The White Ranger said from behind him.

"Elsa? You are the White Ranger?" Tommy asked as she flipped down before him.

"Yes I am." She said before attacking him. They each kicked, punched, and blocked each attack. Her fighting style reminded him more of Kim's than anything else. She was flipping circles around him while attacking him. Her suit also looked more like Kim's than either Kira's or Krista's. The Green Ranger watched on before turning back to his egg only a little more time.

XXXX

"We need more power to defeat this monster." Krista said as the megazord fell once again. They forced it to get back up.

"Guys, try out the new zord." Hayley said through the line.

"Okay and thanks Hayley." Connor said as they called on the new zord. It attached to one of the arms megazord and looked like a huge claw. They grabbed the monster and sent him flying through the air. He then got up and they hit him with fire cut. The monster was cut into several pieces and then exploded behind the megazord. Back at the warehouse Tommy was still fighting Elsa after he had knocked Zeltrax to the ground once again. He then disappeared before Elsa too disappeared through an invisiportal. Tommy takes a deep breath before running back into the warehouse.

"Stop!" He yelled as he stopped behind the Green Ranger.

"You are too late!" The Green Ranger says with a laugh. Tommy looked around him at the green egg that was starting to move. He saw it shake before turning to run out of the warehouse. The whole building was going to come down on him if he stayed there. He had just made it outside when he turned and saw the new dino. The Green Ranger appeared on the next building with what looked like the Dragon dagger. Tommy looked back at the zord and held his breath. It was the Dragonzord that he had piloted years ago. How had it made it into that egg? The Dragonzord should have been buried long ago, never to be called upon again.

"I think that now I want to challenge your rangers, Dr. Oliver" The Green Ranger called from the building. This was just too much.

XXXX

"Jason, we have an even bigger problem than Tommy and Kira being rangers. Look at this." She said as he came into the living room. He looked at the tv and saw that the news was once again on the rangers. He saw the Black Ranger and Green Ranger were in the warehouse district but that wasn't what Trini was talking about. No she was meaning the new zord that wasn't new at all.

"How does the Green Ranger have the Dragonzord? Those powers were destroyed by Zedd all those years ago." He said as he looked over at his wife. This was bad news indeed.

XXXX

Hayley held her breath as the dino rose from the building. This was bad. How was the Dragonzord back?

XXXX

The rangers made their way to Dr. O and saw the newest zord but instead of being outlined in black like the other one, it was green. They knew what that meant. This was the Green Ranger's zord.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own anything. I would like to say thanks once again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Also thanks to Jelsi4Life for helping me out through the plot. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

The Green Ranger laughed and leaped up to stand on the top of his zord. He then got in the cockpit to attack the megazord. He flipped a switch and caused the Dragonzord to spin around super fast thus creating a wind storm. He kicked up so much dirt and dust that the rangers couldn't see what was going on. Tommy knew that his rangers needed some more firepower so he called up the Stegazord. The zord came charging out to help the rangers. The Green Ranger stopped the Dragonzord and raised the dragon dagger to his mouth. The stegazord came under his control then and joined with the Dragonzord to form his own megazord.

"He's got his own megazord." Tommy said through gritted teeth. The situation had just gone from bad to worse and he didn't know how to make it any better.

"What?" Connor said as they saw the Green Ranger join both of the zords.

"Okay brace for attack." Tommy said as the Green Ranger came at them with everything he had and more. The rangers tried to block each attack but he was coming at them faster than they could move. After a few minutes of that, their zords had all they could take. The zords disassembled and the rangers came tumbling out. They landed within feet of Tommy. He rushed over to help them up.

"Kira! Ethan! Connor! Krista! Are you guys alright?" He asked as he knelt down between Kira and Ethan.

"Yea but our zords aren't." Connor said as he stood up.

"Mine turn, now." The Green Ranger said with a laugh as he raised the dagger up to his mouth. He started to play it and the zords started weaving toward him.

"Hang on guys; we have to stop him before he gets all the zords." Tommy said as he raised his morpher up. He focused on the stegazord. It would weaken the Green Ranger and make him retreat. The rangers watched as Dr. O gained control of the stegazord. It finally disconnected from the Dragonzord.

"You will pay for that Dr. Oliver!" The Green Ranger said as he jumped out of the Dragonzord. He landed behind the warehouse and was brought to his knees by the pain coursing through his body. These powers were unstable at best and he had used too much of them for that battle. He fell back and was transformed back into Trent in his street clothes. Trent laid there for several minutes before he was even able to stand up.

XXXX

The rangers made it back to Tommy's and waited to see what hie would say to them.

"You guys need to get some rest." Tommy said as he looked at his rangers. They looked dead on their feet.

"No, what we need to do is find out who that blasted Green Ranger is." Krista said kicking the desk.

"Hey!" Hayley said as she spun around in the chair to face the rangers.

"Sorry, Hayley." Krista said as she sat down next to Kira.

"No I want you to go have some fun. Ethan, isn't there some new game that you want to play? And Kira when was the last time you picked up your guitar?" Tommy asked as he walked over to the computer before turning to face them.

"I don't know but I'm so worried about the Green Ranger that I don't think that I can play one note." Kira said looking around the room.

"Well I want each of you to go out and not worried about the Green Ranger, that's my job." Tommy said as they stood up and walked out leaving him and Hayley.

"Do you think that they will have some fun?" Hayley asked with a smile.

"No, they'll be back but maybe they will take some time. They need all the time that can get because it is about to get hard for all of us." He said going upstairs. She watched him walk away. He was in pain but she didn't know how to help him. If he would tell Jason and Trini, they would be able to help but he refused to bring them in. He wanted them to get the break that they deserved. She sighed and turned back to the computer. It was her job to find out who the Green Ranger was and stop him. They already had too much with Mesogogg, Zeltrax, Elsa, and the White Ranger. They needed to know who the Green Ranger was.

XXXX

"Over here, Connor!" One of his teammates shouted. Connor kicked the ball over to him and took off running to the goal. He had come to the park and got into a pick-up game as soon as he stepped on the field. The other guy passed the ball back to Connor and he drove it home in the net.

"Great shot, Connor!" The team screamed.

"Thanks." Connor said. He turned and saw Trent sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the field.

"Do you know him?" One of his teammates asked as he came up behind him.

"Yea I go to school with him." Connor said to him before turning back to Trent.

"Where are you thinking?" His teammate asked him.

"Uh nothing but I'll catch you later. I want to check on him." Connor said as he jogged over to Trent on the bench. Trent was holding his head and bent over like his stomach hurt. Connor made it to Trent's side seconds later.

"Hey man, are you alright? You don't look so good." Connor said as he touched Trent's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Trent said through the haze. He looked up at Connor and saw a blur in red.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked him once again.

"Yea, I go to go." Trent said as he jumped up and stumbled off. Connor looked back at the game then decided to follow after Trent. Something was wrong with him and he wanted to know what it was.

XXXX

"TOMMY!" Jason yelled as he walked into his house. Trini was right on his heels.

"Jason, Trini what you two doing here?" Tommy asked as he walked into the living room with a smile. He had missed them since he had been busy with Mesogogg.

"Do we need a reason to come and visit you, rainbow man?" Jason asked which caused Tommy to pause. Why would Jason call him that, he only knew of three colors that Tommy had worn. They knew something and they were here to crack him on the rest of it.

"I don't know." Tommy said motioning for them to sit down on the couch while he took the recliner.

"Jason, it will be easier if we just tell him." Trini said to her husband.

"Fine, Tommy we know that you are in black now and that Kira wears Pink." Jason said while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How long have you known?" Tommy simply asked.

"Not long, but the question is why didn't you tell us. We were two of the Originals, we can help." Trini said looking between Tommy and Jason.

"I didn't want to bring you two back into this life. You both deserve a break." Tommy told them with a sigh.

"No, we deserve to know all the facts and the fact is that we are in this. Who are the other rangers?" Jason asked.

"Connor is Red, Kira like you know is Pink, Krista is Yellow, Ethan is Blue, and I am Black. We have two evil rangers White and Green." He said leaning forward.

"White and Green, I see that someone took you colors bro. I also saw that the Green Ranger has a new weapon against you." Jason said.

"Yea I don't know how but he has the dragon dagger and Dragonzord but he does." Tommy informed them as he rubbed his face.

"Is there anything we can do?" Trini asked trying to think of anything that would help him.

"No, just watch out for Kira. She is taking this hard." He said as the girl in question walked in the house.

"Jason, Trini, what are you doing here?" Kira asked them as Ethan stepped in behind her.

"We were just catching up with Tommy." Trini said quickly. She didn't want Kira to know that she and Jason knew about her being a ranger.

"No, that's not true, they know everything." Tommy said standing up. He didn't want any other secrets between Kira, Jason, and Trini. It would tear them apart and Kira needed help. Jason and Trini would be able to help her since they had done this rodeo first.

"What? Why would you do that?" Kira asked him. The hurt reflecting in her eyes.

"Wait, you were the Original Red and Yellow Rangers, weren't you?" Ethan asked just now realizing where he had seen them before.

"Yes they were but they didn't tell me that. I had to find out through a video diary from Dr. O." Kira said as she ran downstairs to the Command Center.

"Kira, wait!" Trini yelled as Tommy stopped her.

"She will cool down, don't worry." He said as he motioned for Ethan to follow her.

"She is so much like her mother." Trini muttered under her breath. She wanted to tell Tommy now more than ever that Kira was Kim's daughter but it was too painful in the room as it was. Telling him that one of his students was his first love's daughter may tip the scales.

XXXX

Connor had followed Trent to an open clearing. He saw no sign of him though.

"Now I know he went this way." Connor muttered as the Green Ranger grabbed him from behind. They went sailing over the edge of the hill. Connor managed to morph before he touched the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked as he gained his feet.

"Fighting you." The Green Ranger said as he started after Connor. The Red Ranger did his best to block each attack and tried to get in own punches. He was thrown to the ground once again.

"Listen well Red Ranger, I will give you a chance to beat me." The Green Ranger said holding up the dragon dagger.

"And how will you do that?" Connor asked as he braced for the next attack.

"Without my weapon." The Green Ranger said as he threw it to the side. Connor didn't feel any better about that decision. He grabbed his blaster and aimed at the Green Ranger.

"Oh that doesn't seem nice but if you have to have a weapon to fight me then its fine." The Green Ranger said with a laugh. Connor thought about it for a minute before throwing the blaster to the side. The Green Ranger then charged for Connor and they fought hand to hand. It was more of a struggle than a fight. They didn't give an inch to the other one.

"Hey why can't we be on the same team? We are both rangers after all." Connor said as he was thrown to the ground by the Green Ranger.

"Because I am evil and I prefer to work alone." The Green Ranger said as Connor stood up and charged toward him again. The Green Ranger rushed him to but before he made it to Connor, he grabbed the dagger.

"I thought you said no weapons." Connor said as he blocked the attack.

"I'm evil remember." The Green Ranger said with a laugh as he attacked Connor again.

XXXX

"I see you two took Tommy's advice to heart." Hayley said with a smile as they walked over to her at the computer.

"I can't focus on anything. I thought it would be better to see what I can do here." Kira said on a sigh. She was trying not to think about Jason and Trini being rangers and now knowing that she was a ranger as well. This was getting harder with each battle. The visions of the woman kept appearing and asking for help.

"Yea I can't even play Pac-man right now." Ethan said as Kira and Hayley smiled. They turned when they heard someone else come downstairs.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who can't relax." Krista said with a smile walking over to them.

"No I think that only one who could actually relax is Connor. He probably went to the park to play soccer." Kira said.

"Yea I'm sure he did. Here we are worrying about the next attack and he is playing soccer." Krista stated.

"Well I did tell everyone to relax not just Connor." Tommy said behind them with Jason and Trini following him.

"Oh wow Hayley; you did a great job outfitting this place." Trini exclaimed looking around at all the stuff Tommy had.

"You think Hayley did all of this?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Yes I do." Trini said before laughing. The alarms sounded as Hayley brought up what the problem was.

"Well I say that Mesogogg wants to play now." Ethan said as the monster showed up downtown.

"Well Connor's fun is over now." Krista said as Connor came over the communicators.

"I might need some help guys." He said as Hayley brought up the image of Connor and the Green Ranger fighting near the park.

"I don't even want to know what you call fun Connor but hold on." Tommy said with a sigh.

"Who goes where, Dr. O?" Kira asked him.

"Ethan, you go help Connor. Krista and Kira, you are with me." He said as they morphed. They then took off.

"Well this is new to me. I don't think I have ever waited and watched a battle." Trini said grabbing a chair and pulling it up near to Hayley.

"Welcome to the game. It's hard to watch them and not help but I know I am needed here more." Hayley said as Trini nodded.

XXXX

"Mesogogg, your monster is downtown but the Red Ranger is with the Green Ranger now." Zeltrax informed him.

"Good. Elsa you know what to do." Mesogogg said to her as she nodded. She morphed into the White Ranger then disappeared to meet up with Tommy and the girls.

XXXX

"Okay we can't call on your zords." Tommy informed them.

"We need zords though." Krista said as Tommy nodded. He brought his wrist up and called on the auxiliary zords. They would battle until Ethan and Connor got there.

"You don't think that you are going to take the easy way out now do you?" The White Ranger asked behind them.

"Elsa, so nice of you to join the party but I'm afraid that we are busy at the moment." Tommy said trying to focus on the monster and the zords.

"Oh but you see I want to play." Elsa said as she charged toward him. He ducked her attack as the girls turned to watch the zords and fire on the monster. They knew that Tommy could control Elsa and if not they were there.

"I see that you added some color to your suit. It won't change anything." Tommy said as he blocked the punch. Elsa then flipped over his head and dropped to her knee to sweep his legs out from under him. Tommy fell back but sprang back up to attack her. Bending back she caught his hand then flipped him around.

"I see you learned a few things, Elsa." He said as he used his strength to force his arm back and bring her around to the front.

"You might be stronger than me but I am smarter than you." She said dropping down out of his hold.

XXXX

"Wow, who is the White Ranger?" Jason asked as he watched Tommy fight them.

"Elsa." Hayley said.

"A woman? Wow she is getting it to him. Almost like Kim used to do." He said off-handily.

"Yea just like Kim." Trini said looking closer at the White Ranger.

"Trini, it's not her. It can't be." Jason pointed out trying to reason with not only her but also himself.

"Look at her." Trini said sternly. Hayley just sat back and watched. She had no clue what they were talking about but she would ask them later. She had two battles to watch.

XXXX

Ethan finally made it to where Connor and the Green Ranger were fighting. He blocked the next attack from the Green Ranger and helped Connor up.

"Oh look two little rangers." The Green Ranger said with a laugh. Behind him an invisiportal opened up and revealed Mesogogg and Zeltrax. They walked toward the Green Ranger.

"What do you want?" The Green Ranger asked them.

"You, I want you on my side since that is my gem. When I rule the world, you will serve me." Mesogogg said.

"No, I work alone." He said as he called up the Dragonzord and jumped in it.

"What is going on here?" Ethan asked drawing everyone back on the ground. Mesogogg looked at them before he called up his monster from downtown to battle the Green Ranger.

"I don't think that they knew that they are on the same side." Ethan whispered to Connor. Zeltrax turned and fired at Ethan and Connor.

"No, leave them. The Green Ranger seems to like to battle with them." Mesogogg said as they disappeared through an invisiportal.

XXXX

"Where did the monster go?" Kira asked breathing hard.

"Who knows but we need to get to Connor and Ethan." Krista pointed out.

"What about Dr. O?" Kira asked as they turned back to watch Dr. O and the White Ranger fighting.

"I'm not sure." Krista said as the monster and the Green Ranger's zord appeared behind them once again. Connor and Ethan were there in an instant as well. The Green Ranger then gained back control of the stegazord to combine it with his once again. The White Ranger then backed away from Tommy and disappeared through an invisiportal. They watched as the Green Ranger fought against Mesogogg's monster before Mesogogg called it back.

XXXX

"Okay well I think that I have seen everything now, an evil ranger fighting a monster. What is the Ranger World coming too?" Jason asked as the rangers came into the Command Center.

"Who knows?" Tommy said as he smiled. The rangers powered down.

"Hey I just remember that we left your fossil thing back at the warehouse." Connor said looking at Tommy.

"That's fine, I will go get it." Tommy said grabbing his bag. The teens left his house leaving Jason, Trini, Hayley, and Tommy there.

"I see that Kira is still mad." Tommy pointed out.

"She will get over it. Do you want me to go with you?" Jason asked him.

"No I will be fine. You go and talk to Kira." He said before walking out. He needed to get to the warehouse.

XXXX

Tommy finally made it to the warehouse and started looking for his fossil finder. He turned the corner and saw his finder attached to some control board. He touched it while someone fell into some barrels behind him. He turned fast to see that it was Trent.

"Trent, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked the teen. He knelt down beside him but was thrown back when Trent was transformed into the Green Ranger.

"Trent, you're the Green Ranger? Hayley!" Tommy said into his communicator.

"Tommy?" She asked as she brought up his image at the warehouse. She saw that he had morphed to fight the Green Ranger.

"Hayley, the Green Ranger is…" He started as Trent turned on him. He fired the finder at him and encased Tommy in amber.

"I don't think so, Dr. Oliver!" Trent said as the amber hardened over the Black Ranger.

"Tommy! Tommy! Oh no." She said as she focused on the image of Tommy in amber. What was going to happen now?

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and the next should be out sometime soon.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own anything and a huge thanks goes out to the reviewers. Sorry for the wait on this chapter but hopefully you will liked this chapter.

XXXX

The encased Tommy was brought back to the Command Center. The rangers watched as Hayley ran scan after scan on him. Finally Connor couldn't take it any longer.

"Is there anything we can do?" He asked.

"No and I'm not sure that I can do anything. He is alive in that amber right now." She said looking at the rangers. "I will keep trying to find a way though." She said when she saw the worry in their eyes. They nodded and watched her walk over to the computer to see what she could do for Tommy. Looking back at their encased comrade, the rangers sighed. This was going to be a long week if today was anything to go by.

XXXX

"I should kill both of you. The Green Ranger has destroyed another one of my monsters. Can you two not get anything right?" Mesogogg asked as he circled Elsa and Zeltrax in his lab.

"Well I do have a plan, if you would like to hear it." Elsa said as she skirted around both of them to get to the machine she had built.

"Well what is it?" Mesogogg asked.

"I have built this machine to locate the Green Dino gem and if we find the gem, we find the Green Ranger." Elsa said without looking at them.

XXXX

Trent was stumbling around the downtown section of Reefside as he leaned against a nearby building to catch his breath. Looking down at his wrist, he remembered everything that had led up until this moment. He remembered being sucked into the invisiportal and the gem bonding with him. He also remembered battling the rangers and winning. How could he stop this? He did not want to do this.

XXXX

Connor, Kira, Krista, and Ethan walked into Hayley's café and saw that it was packed to the gills.

"What s going on?" Connor asked as Hayley smiled at them.

"Who knows but were are we going to sit?" Ethan asked them as Trent breaks through them.

"Hey Trent." Kira said as he just walked past them. Krista looked over at Kira and shrugged.

"What's up with him?" Ethan asked as Connor shrugged. They watched as he walked up to Hayley. They walked a little closer to listen to Trent tell Hayley that he quit.

"What? I need your help now." Hayley said as she served two more customers.

"I just can't work anymore." He said turning his back on her.

"Trent, is this anything to do with your father?" Hayley asked as she made another drink.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said once more. Kira stopped him at the door.

"Trent, you can't leave Hayley like this. She needs your help." Kira said in low tones.

"Something has come up and if I don't tell anyone, I think I might explode." He said looking at her.

"You can tell me." She said as Cassidy pushed past her.

"People, people, I have the most exciting news." She said as she walked up on stage and grabbed the mic stand. Everyone turned to look up at her all wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" Someone from the right side of the room asked.

"I have the scoop of the century, the identity of the Green Ranger." She said as several people grasped. Trent was looking nervous as he shifted back and forth on his feet. He was pushed to the side as Devin burst through the door. Trent moved back and watched as Devin ran up on the stage.

"Oh here is Devin and we will show you who the White Ranger is." Cassidy said as she turned to look at an empty-handed Devin. "Where is the camera?" She asked him.

"I need to tell you something. I kind of let my sister borrow my camera." He said as Cassidy just looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"She needed it. What was I supposed to do?" He asked as he backed away from her.

"I'm sorry folks but it seems that the tape has been misplaced temporarily." She said as she turned back to Devin standing on her right. "Get that camera back." She said as he nodded and took off running. Everyone started laughing as they got back to wherever they were doing.

"Okay back to what you were …" Kira started as she turned but Trent was no where to be found. "Where did he go?" She asked more to herself since no one else was around.

XXXX

Trent had wandered outside and had made around the corner before the pain started shooting up his body right before he morphed into the Green Ranger. "Aw this is much better." He said in a deeper tone of voice than he normally had.

XXXX

"I almost have the Green Ranger. It should be coming up in a matter of minutes." Elsa said as she punched in a series of buttons.

"I know where he is." Mesogogg said as he pointed to the screen.

"Oh." She said as she and Zeltrax walked toward the screen.

"Go get him!" Mesogogg yelled as they nodded and disappeared in an invisiportal.

XXXX

"Well well look what we have here." Elsa said as she and Zeltrax landed before the Green Ranger.

"What do you want?" He asked the two of them.

"We are here to ask if you would join us in defeating the Power Rangers." Elsa said as she circled the Green Ranger.

"I don't think so. I need no one." He said as Elsa and Zeltrax attacked him. They found sword to sword for several minutes until the rangers came riding up on their bikes.

"Whose side do we take?" Connor asked as they saw who was fighting. Krista just shook her head at Connor before turning back.

"We will make this easier for you and leave." Elsa said as she and Zeltrax left the scene through an invisiportal. The Green Ranger looked at the rangers before attacking. He sent several bolts of energy out at them as they ducked and dodged them. Connor, Krista, and Ethan were knocked to the side as the Green Ranger rushed forward and attacked Kira. He had her by the throat and held up against a building. The Pink Ranger was kicking trying to break hir hold.

"Super dino mode." Kira said as she felt an increase in power and the diamonds on her suit projected outward. She threw the Green Ranger back and flew over him before coming back toward him. He got back up and fired at her sending her to the ground several feet away. Connor, Krista, and Ethan finally get back into the action as they stepped between the Green Ranger and Kira. They raised their weapons high as they charged the Green Ranger. He threw them back with more fire power and Kira got back up and attacked him again. She only got in one attack before he threw her several feet in the air with the golden arrows shooting at her. She fell to the ground and landed on her side. She gripped her side as she was powered down. Krista, Connor, and Ethan powered up and stepped up again. They continued to fight the Green Ranger until he blasted them back. He ran over to Kira and was intent on destroying her until he jerked her up and saw who it was.

"KIRA!" Krista yelled as the Green Ranger neared the Pink Ranger.

"Kira?" He asked as he looked down at her small face and saw all the past times he had seen her either at school or Hayley's. He was thrown back away from her by Connor. Struggling to get up Krista, Ethan, and Connor rushed him and held him up against the wall before he pushed them back. His mind was not in the fight though because he couldn't get over the fact that Kira was the Pink Ranger. He backed away from them before he teleported away from them using an invisiportal. Connor, Krista, and Ethan powered down and ran over to Kira. Connor knelt down and helped her to stand. Krista and Ethan were on the look out in case the Gren Ranger came back.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked her as he and Krista looked her over.

"Yea but I think we have a bigger problem. He knows who I am." She said looking between them. They nodded before making their way to the Command Center.

XXXX

"You are both failures!" Mesogogg said as he circled Elsa and Zeltrax.

"I know a way we can defeat him." Elsa said as she ran back over to the computer. "We can beat him in his human form." She said as she felt a pain that she hid. She had shooting pains gripping her that she didn't know how to handle. Punching in what was needed, she pushed the pain to the back of her mind.

XXXX

Kira walked quietly to the secluded lake. She saw a lone figure sitting on the bench turned toward the lake. Coming to a stop behind him, she took a breath.

"Trent?" She said as he slammed his book shut.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" He asked her as she sat down beside him.

"You said that you wanted to tell me something. If you need help, you have got to tell me." She said with a smile. He opened his book and showed her what he had drawn. "If you dream of being a super hero, then the Green Ranger is not the way to go." She said grabbing his hand.

"What if it's not my choice?" He asked looking up at her.

"What are you saying?" She asked him gripping his hand tighter. He pulled his left hand away for a moment and showed her his morpher. She dropped his other hand as she jumped up and looked down at him. He wasn't surprised at her reaction. "You tried to kill me!" She yelled.

"But I didn't." He said rising in front of her. "It's this gem; it makes me do things that I won't normally do. I need help." He said slowly.

"Well I may know some people who could help." She said looking at him.

"Who?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Connor, Krista, and Ethan." She said quietly.

"Connor, Krista, and Ethan?" He said looking at her before a light came on. "They are..." He started as she nodded.

"Yea, I know kind of hard to believe but they are." She said. "Will you stay here? I will bring them to you." She said as he nodded. She took in a run to find the guys, hoping to find them back at the Command Center.

XXXX

"I've found him." Elsa said as Mesogogg called on an army of tyrannodrones to capture him. They grabbed Trent from behind and trapped him with a net. As soon as they got back to the lab Mesogogg threw the net off and was shocked. Standing before him was Trent.

"You are Anton Mercer's son. Well, well I do believe that we can use you." Mesogogg said as he walked away from Trent. "You will help me bring this time back to the wonder of the Dinosaur era." Mesogogg said throwing his head back.

"I will never join you." Trent said as he struggled against the tyrannodrones still holding him.

"For a while maybe but then the gem will take over and you will join me in conquering the world." Mesogogg said as Trent struggled more before morphing into the Green Ranger and throwing the tyrannodrones to the side. He then disappeared through an invisiportal.

XXXX

"What? Trent is the Green Ranger. Are you sure?" Krista asked pacing in front of them. She was making Connor dizzy with all her pacing but she had already jumped him when he told her to stop.

"Yes I'm sure and he needs our help." She said patiently. She hoped that Krista would understand then help her get the boys on board but apparently that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Stop defending him, he tried to kill you earlier." Connor busted out before he too jumped up.

"I kind of have to agree with Connor on this one, Kira. The dude did try to kill you." Ethan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"A ranger needs help. What would Dr. O do?" She asked them as she pointed back to the amber encased Black Ranger.

"Dr. O is in that amber because of Trent." Krista pointed out.

"Hayley, you will help, right?" Kira asked her in pleading tones.

"I'm not actually sure if I can help him but I will try. We will all try." Hayley said looking at the boys and Krista but they nodded in agreement. They made their way to the lake only to find Trent gone.

"I thought you told him to meet us here." Connor said looking at Kira.

"I did, something must've happened." She said as she looked around.

"Yea he ditched you because he plans on attacking somewhere downtown." Krista said under her breath. She didn't think that this was a good idea but Kira was her friend and Trent was a ranger. An evil ranger but a ranger none the less.

XXXX

The rangers made it back to the Command Center and Hayley found Trent seconds later only he was the Green Ranger.

"Guys you better come and see this." She said as they rushed over to see the Green Ranger downtown.

"We'll handle it." Connor said before turning to face Kira. "You know that we have to do anything we can to stop him, right?" He asked her. He wanted to make sure that she did her job in protecting the citizens of Reefside.

"I know." She said quietly as they stepped and morphed before heading downtown on their bikes. The Green Ranger had already called on his zord and was waiting on them when they showed up.

"He's not playing around, is he." Ethan said as they called on their zords. Jumping into them they quickly brought them online and formed the megazord.

"You think to stop me?" The Green Ranger shouted before laughing.

"Hey guys, I have you a new zord." Hayley said as a little orange zord plowed up through the pavement. It looked more like a mini stegazord but with a spinning disk on its back. The Green Ranger's Dragonzord stepped forward and grabbed the zord while the rangers' megazord grabbed the other end. They fought over the zord until the zord spun around on both of them.

"Guys, he may be small but don't underestimate his ability." Hayley said through their communicators.

"Okay let's see what this little zord can do." Connor said as they locked onto the zord and combined it with the megazord. It replaced one of the arms so that it was like the two arms were lances ready for the attack. They attacked the Dragonzord with everything they had and then some. They backed him up and finally knocked him down. He finally retreated from the battle seconds later unable to take anymore.

XXXX

The kids made their way back to Hayley's minus Kira. Connor, Krista, and Ethan found out that Devin's sister had filmed the birth of her child on the same tape of who the Green Ranger was which caused Cassidy to faint dead away. Meanwhile Kira made her way back to the lake. She looked out over the lake as Trent came up behind her.

"Trent! Why didn't you wait for me earlier?" She asked.

"I did but … well it's a long story." He said shifting his feet.

"I want to help you but you have to let me." She said looking at him.

"It's too late to help me. The gem is already taken over me." He said moving back from her. "I have to leave." He said backing up even more.

"Trent, why?" She asked as he shook his head and took off. She was left standing there at the lake by herself. She turned back to look out over the water before kicking a nearby rock into the lake. Watching as it rippled throughout the lake, she wondered why Trent had left. He had said that it was too late that the gem had taken over but there must be someway to get him back. She had to get him back. As she looked over the lake, she felt a warmth that she hadn't felt in years, the warmth of her mother.

XXXX

Elsa watched the young Pink Ranger. It brought back memories that she didn't know she had. One of her looking out over a lake with someone beside her but she couldn't get a clear picture of who it was. Where were the images coming from? She had always been Elsa, hadn't she? These images had to stop if she was to destory those rangers.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay I am sooo sorry that it has been forever since this was last updated. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and thanks to Jelsi4Life for the backup.

XXXX

This had to be the right house. Only Tommy would live out in the middle of nowhere. Parking his blue car behind the red sports car, he stepped out. When Hayley had called and outlined the situation, he could only say yes. Tommy needed his help and that's all that mattered. Going around to the other side of his vehicle he helped his friend out. They had a job to do.

XXXX

Kira made her way back to the Command Center feeling lonelier than she had been since her mother's disappearance. Everything was falling apart and she didn't know how to stop it. Standing in front of Dr. O's house, she had a clear image of her mother smiling while she sat on the front steps. Why would her mother be here? They had lived in Angel Grove not Reefside. It was time to have all of her questions answered and the only ones to do that were Jason and Trini. She would just have to confront them when she got home later tonight. They had all the answers that she wanted, she was sure of it.

XXXX

Krista looked out the back sliding glass at Connor. Ethan was downstairs with Hayley trying to work on a way to get Dr. O out of the amber. She had no clue where Kira had escaped too. The Pink Ranger had had a lot on her mind recently that it made Krista wondered if this was getting too much for the other girl to handle. Looking out at Connor once again, she also wondered if this was too much for him too. He was supposed to be the leader but he seemed so lost out there. It made her want to run out there to him and comfort him. It really wasn't her place though because he didn't really see her. He was the star jock of high school and she wasn't in his scope of reality. Turning away she made her way back downstairs to help Hayley and Ethan try to find a way to get Dr. O out of that blasted amber that the Green Ranger had put him in.

XXXX

"Okay I think that I have found a way to get Tommy out of the amber." Hayley said as Krista and Ethan looked over at her. They were discussing ways to get Dr. O out of the amber. They couldn't just crack it open in case it had fused with Dr. O in some way that they couldn't see.

"Does it involve blasting him out because Connor wants to be here if we do that" Krista said with a smile as Hayley just shook her head. Of course Connor would love to blast Tommy out of the amber. He was a Red Ranger after all. Ethan had seem to like that suggestion too so maybe it wasn't just a Red thing.

"No I am not blasting him out. I am going to try to reverse his gem. I'm just hoping that this will work." She said as Kira appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Krista looked over at the Pink Ranger and tried to gauge her mood. She just seemed sad and Krista wondered if it had anything to with Trent Mercer. Could Kira have a crush on the Green Ranger?

"And if it doesn't?" Kira asked. She had heard Hayley's explanation as she walked down the stairs.

"Then I don't know what will." Hayley said which caused Kira, Ethan, and Krista to look at her in fear. They needed Dr. O because they couldn't do this without him. Hayley had never been a ranger so she didn't know what they needed to know and she knew that Tommy didn't want Jason and Trini brought back in this life but she just might have to make that call. They were some of the first and knew this job better than anyone else in this room except for Tommy but he was no help right now.

"Go for it Hayley." Krista said as Kira nodded. They stepped back as watched as Hayley aimed a beam of light at Tommy's morpher. The beam bounced off of the amber encasement and hit Kira square in the chest. She crumpled to the floor as Krista knelt down on side of her while Ethan knelt down on the other side. The Pink Ranger wasn't moving.

"Kira? Kira!" Hayley said as she turned the machine off and ran to the side that Ethan was on. They heard a groan and all sighed with relief.

XXXX

"Elsa, I need for you to power up this monster for me." Zeltrax said as Elsa just looked at him before grabbing her head.

"NO!" She said screamed as she crumpled to the floor. Images were flooding through her mind like waves coming one after another. She saw the Pink Ranger being hit by a beam of light and she saw the Black Ranger in the amber. Standing she knew what she had to do. Destroy those rangers if she were ever to live without these images. They were becoming too much for her. She would create a monster to destroy those blasted rangers starting with that Pink Ranger.

XXXX

"Kira, are you alright?" Hayley said as Kira opened her eyes.

"I think so but that should've come with a warning." Kira said as she rose up and looked Hayley, Ethan, and Krista. She saw their concern showing through their eyes.

"Well at least you got your humor back." Krista said with a smile.

"I don't see what's so funny. Dr. O is still in amber and Trent is still on the loose as the Evil Green Ranger." Connor said from the stairs.

"You're right Connor." Hayley said as a man appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did I get here just in time?" Justin asked as Hayley sighed and nodded.

"Yes you did." She said. "Oh guys this is Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger if you remember from Tommy's video and this is Alpha 5." She said as they nodded.

"Okay so Tommy is encased in amber, big surprise that he is." Justin said with a smile before walking over to the computer. He wasn't sure how he would get Tommy out of the amber but they would try everything and if that didn't work then he would call in Billy and Trini. Alpha walked over to the encased Tommy and sighed. How had he been encased and why?

XXXX

Trini watched as the news showed a new ranger running around the downtown area. This was not good, apparently there was a new evil ranger on the loose and was a blast from the past for her. How could there be another Evil Green Ranger. The rangers already had an Evil White Ranger. Tommy needed help and she intended to barge in and give him the help that he didn't want. Picking up her cell she called her husband and demanded that he get home. She would tell him everything once he got home just in case someone was listening in on their line. They couldn't risk anyone finding out who the Power Rangers were or who former Power Rangers were.

XXXX

"What is it Ethan?" Connor asked Ethan sat down and bought up the image of down town.

"Mesogogg has sent a monster to the park." He stated as Hayley came up beside them.

"You better get there while Justin, Alpha, and I hold the fort down." She said as Ethan stood up and joined the others at the back of the room. They morphed as Hayley ran scans on the monster. At least this one didn't look quite as ugly as the others had. In fact the monster looked sort of funny with a pink bow in one hand, a quiver of arrows on its back, and a heart on top its head. The face almost looked like a child had drawn it and the clothes were pink and white. She wondered if Mesogogg had raided a Hallmark card for this monster. Surely there had to be something special about it. Why else would Mesgogg sent such a silly monster to fight the rangers. Looking back at the screen she saw that the rangers had finally made it there but Elsa, Zeltrax, and the Green Ranger were there to join the party. This didn't look too pretty but at least the monster didn't have anything special as far as the scans showed.

"Don't underestimate the monster." Justin said not looking away from the computer he was working on.

"Can you read minds now?" She asked as he laughed.

"No, I heard how you said that Mesogogg had sent a monster. It was like really he sent that monster." He stated while typing.

"Yea I guess so but you haven't seen this monster." She stated as he looked over at the screen.

"Actually it kind of reminds me of Kimberly." He stated turning back to his computer.

"What? Tommy's ex? Now I know that she didn't look like a monster." Hayley said as he shook his head no.

"It's the arrows, Kim's weapon was the power bow and man could she use that thing." He replied.

"How do you know? You don't know her as the Pink Ranger." She said.

"No but I did see footage to try to learn how to fight with the others before they handed over their powers." He said as she slowly nodded. She could see that. She had always heard that Kim was a greater fighter even if she did call for Tommy during battles. Hayley's theory on that was that Kim knew that Tommy liked it so she acted like she needed his help to make him into a better ranger. If she ever got to meet Kim, she would ask her if she had guessed right.

XXXX

"What are you doing here?" Connor yelled as Elsa attacked him with her staff.

"I came to join my monster in defeating you." She screamed as Zeltrax laughed.

"You think that monster stands a chance in defeating us. He doesn't even look like a scary monster at least not with those girly arrows and heart on his head." Krista shouted as she shot a blast at Elsa who easily dodged the blast.

"Girly arrows? I will show you girly arrows!" The monster yelled as he shot the closet ranger which happened to be Kira. The arrow stuck out of her shoulder like another arm. Trent, who was still under the Green Ranger power, ran over to her as the monster shot another arrow at her. This one though hit him instead of her. Krista fired another shot at the monster trying to hit the quiver but missed her mark entirely. Elsa blasted a shot at the Yellow Ranger that Krista had to dodge rather quickly. It narrowly missed her but it did miss.

"Hey look the Power Rangers." Devin said as Cassidy screamed. She pulled him so that they could get closer to the action. She just knew that today was the day that she found out who the Power Rangers were. She had wanted to go to the park to record some footage of the park for an upcoming piece that she had planned but this was so much better. She would get the rangers on tape once and for all.

"Cassidy and Devin are here, Ethan make sure that they don't get any closer." Connor said in low tones so that they didn't hear him. Ethan nodded and turned to get closer to them as he was shot with an arrow too. He went down as another arrow whizzed by his head. This one took root in Devin's thigh. Cassidy passed out from the image of the arrow protruding out of the Blue Ranger's back and now Devin's leg which was a good thing.

"Connor!" Krista screamed as he too went down with an arrow in his shoulder. She watched as everyone who had been shot finally start to move. Looking around she couldn't find Elsa or Zeltrax anywhere. Where had they gone?

"Oh it looks like I am out of arrow, Yellow Ranger. No worries though because you will have your hands full with all of them." The monster said before disappearing through an invisiportal. What had he meant by that?

"Are you alright?" Krista asked as she knelt down next to Connor. He groaned as he nodded. She sighed and watched as Kira, Ethan, Trent, Devin, and Cassidy got up. They had to get out of her before Cassidy asked them for an interview. To her left an invisiportal opened up and all the rangers except for Trent jumped through it. He ran the opposite direction as Cassidy and Devin just stood there.

"What was all that about?" She asked as Devin just shrugged. "Oh and I didn't even get an interview with them!" She screamed before stomping off. Devin sighed and followed her out of the park with the camera still in his hand. His finger touched the erase button and all the footage of the battle was gone in a matter of seconds which was great for the rangers since Krista had screamed Connor's name when he had been shot.

XXXX

"Have you gotten any further on getting Dr. O out of that amber?" Connor asked standing behind Justin.

"No but maybe." Justin stated. "But sometime alone would be great." He said as everyone got the hint. Kira was the first to leave because she wanted to find Trent to ask him if he was alright. Ethan was next because he wanted to make sure that Cassidy and Devin didn't get anything that they could tie to them. Connor and Krista headed out next on their way to the warehouse to see if they could find anything that might help with getting Dr. O out sooner. Hayley knew that she would just probably be in the way so she left and made her way to the cyberspace. She had work to do there anyway. After everyone left, Justin heard someone coming down the steps. He guessed that someone must have left something so he didn't bother to look up.

"So he's got you helping him, no wonder he didn't ask us." Trini stated as Justin spun around. "And Alpha." She stated with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked jumping up and walking over to them.

"We are here to help or so my wife says." Jason said slapping Justin on the back.

"We are going to help." She said pulling Justin in for a hug. "Where is everyone else?" She asked looking around.

"I sent them away so that I could work." He replied going back to the computer.

"Do you want us to go away?" Jason asked looking at his wife.

"No, actually I could use Trini's help and maybe yours." He said as Trini laughed before walking over to sit next to him.

"Jason, please don't touch anything." Trini said as Jason scoffed.

"Who do I look like? Rocky?" He asked as Trini rolled her eyes and got to work. Jason sat down and studied the amber surrounding Tommy. Whoever had put him in there did a good job. It was flawless which didn't help them a bit.

XXXX

"Elsa you have failed me!" Mesogogg yelled as Elsa stood her ground.

"I believe that you are wrong, you see the monster's job was to shoot the rangers and he did that." She stated before walking away.

"What did she mean by that?" Zeltrax asked.

"I don't know but I want you to watch her. I do believe that the spell on her is wearing thin. She is having too much interaction with her past." Mesogogg said.

"Should I destroy her past?" Zeltrax asked as Mesogogg shook his head no.

"We will see what happens with this monster." He stated as Zeltrax nodded.

XXXX

Ethan finally found Devin and Cassidy at Hayley's He walked over to their table and sat down. Looking at Cassidy he saw her in a totally different light. Why had he never seen her beauty before?

"Hey Devin, Cassidy." He said as they looked up at him.

"Hey Ethan, did you see that ranger attack in the park?" Cassidy asked looking at him.  
"No I missed that, did you get any footage of it?" He asked calmly.

"Ugh, no. Devin forgot to turn the camera on." She stated pointing to the other guy.

"The camera was on just not recording." He said scratching his head. He thought he had pushed record but apparently he hadn't. The fight must have distracted him.

"Oh that's too bad but I was wondering if I could take you out to help you forget about those rangers." Ethan stated as Devin looked at him.

"I was going to take her out because of my failure to record the fight." He said as he stood up. Ethan stood up with him and glared at him.

"You have already screwed up her day why ruin her night?" He asked as Cassidy laughed.

"Guys, I am flattered but I am not going on a date with either of you. I can't afford to let my mind wander away from my first love." She stated standing up as well.

"Your first love?" Both of them asked.

"Reporting." She said walking away from the table and out the door. Ethan and Devin watched her leave before following her out.

XXXX

"Did I tell you that I think you look really pretty today?" Connor asked as Krista blushed.

"Uh no you didn't but thank you." She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I also love how you are wearing your hair." He said leaning in close to her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Connor had never said anything like this to her. Backing up she felt the wall behind her as he came closer. "Its suits your face." He said brushing back a strand of hair. She felt her face heat up as her spine tingled.

"Thank you, I think but we need to find something that will help Justin get Dr. O out." She said ducking under his arm. He laughed softly as watched her turn away from him. They walked the entire warehouse over trying to find anything that would help but came up empty-handed.

"I guess we should get back." Connor stated as Krista nodded. Grabbing her hand, he led her out of the warehouse and back to his car. She tried to calm her racing heart but his touch just sent it into overdrive. It was only slowed when he released her hand to get in his car. Taking a deep breath, she counted to ten. Something just wasn't adding up here but she couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe Connor was finally noticing that she was at his side and not just some nameless ranger fighting with him. They were pulling up in Dr. O's driveway but she knew it. Jumping out of the car, they slowly made their way to the basement to only stop short when they saw two people that they had only seen in Dr. O's video a few weeks ago.

"Who are you?" Jason asked looking up at them.

XXXX

Kira finally found Trent. He was sitting by the lake where she had watched him disappear. There was something about him that drew her near. She didn't know what it was but it was there. Walking quietly over to him, she tried not to spook him.

"I know you're there." He stated as she paused.

"How?" She asked before moving to his side.

"I don't know. It's like I know when you are near me or when you are hurt." He said looking at her. She nodded then sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes neither talking as they looked out over the lake.

"Trent, are you still having problems controlling your powers?" She asked looking back at him.

"Yea and I think it's getting worse." He stated turning towards her. "It seems to come up quicker and stay longer but not when you are around." He said taking her hand in his.

"Then maybe I should be around more often." She said squeezing his hand.

"I think I would like that." He said quietly as she nodded.

"Me too." She said with a smile as she scooted closer to him until their shoulders were touching. It felt good just to be sitting beside him but she did felt as if someone was watching her. She tried to shrug it off but the feeling remained. Someone was close by but it didn't make her feel uneasy. In fact it was like a calm feeling that invaded her body. It was someone was watching over her to protect her from anyone or anything.

XXXX

Elsa looked at the Pink and Green Rangers sitting on the bench. What was is about this girl that drew her? Every time she looked or even thought about the Pink Ranger, she got these images. These images were grainy and always of a little girl talking about falcons and cranes but these images stopped there. Every now and then she would get a new image but always of that little girl, sometimes though there was a man with her. This man was always in a shadow though. She knew that if she ever found out who that man was then she could figure out what happened to her before Mesogogg because she knew there was something before him. There had to be for her to get these images and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

XXXX

"I asked who you were." Jason said again.

"I'm Connor and this is Krista." Connor stated pointing to himself then to Krista.

"Oh okay you are the Red and Yellow Rangers." He said as they both nodded. They really didn't know what else to say. He was the Original Red Ranger so they couldn't lie to him.

"Jason, please take Justin to the house. He needs some supplies and I want to stay and help Hayley monitor Tommy." Trini said as her husband nodded. "Oh hey I didn't see the two of you there." She said to Connor and Krista.

"Hello." Krista said smiling at Trini. She was face to face with the Original Yellow Ranger. Jason took Justin back to the house to gather up whatever supplies he needed to help Tommy. Krista walked over to Hayley who was still at the computer while Connor leaned up against the wall. Thinking back he didn't like the look that that Justin fellow had given Krista. She was his and no one else's. Snapping out of his trance, he watched her straighten and start walking to the stairs. Where was she going?

"Krista, where are you going?" He asked grabbing her arm.

"Upstairs." She replied with an uneasy look in her eyes. He had never grabbed her before and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Why?" He questioned as she tried to get him to release her arm but he just held tight.

"I need a drink." She stated as he tighten his grip on her arm. "Connor, you are hurting me." She said as Trini and Hayley looked around to them. Hayley had never seen Connor act like this and Trini just didn't know what to make of it.

"You are not going anywhere." Connor said in low tones.

"Connor, you are scaring me." Krista said as Trini and Hayley walked over to them.

"Connor, let her go." Hayley said as he shook his head no. He picked up a blaster that Hayley had been working on and shot one of the doors behind Krista. Everyone but Connor ducked and Trini knew that something was wrong. From all accounts he was not acting like himself. She could see that in Krista and Hayley's eyes. So acting on instinct from years ago, she tackled Connor to the ground and knocked the blaster out of his hands. Connor may have been stronger but Trini was quicker. Hayley found some rope and quickly handed it to Trini. The Original Yellow Ranger had subdued him in no time flat. Krista didn't know what to think. Connor had never acted this way before. Had she done something wrong to provoke him? Looking back she saw that he was now tied to a chair with Hayley and Trini standing guard. Trini was on the phone with Jason, Krista guessed.

"Jason, get back here right now." She said before closing her phone.

"Connor, what has gotten into you?" Hayley asked as Connor just glared at her. Hayley knew that something was wrong.

XXXX

"Justin, we need to get back." Jason said looking at the former Blue Ranger.

"Okay, I think that I got everything I need." He said as they got back in the car and headed back to Tommy's. They pulled up ten minutes later and made their way down to the basement. Jason noticed that Connor was tied to a chair with Trini standing guard over him. Krista was standing back against the wall away from them and Hayley was at the computer.

"What's going on?" He asked as Trini turned to look at him.

"We think that Connor is under a spell." Hayley said without turning to look at them.

"Really?" He asked walking over to the Red Ranger. Justin walked over to the open computer to get back to the business of freeing Tommy.

"I've got it!" Hayley screamed as Trini walked over to her.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked leaning over the other woman's shoulder.

"He is under a spell. The monster that Mesogogg sent shot arrows at Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Devin. Those arrows contained something." Alpha said from behind them. He had a scanner in his hands running it over Connor's body.

"Yea how did you know?" Hayley asked looking back at him.

"It's Alpha." Trini explained.

"Okay bigger problem how do we break the spell?" Krista asked walking forward.

"I have no idea." Justin said crossing his arms across his chest. Krista just stared at them because she just didn't know what to say. These were some of the smartest people she knew and they didn't know the answer.

"Okay, wait either Zedd or Rita had a monster like this." Trini said as Jason nodded.

"I think it was Zedd because it was after we left but before Kim did, because she was the one affected." Jason commented.

"You are correct Jason. Kimberly was under the spell and the only way to break the spell was to defeat the monster." Alpha said as the alarm started sounding.

"Well this looks like your chance to break the spell." Hayley said looking back at Krista.

"I can't defeat it by myself and the others are under the spell." She said.

"I'll help." Justin said as everyone looked at him.

"How? I thought your powers were destroyed by Divatox." Krista asked.

"Well they were but before Tommy left for Mercer Island, he found a way to restore the Turbo powers. I can do this." He said as Jason and Trini nodded. If their morphers were with them, they would be joining in the fight.

"Okay since I don't have any other choice." Krista said. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" She screamed as she transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

"Mountain Blast Turbo Power!" Justin yelled as he morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Okay guys I am pulling up a portal for you. I will contact Kira and Ethan so that they can meet you there." Hayley said as they nodded. The portal emerged and the two of them jumped through it and appeared in the park seconds later.

"Where are Ethan and Kira?" Trini asked sitting down next to Hayley at the computer.

"Kira is out by the lake while Ethan is at the Cybercafé with Devin and Cassidy." Alpha reported as Hayley confirmed.

"Kira's out at the lake?" Jason asked as Hayley nodded. "She is too much like her momma." Jason muttered as Trini nodded.

"Who is her mother?" Hayley asked without looking up.

XXXX

"Okay Krista, you take that side and I will take the other." Justin said as Krista nodded before flipping over to her spot. At that moment, Kira and Ethan showed up.

"We heard you needed some help." Kira said as Ethan stared at Justin.

"Another Blue Ranger?" Ethan asked looking over the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Just temporary." Justin said before having to defend himself against a tyrannodrone. They were attacking with force. Kira and Ethan morphed before getting into the battle. They each got in a few punched before being knocked back and having to regroup.

"I think that I'm out of shape." Justin muttered while trying to catch his breath. He didn't remember the monsters even being this hard to beat but he had been twelve at the time. He often wondered why he had been chosen so early besides the fact that he had overheard them talking in the hospital. Blocking another blast, he finally destroyed several of tyrannodrones that had been plaguing him. Spotting the monster, he made his way over to it.

"Well, well you are not a normal ranger, where did you come from?" The monster asked looking him over.

"The past." Justin said before kicking the arrows out of the monster's hand.

"That wasn't nice, you will pay for that." The monster said before blasting a fire ball at the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Oh you have something other than those pathetic arrows." Justin laughed as the monster fired another blast at him. This one hit him though and knocked him back several feet. Krista then took her turn with the monster. She was a little more successful though in that she destroyed the arrows and the bow.

XXXX

"Did that break the spell?" Trini asked as Hayley shook her head no.

"They will need to destroy the heart on its head to break the spell." Alpha explained.

"Krista or Justin will have to be the ones because it is taking all that Kira and Ethan have just to stay on their feet." Jason remarked. He was calmly watching the rangers fight even though everything in him had him wanting to join in.

"You're right." Hayley said with a sigh. She looked over at Tommy and knew that this wasn't supposed to happen this way.

XXXX

"I'm tired of this monster!" Krista screamed as she called up her weapon. Taking aim, she fired at the monster. At the last second the monster ducked but not low enough. The heart upon its head shattered and sent out a wave. The change in Kira, Ethan, and Connor was immediate.

"Good work, now let's take him down." Justin said as Krista, Kira, and Ethan nodded.

XXXX

"Let me go, they need me." Connor stated as Jason untied him.

"Now get out there and lead your team." Jason said as Connor nodded before morphing. He jumped through the invisiportal that Hayley had called up and landed in the park seconds later.

"I think that this battle is about to be over." Trini said with a smile.

XXXX

"NO!" Elsa yelled as she watched her monster take the hit that would undo the spell. How had those rangers managed to discover the spell? She stood on the edge of the woods and watched as the rangers destroyed her monster with one swipe of the Red Ranger's sword. There was no use taking the battle to new heights because the damage had been done. The spell was broken. Looking out at the rangers one last time she knew that she would have to come up with a better plan. They must be destroyed for her to ever get past those images.

XXXX

Kira felt a presence behind her. Turning to see who it was; she came up empty. She had thought that it might be Trent but he hadn't even shown up at the lake earlier. There was something going on besides him being the Evil Green Ranger. She just didn't know what it was.

"Let's get back to the Command Center." Connor said as everyone nodded. They still needed to get Dr. O out of the amber without killing him. There had to be something that they could do.

XXXX

"Jason, Trini? What are you doing here?" Kira asked as soon as she saw them at the computer.

"Hayley said that she needed help." Jason said as Trini nodded. They stood up and walked over to her.

"We know that this is hard on you but its better that we know that you are a Power Ranger." Trini said taking Kira's hands in hers.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the first?" She asked calmly.

"Because we couldn't tell, we promised not to." Jason said slowly.

"How long have you known that I am a ranger?" She asked looking at both of them.

"For a while but only because we know you and your style of fighting." Jason explained.

XXXX

"Krista, can I talk to you?" Connor asked. He made sure that he didn't touch Krista as they walked upstairs. He was ashamed of his treatment of her when he was under the spell. He realized that he liked the Yellow Ranger and didn't want to hurt her. "Krista, I want to say that I am sorry for what I did earlier." He said as Krista nodded.

"I know that you are and I know that you were under a spell but it did hurt." Krista said slowly. "It will take some time to erase that episode but don't worry about that. Right now we need to focus on Dr. O." She said as he nodded. He knew that this would take time but hopefully during that time, the team wouldn't suffer for it.

XXXX

"Where have you been? Mesogogg has been looking for you." Elsa said standing behind Trent.

"I know but this is not what I want." He said looking up at her. "Who are you? I mean who were you before you turned into his minion?" He asked.

"I am Elsa but I don't know who I was before Mesogogg." She said looking past him. "I used to think that I was always Elsa but I have been getting visions of this little girl. It's like she is calling out to me but I don't know who she is and what she wants or even if she is real." She said looking back at him.

"I don't want this life then. I don't want to forget my life." He said standing up. She watched him walk away and really thought about what he had said. Could she have a whole different life that she knew nothing about? Was that the images she kept getting and why did they always seem to hit her when she was near the Pink Ranger?

XXXX

Jason sighed as he looked at his best friend who was still trapped in amber. How would they get him out and could they get him out? Jason hadn't felt this guilty in a long time. The last time was when Tommy had lost his Green Ranger powers the first time. If he had just grabbed the Green Candle then Tommy wouldn't have had to go through everything later on. Trini walked up to stand next to him and grabbed his hand. They were silent as Alpha looked over at them.

"Zordon wouldn't blame you for Tommy being there just like he didn't blame you all those years ago for not grabbing the Green Candle." Alpha stated as Jason smiled.

Turning around he looked at the little robot. "You're right. Zordon didn't blame me and Tommy did get better powers after that." He said as Alpha nodded. "Thanks for being here." Jason said as Trini smiled. Alpha was just a calm to them and they knew that it was because he had been with them through all of their firsts as rangers. He had watched them grow into the rangers that they were now.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out sooner than this one since I got my muse back for the story.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this chapter. As always thanks to Jelsi4Life for the idea. I just bascially write the vision.

XXXX

"So this is where Connor lives, great." A boy in red said as he looked around and saw what Reefside had to offer. He turned and found the cybercafé and knew that he could probably find Connor in there. In all of his phone calls, Connor had always mentioned this place. If he wasn't there then he would ask around. Someone had to know where he was.

XXXX

"There's that blasted Red Ranger!" Mesogogg yelled. "Go and get him!" He yelled as Elsa and Zeltrax nodded. They disappeared through an invisiportal to do as Mesogogg had commanded. Looking closer he noticed something off but he didn't care. He just wanted that Red Ranger in his control. It would be the ranger's undoing. Seconds later Elsa and Zeltrax reappeared with the Red Ranger in tow.

"Let me go!" Eric shouted struggling against Elsa and Zeltrax.

"I don't think so, Red Ranger. You will be under my control now." Mesogogg hissed as he neared the boy.

"Red Ranger? What are you talking about? I am not the Red Ranger." Eric stated looking around.

"Why are you dressed as the Red Ranger then?" Mesogogg asked looking him over.

"Man these are just my clothes; I'm telling you that you have the wrong person." He said as he was strapped to a table and lowered onto his back. Elsa walked over to the screen and saw the other rangers walking in the park when Connor ran up to join them.

"Sire, he is not the Red Dino Ranger." She said as Zeltrax and Mesogogg looked over her shoulder.

"Then who is he?" Zeltrax asked looking back at the boy they had captured.

"I'm Eric and I told you that I wasn't the Red Ranger." He said looking past them to the screen. He was looking at his brother and his friends. When he got out of here, Connor would have a lot of explaining to do.

"But you look so much like the Red Ranger." Zeltrax said as Elsa sighed. Sometimes he was such an idiot.

"You fool, he's his twin brother. Anyone could tell that." She said walking away from the screen to face Eric.

"This will work so much better for my plan then." Mesogogg said rubbing his hands together. He would have to change his plan a little but this was much better. "Fire up my machine." He said as Elsa nodded before walking away. She knew that he wanted to use his mind control machine on their captive.

XXXX

An hour later, Eric stood before Elsa with glowing red eyes. "You will obey my every command." She said as he nodded. "You will destroy those rangers any way that you can." She stated as he nodded once again.

"I will do as you command." He stated in firm tones as she smiled. Mesogogg would be proud of her and those rangers wouldn't know what had hit them.

XXXX

Krista walked into the cybercafé after school the next day looking for Connor. Seeing him sitting in the back, she made her way over to him. Once she got closer, she realized that it wasn't him but who was it? He looked so much like Connor that it was scary.

"Hi, can I help you?" Eric asked as Krista stopped in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry but you look just like one of my friends." She said looking down at him.

"Well I'm told that I look just like my brother." Eric said smiling up at her.

"Oh I'm sure that you do but I am sorry for disturbing you." She said turning away from him.

"What's the guy's name?" He asked stopping her in her tracks.

"Connor." She said looking over her shoulder.

"My twin brother's name is Connor, small world." He said as she turned back to face him.

Krista smiled as she sat down next to him. "You do look a whole lot like your brother." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Krista." She said sticking her hand out to him.

"I'm Eric." He said taking her hand and shaking it briefly before letting it go.

"Well it is nice to meet you then, Eric. Why haven't I seen you around if you're Connor's twin?" She asked.

"I go to a different school but we are still close." He explained.

"Being twins, I would image so." She laughed. "Tell me something, was Connor always destined for soccer greatness?" She asked as he nodded.

"Of course he was. It seemed like he was always kicking a ball around the house when we were little. He broke one of mom's lamps and blamed it on me." Eric said as Krista laughed again. It was so easy for her to talk to Connor's brother. She really didn't understand why unless it had to do with the fact that she liked Connor and Eric was just a friend.

XXXX

Kira, Ethan, and Connor walked into the café thirty minutes after Krista had stepped in. Connor scanned the inside trying to find Krista. They had talked about his behavior while under the spell and she had finally stopping flinching at his touch. He had figured out why she was really hurt by his actions. She liked him as more than a friend and he found out that he liked her as more than a friend. They just had to take that step into the realm of dating. He had hoped that they could do that today but he didn't see her. Walking further into the café, he finally spotted her in the back with his twin brother. What was Eric doing here, he thought making his way over to them.

XXXX

Eric knew the moment that his brother had walked in. Holding his smile, he eased closer to Krista and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Eric, I think that you have the wrong idea about me." She said easing away from his arm. She didn't want to lead him on because she knew how that felt. "I really like your brother." She explained.

"Oh I think that I have the right idea." He said as his eyes began glowing red. Krista got lost in those eyes as she leaned forward. Eric closed the distance between them and kissed her as Connor stopped in front of them.

XXXX

"Where did Connor go?" Kira asked looking around for him.

"Not sure but I'm hitting the computers since Justin is waiting for me." Ethan said as she nodded. She would head home then to spend time with Trini and Jason. They had asked her to come home early because they wanted to show her something. They claimed that it had something to do with her mother and she really wanted to know what it was.

XXXX

"What is going on here?" Connor asked trying to stay calm and not punch his brother.

"Connor!" Krista said pulling back from Eric as Eric smiled. Connor just shook his head and walked out of the café. He didn't know what to do only that he needed to be alone. Walking into the park he made his way to the lake and stood at the water's edge. Looking out over the lake, he pictured Eric kissing Krista again and knew that he had lost his chance with her. She had moved on from him and he didn't know how to handle that fact. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Elsa come up behind him.

XXXX

"Kira, we wanted you to see this." Trini said sliding the folder across the table to Kira. Jason stood at her side as Kira flipped open the folder and gasp.

"These are from my mother?" She asked looking over the sheet music.

"Those are your mother's. She played the guitar just like you do and this was some of the songs that she wrote back in high school." Jason explained as Kira flipped through it with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for showing me this." She said finally looking up at them.

"I'm just glad that you like it." Trini said rubbing Kira's hand before Kira got up from the table and walked into her bedroom.

"She is getting more like her mother every day." Jason said as Trini nodded before standing up.

"I just hope that we find Kim soon. I can't raise her daughter without her." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

XXXX

"Well, well look what I have found, a Red Ranger all alone." Elsa said as Connor spun around to face her.

"What do you want, Elsa?" He asked slipping into his battle stance.

"To destroy you since you dear mentor is gone and your team seems to like your twin more than you. It also seems to me that your girlfriend even likes Eric better than you. I would be afraid that they would replace you in favor of him. He is the much better fighter after all since he got into the Wind Academy and you didn't." She said taunting him. Connor just stood there as she continued to talk. He was lost once again in his doubts. Elsa was right. Tommy was gone because if his inability as leader and his team liked his brother more than him. Elsa smiled as she watched him began doubting himself. Backing away she watched as Eric walked up to him.

"You know you could get attacked just standing there like that." Eric pointed out as Connor looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked getting angry that his brother had the nerve to face him.

"Krista was worried about you so I told her that I would check on you for her. She was really upset that you saw us at the café." He said reminding Connor all over again about their kiss.

"You should have stayed away from her." Connor stated.

"Why? Once she saw me, she knew that I was the better brother. I mean really you always come in second place to me. She is too good for you anyway." He said knocking Connor to the ground.

"What was that for?" Connor asked standing up.

"For even trying to be my equal." He said attacking Connor again. This time though Connor was ready for it and blocked the attack easily enough.

XXXX

"Okay wow that has got to be Eric." Hayley said watching the monitor. She needed to contact the rangers so that they could break up the two brothers. She didn't need Connor morphing to battle his brother in the park.

XXXX

"Stop!" Kira yelled as she, Krista, and Ethan neared Connor and Eric. "You two are brothers." She said pulling back on Connor while Ethan got Eric back. Krista stood in between them.

"Let me go!" Connor yelled trying to break out of Kira's hold but just couldn't.

"Who started this?" Krista asked looking from Eric to Connor.

"He did!" Connor and Eric said at the same time.

"Wow that was real mature. Now who really started the fight?" Kira asked as Eric worked his magic on everyone this time around.

"He did." Connor said as Eric just stood there with a smile on his face.

"I cannot take all the credit for this one baby brother. This was all your fault." He said as Krista, Kira, and Ethan all looked at Connor.

"How could you fight you brother like this?" Krista asked looking at him.

"But I didn't." Connor protested as Kira and Ethan shook their heads.

"You know I can't believe that you would attack your own brother like that." Kira said as she let him go. "I think that you need to cool off." She said as Connor just looked at the four of them. Something was going on here. His friends were all lined up next to Eric taking his side of the story. What had happened? Connor turned away from them and just walked away. His team had turned against him just like Elsa had said. What was he going to do?

XXXX

Eric smiled as Connor walked away from them. Mesogogg's plan was working perfectly. The rangers were turning against their leader and it was only a matter of time when they would fall because of that.

XXXX

"Has anyone seen Connor?" Kira asked the next day after school.

"Not since we stopped him from attacking his brother." Ethan said.

"Yea he seemed pretty mad then but he shouldn't have attack Eric like that. I mean he could have morphed and really hurt Eric." Krista said as the others nodded. They were worried about leaving Eric alone with Connor. If Connor could attack him like that in the park what else would he do?

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Eric asked walking up behind them.

"We were just trying to figure out where Connor was." Ethan explained as he nodded.

"Well I saw him the park on my way over here. He wanted me to find you and bring you back to the park. I think that he wants to apologize for his behavior yesterday." Eric said smoothly without blinking.

"Oh that sounds really big of him; we should hurry up and find him." Krista said as Kira and Ethan nodded. They made their way to the park when they saw Justin walking toward them.  
"What are the four of you doing?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh we are meeting Connor here." Krista said as he nodded.

"I think that I better stay back and let Connor tell you what he needs to without my being there." Eric stated as they nodded. They understood that this was hard enough for Connor without his brother being there to watch him. They walked on leaving Eric standing next to one of the picnic tables in the park. He smiled and his eyes flashed as they walked away from him.

"Excellent, now its my turn." Elsa said from beside him. Turning to look at her he nodded.

"What do you want me to do about Connor?" He asked.

"Whatever you like for now, I don't need him until I get those four." She said disappearing as Eric went in search of his brother.

XXXX

"Do you see Connor anywhere?" Krista asked looking around.

"No but maybe he's running late." Ethan reasoned.

"Or maybe he's not coming at all." Elsa said. She appeared in front of them with an army of tyrannodrones.

"What's going on?" Justin asked preparing for the attack.

"Well you are mine now." Elsa said as the tyrannodrones circled them. "Let's see if that Red Ranger can save you now." She said opening an invisiportal underneath them. Smiling she watched as they disappeared from the park.

XXXX

"_Connor, the others need your help. Get to the park now."_ Hayley said through his communicator.

"Don't worry, Hayley. I'm on it." Connor said kicking it into high speed. His friends needed him and the only thing it seemed it he could do right was be the Red Ranger. He broke through the bushes and watched as the others were transported through an invisitportal. "Where did you take them?" He yelled raised his morpher up but before he could even call out his morph, Eric punched him from behind. "What's going on? What is your problem? I am your brother." Connor yelled gaining his feet.

"My brother? Please, you could never be my brother." Eric laughed as Connor saw his eyes flash. "I am Mesogogg's and it is my pleasure to destroy you." He said as Eric attacked him. Connor held his ground and used everything he had learned from Tommy. Finally he gained the upper hand though and knocked Eric out with a swift punch. Kneeling he made sure that his brother was still alive before standing back up.

"Well I see who came out the winner but you won't be for long." Elsa said appearing before him.

"Dino Thnuder, Power Up! Ha!" Connor shouted as he transformed into the Red Dino Ranger.

Elsa laughed. "Morphing won't help you get your friends back." She said firing a shot at him.

"No but this will." He said jumping through the invisiportal that appeared before him. He knew that Hayley had worked fast just to find the right one. Seconds later all the rangers faced Elsa.

"This is far from over!" Elsa shouted opening another invisiportal to reveal her monster. "I think I will leave you to fight my monster." She said before disappearing.

"Okay let's do this." Connor said as the rangers nodded. They each took a turn at the monster before attacking it all at once. As Connor stood back with his sword at his side, he watched the monster explode as Eric moaned behind him. Turning back Connor ripped off his helmet to check on his brother.

"Connor?" Eric asked opening his eyes. Connor noticed that his brother's eyes were back to normal.

"Yea it's me, how are you feeling?" He asked helping Eric to sit up.

"Like my brother knows how to punch now." He said as everyone laughed. They powered down before making their way to the Cybercafé.

XXXX

"Well at least the brothers are fine now." Trini said from beside Hayley. She had come over to try to help Hayley figure out a way to get Tommy out of that amber when Elsa had shown up in the park. There was a part of Trini that wanted to help in the fight but she knew that without any powers that she would hurt the rangers more than help them. "But what we going to do about getting him out?" Trini asked, standing up and walking over to Tommy.

"Not sure but at least his vitals are still in good range." Hayley said without turning around. Trini sighed and wondered when they would ever find a way to get Tommy out.

XXXX

Eric looked around the table at Connor's friends. They were close and he had almost ruined that. "Hey guys." He started as everyone looked at him. "I'm sorry for well for everything." He said.

"Don't worry about at least you were only under a spell and nothing worse." Kira said as everyone nodded.

"Well thanks guys." Eric said before he remembered Connor's look when he had kissed Krista. "Uh, Connor can I talk to you alone?" He said as his brother nodded. They got up and walked a few feet away from the table.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked his brother.

"Nothing but I wanted you to know that Krista only kissed me because I had her under my spell. She really likes you and the only reason she was even at my table was because she wanted to know more about you." He said as Connor smiled.

"Thanks for letting me know." Connor said before walking back to the table. Eric watched him sit down and enjoy his time with his friends. He knew that he wasn't really part of that group. Turning he walked outside. It was time for him to go home.

XXXX

Connor couldn't find his brother anywhere when he found himself in Tommy's basement. Looking at his mentor through the amber, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. "Man I wish that I could talk to you. I feel like all of this is my fault."

"I don't think that he would agree." Jason said coming downstairs.

"Why do you say that? He is the longest serving ranger." Connor said turning from Tommy. "I mean he probably never made a mistake."

"Well you would be wrong there; Tommy made all kinds of mistakes like charging in after Kimberly." Jason stated.

"But didn't he save her life?" He asked.

"That's not the point, it was dangerous. He didn't become the longest serving ranger without making mistakes. He just learned from them and became a better ranger." Jason said looking at the Red Dino Ranger. He was so much like himself sometimes it was scary.

"My brother was under a spell and I didn't realize it." He stated as Jason nodded.

"Actually Tommy was evil and I didn't know it. I beat myself up over that and was angry that Tommy had joined the team." Jason informed him.

"What? But I thought that you were best friends from the beginning." Connor said looking from Jason back to Tommy.

"Oh no it was rocky but with Kim's help and a push from Zordon we became friends much like you will with your brother given time." Jason said. Connor didn't know what to think about that. He just knew that Dr. O and Jason were best friends now so it must be true.

XXXX

"What's wrong Krista?" Trini asked the next day. She had come over to Tommy's to help Hayley, Justin, and Alpha once again. They just had to be close to finding a way to crack the shell around Tommy.

"Oh just thinking about the last couple of days, I just don't know what to think about Connor or Eric." She said looking up at the Original Yellow Ranger.

"It must be nice to have two boys fighting over you." Trini commented with a smile. "I know that Jason sure liked it when he had two girls fighting over him." She said sitting down next to the Yellow Dino Ranger.

"You had to fight for Jason?" She asked clearly interested in the story.

"Sort of, you see there was this girl named Emily. They started dating when Jason came back from the Peace Conference. It wasn't a big deal since I was still overseas. Once I came back it was a different story." Trini said taking a breath.

"What did you do?" Krista asked leaning forward a little bit. She was very interested in what Trini had done to win Jason.

"Well I basically told him that he would never be happy with her because he couldn't share his secret with her unless he wanted to put her in danger." She stated.

"And that worked?" Krista asked.

"No, not really since he ended of breaking up with her when she moved away but at least he knew how I felt about him." Trini said smiling. "You know it is sort of fate that you like Connor. I mean most of the couples that are together are the Red and Yellow Rangers."

"I don't know how I feel about that but it is sort of cool, I guess." Krista said glancing away.

"I know what you mean but I better get downstairs to see what we can do to crack Tommy out of that amber." She said as Krista nodded. She watched as the Original Yellow Ranger made her way downstairs before looking out the sliding glass doors. It was a rainy day which didn't help her mood at all but she did feel a little better after talking with Trini. Some things just need time to work out and this apparently was one of them.

XXXX

I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know. The next should be out soon.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Here is the new chapter and I hope that everyone likes it.

XXXX

Justin, Hayley, and Ethan were making some necessary repairs. They still couldn't get the amber around Tommy to crack. Justin was also having problems of his own. His Turbo powers were not meant to be used very much. He could tell with each battle that they were weakening and it would only be a matter of time before they actually failed him. He had been working on a device to help stabilized the powers but he had to talk to his boss about testing it. Bossman Steele could be touchy on testing new technology especially when it had something to do with his powers. Steele had had his share of Power Rangers in the past and Justin was just happy to be working with him after everything Tommy had told him.

Hayley looked over at Justin and knew that something was wrong. Over the past few days she had come to read him very well. "Justin, what's wrong?" She asked quietly while Ethan worked away. She didn't want to alarm the teen in case Justin had bad news.

"Its my powers, they are getting weaker." He said as Alpha came back downstairs with Trini. Hayley looked at him. She didn't know what she could do to help him because he was being a great leader at the moment for the rangers with Tommy out of commission. Trini and Jason were doing all they could but they were not out fighting beside Connor and them even though they wanted to be. Sometimes she almost wished they were because they had been the first rangers and knew a whole lot more than she did.

"Is it bad?" She asked thinking that maybe there was some way to preserve what was left of his powers. The rangers needed him at the moment with Tommy still in the amber.

"Not yet but they will not last much longer." He stated as she nodded. She saw the look in his eyes and knew that he was not joking and that the situation would get worse before it got better.

"Any luck?" Trini asked pointing to Tommy and cutting into their conversation.

"Ugh no he's still trapped in the amber." Justin said as Trini nodded. She was about to give up on Hayley and Justin finding a way to bust Tommy out and try it her way. She didn't like standing back and watching. It wasn't her style and everyone knew it.

XXXX

_Kira' House_

"You know being a ranger sucks sometimes." Krista said as Kira nodded. "I mean we turned on Connor, how could I do that?" Krista muttered trying to work through what Trini had told her. Was it her destiny to be with Connor? She wasn't sure.

"Don't worry about it. We were under a spell and Connor understands." Kira said placing her hand on Krista's.

"Connor understands what?" He asked walking into Kira's house. He had tried knocking but no one answered and he knew that the girls were here so he came on in.

"That we were under a spell." Kira said as Krista tensed when she saw Connor.

"Yea I understand, Krista can I talk to you?" He asked as Krista stared at him.

"Uh no we still have girl talk to finish." Kira said picking up on Krista's mood. "And we can't talk girl talk with a guy here. Go check on the others to see if they have Dr. O out yet." She said as Connor nodded. He saw the look in Krista's eyes and knew that he still had a ways to go to earn her forgiveness so he left the girls alone. He thought about heading to the park to work off some of his extra energy before checking on the others.

XXXX

Elsa watched as the Red Ranger got back in his car and left the house. She followed him closely to see where he was going. She had a plan forming in the back of her mind and the Red Ranger would work perfectly with it.

XXXX

Jason turned into the park and finally found Connor. He had been looking for him for the past hour and just had now realized that the Red Dino Ranger would be at the park. Connor was kicking around a soccer ball. He didn't know much about the game but he did know that you needed more than one person to play. It was a team sport. Getting out of the car, he walked toward the teen trying to find the right words. He knew that something was bothering him and he had a hunch about what it was. Connor was the Red Ranger, the leader. There was just something about wearing that color that made you feel the weight of the world more than anyone else on the team. Stepping forward, he grabbed the ball after Connor had kicked it through the air.

"Jason?" Connor asked as he jogged over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked dropping the ball to the ground. He couldn't really read Connor that well. He could barely read his wife half the time.

"Just working off some frustration." He stated looking away from Jason.

"Frustration about what? I thought we talked about its not your fault that Tommy is in the amber." Jason said with a sigh. This was not his area. He had never talked to anyone while he was leader, that had been Kim's job for the most part and one that she had been great at. You could look at how well she had pulled Tommy into the group by their talks. Tommy had been worried about his actions while he had been evil and the damage he had done to Zordon, Alpha, the Command Center and to the rangers. Kimberly had told him that it wasn't his fault that it was a spell. She just had a natural way about her that made everyone feel comfortable enough to open up to her. He missed her more on days like these.

"We did talk and I understand that its not my fault about Dr. O but what about Trent? I mean he is the Evil White Ranger and I can't defeat him because he is under a spell." He said looking back at Jason. Well at Jason had guessed right about it being something dealing with him as the leader. An evil ranger was a big deal since they were not just a monster that you could destroy. It was a person just like them under that suit and knowing who it was made it worse.

"Let's walk." Jason said as Connor nodded. They hit one of the trails before Jason spoke again. "Did I ever tell you about the time that Kim and I were turned evil?" He asked as Connor shook his head.

"No you didn't. When did this happen?" He asked as Jason smiled.

"Well we were not rangers at the time which I guess was a good thing. Anyway I had finally talked Kimberly into coming back to Angel Grove for a visit. We were scuba diving when we were captured. Tommy and the others tried to get us back but Divatox tricked them. We were lowered into a volcano as sacrifices and came out evil. Kim attacked Kat and Tanya while I attack Tommy. We couldn't be reached even when Tommy ripped his helmet off from Kim but the spell was finally broken but Tommy and the others didn't beat themselves up. They had done all they could do short of jumping into the volcano to save us. They moved past it and you should too." Jason said as Connor nodded. "Evil Rangers make it hard but all you can do is lead your team and trust your instincts."

"I guess so." Connor said kicking a rock. They were unaware that Elsa was listening in and had formed a new plan and one that would work. A powerful spell would be the ticket into splitting up the rangers forever. She was sure of it.

XXXX

"I need a monster." Elsa said appearing in Mesogogg's lab with a smile.

"What sort of monster?" Mesogogg asked looking up from his computer. He was working on a way to control the Green Ranger and use him to destroy the rangers.

"One that will split the rangers up by making them hate each other." Elsa said as Mesogogg nodded knowing the exact monster that would work for her.

"How do you know that this monster will work any better than the love monster?" He questioned as he stood up. He didn't want to waste another monster for one of her hair-brained idea.

"Because I do." She fired back as he stared at her. She was getting out of control more so than when he first cast the spell over her. He would have to look into strengthening the spell over her. She was the key to the Black Ranger and the rest of the rangers.

"This one had better work." He threatened.

"It will." She said as he made the monster for her. Once the monster stood before her, she disappeared through an invisiportal only to reappear in front of Jason and Connor in the park with the monster and an army of tyrannodrones. She didn't want to reveal the monster yet so she let the tyrannodrones break the rangers in.

"Can't I ever have a day off." Connor said as he and Jason slipped into their fighting stances. Jason shook his head no as he looked closer at Elsa. He felt something was different about her but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Not as long as I breathe." Elsa said as she ordered the tyrannodrones to attack the rangers. She would give it a few minutes before calling the monster out.

XXXX

The alarms started going off in the basement. Justin and Hayley ran to the computers to see what was going on. "Hayley contact Kira and Krista, Connor and Jason are being attacked in the park." Justin said as Hayley nodded and did as he said.

"What is Jason doing?" Trini asked as she walked over to them to glance at the screens.

"Fighting and I must say that he is doing a good job." Justin said looking back at her. She would have to agree with him. Jason look like he had never left the ranger game but she didn't want him out there with no powers.

"Well when you get there please send him back. I don't need him injured." She said as he nodded.

"Will do, Ethan?" He asked turning to face the Blue Dino Ranger.

"Ready. Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" Ethan shouted as he morphed into the Blue Dino Ranger.

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin shouted as he morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger at least for now. His powers seemed strong for the moment.

"May the power protect you." Trini stated as Hayley bought up an invisiportal for them. Trini watched as they appeared into the park with Kira and Krista who were also morphed. Connor then quickly morphed as Jason appeared next to Trini.

"I will never get used to traveling that way." He said as Trini smiled.

"You know that its not as weird as teleporting." Hayley said as she sat down to monitor to the fight in the park.

"He just likes to say that he teleported due to the fact that it makes him think of Star Trek." Trini supplied sitting down beside Hayley.

"I thought they beamed." Hayley said with a smile.

"Just watch the fight." Jason muttered. He watched the rangers make quick work of the tyrannodrones. They stood tall as the monster stepped forward. Elsa had finally called for the monster. He watched as Zeltrax and the Green Ranger show up to help out the monster. Apparently they wanted to make it a fair fight.

"Oh something is off with that monster." Hayley said typing quickly to locate the source of the problem. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she tried to pinpoint the problem with the monster.

"What's going on?" Trini asked as a monster shot the rangers knocking them down. They faintly glowed red before turning on each other. She knew what that meant. It wasn't the first time that the evil had turned the rangers on each other.

"He's casted a spell over them." Jason said as Hayley nodded. "Hayley log onto Mountain Blaster and get it down there. These are the moments that I wish my powers still worked." He muttered as Hayley did as he told her. They watched as Justin's turbo vehicle showed up and fired blasts at Zeltrax, Elsa, the Green Ranger, and the monster. They all flew back away from the rangers before retreating through an invisiportal.

XXXX

"You screwed this up!" Elsa yelled at Zeltrax. "Why were you even there? I thought you said that this plan would fail." She said pushing him against the way of the lab.

"I wanted a front row seat for your failure." He yelled at her as he laughed out loud. Elsa's days were numbered if she continued to screw up. This worked with him, he never liked the fact that Mesogogg had gotten her. She was not needed for their plans in his opinion and the sooner the rangers destroyed her, the happier he would be.

XXXX

"That was your fault! If you hadn't have gotten in my way then the monster would have been destroyed." Connor yelled as they rangers appeared in the basement.

"I don't think so. What makes you think that you would have destroyed the monster?" Justin asked as they all demorphed.

"Guys!" Jason yelled as everyone looked at him. "That's enough." He said sighing.

"Who are you to order us? You are not even an active ranger." Kira stated leaving them to go upstairs.

"I'm with her." Krista said running upstairs.

"Hayley, I do believe that we need to find a cure and find it fast." Trini muttered as Hayley nodded.  
"I am here if you should need me." Alpha said.

"Thanks Alpha and we are going to need your help. You are the only one that has dealt with rangers being under a spell." Trini said sitting down next to Hayley again. Alpha grabbed one of the scanners and started scanning Justin's body before the Blue Turbo Ranger walked away. He then scanned Ethan and Connor before they left.

"Well that went well." Alpha said handing the scanner to Trini.  
"No this will work, thanks Alpha." Hayley said as the information downloaded into the computer.

"What do you think?" Trini asked as Hayley typed so fast that Trini couldn't keep up.

"I need about an hour but we should have a cure then." She said as Trini nodded. She got up and stood by Jason as Hayley working on a cure. Jason turned and walked away from Trini. She watched him as he walked over to Tommy. This was hard on Jason, she knew that but she didn't know how to help him. Jason always took things hard especially when it came to Tommy. It was like he was still blaming himself for not getting the green candle all those years ago. Never mind the fact that Tommy had got to become the more powerful White Ranger which sealed his fate as a Power Ranger and a powerful one at that.

Trini turned back to Hayley and saw that she was printing something off before she rushed over to another part of Tommy's Command Center. It was a good thing that he had a whole lab set up because she couldn't have say where the nearest lab was besides the high school and it wouldn't be a good thing to use for this.

"I've got it." Hayley said as she made her way over to Trini.

"Who should we give it to first?" Alpha asked.

"I don't think it matters as long as it works." Trini said as Hayley nodded.

Hayley walked back to the computer and contacted the rangers and told them to get back to the Command Center in a firm voice. She hated getting ugly with them but with the spell over them they won't listen any other way. Trini and Alpha stood back as the rangers came down the stairs in a rush.

"Drink." Hayley commanded handed each ranger a vial of the cure for the spell before stepping back and watching them take a drink.

Trini watched as their eyes finally adjusted back to their normal colors. They all looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

"What happened?" Krista asked setting her vial down.

"Mesogogg placed a spell over you to make each of you hate each other." Trini explained as Jason came up behind them.

"Yea and now you have bigger problems to take care of now." He said pointing at the screen that Hayley had pulled up. The monster was back and attacking the city.

"Okay, guys you know what to do. Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" Connor yelled as Ethan, Kira, and Krista yelled with him. Justin took a step back and let them take care of the problem. His powers were weak from that last battle and he knew that he needed to conserve what powers he had left until he could stabilize them.

"Hayley, could you pull up an invisiportal?" Ethan asked as Hayley did just that. The rangers jumped through it and landed downtown before calling on their zords.

"Look, Elsa and Trent are there too." Jason said as Hayley nodded.

"I wish that you two had powers because they could really use some Red and Yellow help." Hayley muttered as Trini smiled. She wished that they had powers too. It was hard to sit back and watch others do the job that you knew you could do.

XXXX

"Don't you ever give up?" Krista asked as she kicked Elsa who had morphed into the White Ranger while Trent was already morphed as the Green Ranger. There was just something about fighting a ranger that messed with your mind. She, Kira, and Ethan were trying to handling them while Connor took care of the monster with the zords.

"Its not in my job description to give up." Elsa stated as she kicked Kira through the air into a nearby tree. The pink energy rolled off Kira in waves and caused pain in Elsa. She dropped to one knee. Krista and Ethan looked at her and tried to figure out what was going on. They hadn't touched her but she was in pain that much was clear. Trent took that moment to attack them so both Krista and Ethan were occupied as Kira got up and looked at the White Ranger. There was something about the White Ranger that had Kira seeing her mother from long ago. What was going on? Who was Elsa really and what connection did she have with her mother?

XXXX

"Take that!" Connor yelled as he made the megazord swing the sword down onto the monster. He watched as the monster exploded into a million pieces. "Don't ever mess with a Power Ranger!" He yelled throwing his fist into the air.

XXXX

As soon as the monster exploded, the Green and White Rangers disappeared leaving Kira at a loss. She needed to find out what just happened between her and Elsa and she needed to find out soon.

XXXX

"Connor, I'm sorry." Krista said. They were alone behind Tommy's house. She had wanted to tell him that since she had turned on him while his brother had been in town.

"Its okay, I know that you were under a spell and not really yourself." He said taking her hand in his. She smiled up at him and knew that she had missed being this close to him.

XXXX

"Don't worry my plan will work better than hers." Zeltrax said to Mesogogg. His plan had been in place longer than hers had been but he had had to wait for hers to fail to make his look amazing. He couldn't wait to release it on the rangers. He was lost in his thoughts when everything started shaking. "What's going on?" He asked as he fell to the floor.

Mesogogg turned to his computer and scanned the surrounding areas. "A meteor." Mesogogg breathed as Zeltrax stood up.

"What's special about a meteor?" He asked as Mesogogg turned around to face him.

"Everything." He hissed before leaving the room.

XXXX

"What was that?" Trini asked standing up. She had fallen to the couch when everything started shaking. It didn't feel like any earthquake she had felt before.

"A meteor hit Earth." Alpha said as Trini and Hayley looked at the screen.

"What does this mean for the rangers?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know." Alpha said as he started running scans on it and the rangers. They needed to head this off before anything bad happened.

XXXX

"So does this have to do with the meteor?" Elsa asked as Zeltrax hook up another tube.

"No this is about creating the perfect soldier." He replied as she looked down at the woman lying in front of her. "Hold this." He said handing her a golden coin.

"What is this?" She asked looking closer at the coin. It was bigger than a half dollar with some kind of animal on it. The outline of the animal was raise as she ran her finger over the coin.

"Its nothing just hold it." He said looking over at her. The coin started glowing in her hand as the body on the table began glowing pink. He looked away at the body and began to smile. The rangers wouldn't know what hit them. She would be the ultimate fighter against especially with Elsa's hidden memories and her link to the power coin she now held.

He wondered if she felt any pull to the woman lying in front of her after all it was her previous self. He couldn't wait to unleash her. Kimberly Ann Hart would be welcomed as if she never left.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

"Is your project completed?" Mesogogg asked walking into the lab.

"Yes sir, the rangers will never know what hit them." Zeltrax said stepping to the side to show Mesogogg.

"She looks just like her. What about Elsa?" He asked looking back at Zeltrax.

"She didn't know anything and once I put her old memories into her, Elsa will give us no problems." He said as Mesogogg nodded. "She will no longer have those annoying flashes of her past to hinder her."

"Good, I don't want to lose Elsa. She has proven to be an unstoppable weapon against the rangers." He said leaning against the wall. Zeltrax's idea was coming together just perfectly.

"An unstoppable weapon, I think not." Zeltrax muttered when he turned back to his creation. "You will be the rangers' undoing and now I think its time to wake you up." He said unhooking the machines. "Open your eyes." He commanded. She opened her doe brown eyes and stared at him.

"Is she reconnected with the morphing grid?" Mesogogg asked as Zeltrax looked back at him.

"Not yet but those rangers will do that for me. They will want to keep an eye on her so they will reconnect her." He said as Mesogogg nodded and walked over to look at her. She really was perfect and the best thing was that she was under his control totally. Unlike Elsa, this clone would obey his every command starting with killing Dr. Thomas Oliver. She would also keep Elsa in check since Elsa was losing her touch.

XXXX

"Anything new on that meteor?" Jason asked coming downstairs the following day. He had gotten little sleep worrying about it. The rangers were just not strong enough to deal with something else in such a short span of time. He wasn't sure how he had done it when he was their age but then he thought of Zordon. They had made it through by being strong and having Zordon as a leader.

"No, not that I can find, its giving off waves of energy but they don't seem to be harmful." Hayley said pulling up a picture of it. "It did land closer to Reefside than I would have liked." She stated still typing away. The scans she was running were not producing anything like she thought they would.

"Where did it land?" He asked sitting down beside her. Sometimes she made him think of Billy the first Blue Ranger. They would probably get along perfectly ever Billy ever decided to come back to Earth. Maybe it was time to get the rangers together. He and Trini couldn't handle everything on their own.

Hayley sighed before she answered. "It landed in Angel Grove near the ruins of the Original Command Center." She said slowly knowing that it would affect him. She knew that all the original rangers felt a special connection to the Command Center even though it was gone now. Tommy had made several trips there since she had known him. It was their center and focus while they had been rangers. She knew the despair they the older rangers felt over the loss of it.

"How close?" He asked picturing the ruins clearly in his mind's eye. He had been up there a few months ago with Tommy going through so more piles that Tommy had discovered. It still smelt like smoke even after all these years.

"About a foot away, I would estimate. Justin is stopping by there today to check it out." She informed him as he nodded. It was probably better that Justin went instead of him. Justin didn't have the same connection that he did.

"Thanks and if anything changes just let me know." He said standing up and walking over to the amber-encased Tommy. Hayley had yet to find a way to get him out even though she worked on it every moment she could.

"His vitals are still in normal range." She said turning back to the computer refusing to quit on Tommy and the rangers.

"That's at least something." She heard him mutter under his breath.

Jason looked at his best friend and tried to think about what Tommy would do in this situation. He wasn't sure what the now Black Ranger would do but he did not that he would not be standing here doing nothing. Walking to the closet next to Tommy, he opened it and found something he thought he would never see again, Saba. There had to be a clue in this closet somewhere.

XXXX

"Mr. Steele, the pros would be beneficial to not only the Turbo powers but to the other ranger powers." Justin said in his boss' office.

"Research shows that the Turbo powers are too unstable to handle the increase in power due to the Zeo crystal being destroyed. Have you done any testing?" Ryan Steele asked looking up at him from behind his oak desk. He had built this company from the ground up after his stint as a VR Trooper. Working with his brother, Tommy he had gotten to know the Turbo powers very well along with the Zeo powers. He wondered how Tommy was doing since he had gained the Black Dino Thunder powers.

"Not to an extent but I know that this will work. A team of rangers needs my help; I do believe that you know their mentor." He said keeping steady eye contact with Ryan.

"Who is he?" He asked glancing down at the facts and figures for Justin's device once again. He didn't want to give the okay and have the thing fail. He knew that if it could work on the Turbo powers then it could work on other powers to give them a boost when they needed it. It was just too risky without more testing.

"Dr. Thomas Oliver but I think you know him as…" He said as Ryan help up his hand.

"Tommy, yes I know him. What does he think about you device?" He asked thinking about his brother again.

"Well he doesn't know about it because he is encased in amber at the moment." Justin said bluntly.

"What? When did this happen?" He asked jumping up. No wonder Tommy hadn't contacted him, they normally exchanged emails at least once a month and Tommy hadn't sent anything this month.

"About two weeks ago." He informed him just to figure out why his boss was freaking out.

"Does Hayley have any idea on how to get him out?" He asked facing Justin.

"You know Hayley too?" He asked instead and Ryan nodded. "No she is working on that." He answered still puzzled.

"If you need anything let me know and go ahead on your device. I am convinced that it will be a powerful addition to the Power Rangers." He said as he sat back down.

"Thank you." Justin said taking his leave. This was good news for the rangers. He would start testing it later today but first he had to go check on that meteor for Hayley.

Ryan Steele watched Justin close his door. If Tommy was encased in amber then Hayley would need help. Picking up the phone, he dialed Hayley to see what she needed from him.

XXXX

"You know something feels different today." Krista said walking into to first period beside Kira.

"I agree but I just thought that because we were finally not under a spell that it was okay." Kira replied sitting down in her seat next to the wall. Connor and Ethan walked in after them followed by Trent. Kira's heart skipped a beat as he sat down at the back of the classroom. Why did he have to be the Evil Green Ranger? Sometimes it was like he was the nice normal guy then sometimes he was truly evil.

"Kira, did you hear me?" Krista asked pulling Kira's attention back from her thoughts of Trent.

"Uh no, I'm sorry." She said as Connor and Ethan sat down beside them.

"I said that Hayley checked out that meteor and she didn't find anything wrong with it but Justin is checking on it after work today." She said in a low voice.

"Well at least that's one thing we don't have to worry about." Kira said as Ms. Anne walked in. She suddenly got a flash of pink as Ms. Anne shut the door. What was going on? First she got all these weird images when she fought Elsa now she was getting them around Ms. Anne. Something was very wrong. She would have to talk to Hayley or Trini this afternoon. She couldn't take this any longer. It all came back to her mother but she needed to feel in the missing pieces.

"Trent, could you please tell the class who said the following statement. A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet." Ms. Anne said snapping Kira's attention back to class.

"Who cares, this is just a stupid English class." He said kicking the empty chair in front of him.

"Fine then its detention for you this week." Ms. Anne stated as Trent muttered something under his breath. Kira looked back at him and wondered what was going on with him. He normally said very little in class but when he was called on he always knew the answer. He had never been this moody or out of line before maybe the evil was taking over. "Anyone else know the answer?" Ms. Anne asked as several people raised their hand to answer.

Kira glanced back at Trent once more and saw his eyes flash green. Sucking in her breath, she knew that this wasn't a good sign. The end of the school day could not come soon enough.

XXXX

Kira, Krista, Ethan, and Connor walked out of the room and headed towards their lockers. Trent sulked out behind them with a glare. He made his way to his locker which happened to be next to Connor's.

"So you know what a rose by any other name is but can you get your precious Dr. O out of that amber I put him in." He muttered near Connor's right shoulder.

"What?" Connor asked swinging around to face him. "What did you say to me?" He asked shutting his locker.

"I said that you are not fit to be the Red Ranger since you can't even help your mentor." He said with a laugh as Connor took a swing at him.

"Take that back." He said as Trent ducked Connor's fist before swinging his arm up as Connor backed out of the way. Before anything else could happen two teachers ran over to them.

"No fighting." One stated as the other got between them.

"Detention for both of you." The other teacher said as Connor and Trent nodded. "Now separate." Connor and Trent gave each other one last look before walking away.

"Connor, what were you thinking?" Krista asked shooting a look over at Trent before focusing on Connor.

"He started it by mentioning Dr. O." Connor muttered under his breath. The bell rang and the rangers knew that they had to get to class fast before they were late so the subject was dropped.

XXXX

Hayley was making more smoothies when she heard an alarm go off in the back. Smiling she had one of her assistants finish up for her while she made her way to the mobile Command Center. Sitting down, she pulled up the warning and saw that it had something to do with that meteor. It was glowing now and putting off more radiation that it had originally. This was not good but she still had a full shift to get through.

Placing a level alert on the meteor, she got back to work. If it got over three levels higher then she would get back to Tommy's and find out what was going on. Hopefully Justin would give her an update by that time but she wasn't holding her breath.

XXXX

Connor walked into the locker rooms for gym later that day. He had pushed back the episode with Trent and just focused on the rest of the day. He had to move past this ting with Trent. He found Ethan in the locker room waiting for him to change.

"Ethan, why are dressed out for gym? You always skip gym." Connor said as he looked over the Blue Ranger in the gray shorts and blue tank top. He had never seen Ethan in a tank top before. What was going on? Gym was the one subject that he was always better in than Ethan but it was because the Blue Ranger didn't try because he didn't care.

"I feel like tossing around a ball today." Ethan said shocking Connor even more. They walked out of the locker rooms both dressed out for the day.

"What? Since when?" Connor asked really confused now. Something was really wrong with Ethan. Everyone else in the class looked at Ethan in shock too.

"Come on man, let's go." He said grabbing a bat from the rack nearby.

"Uh we're shooting hoops today." Connor said grabbing a basketball. "Are you sure that you don't want to sit on the bleachers?" He asked still trying to work out this new side to Ethan.

"Dude no, the bleachers are for nerds. I want to play some b-ball with my homie." He said grabbing the ball from Connor and dribbled down the court. He actually wasn't that bad but it was still weird. "Connor, are you playing or what?" He called out from across the court.

"Yea." He called back and jogged over to him. This was pretty cool to actually have something in common with Ethan besides being a ranger maybe this was a good thing.

XXXX

"So are you going to hang out at Dr. O's or the Cybercafé?" Krista asked Kira asked they left school for the day.

"Ugh no, I'm going to the mall." Kira replied as Krista paused.

"What?" She asked thinking that she heard Kira wrong.

"There's a sale at the mall and have so got to be there." She said as Krista caught up with her.

"Okay are you sure? I mean it is the mall." She said as Kira waved her hand at her.

"Of course I'm sure now let's go." She said pulling Krista along to her car. "They are going to close in like five hours and I don't know if that's going to be enough time." She said as Krista just stared. She wasn't sure what was going on but she would talk to Hayley about it later after they got back from the mall.

XXXX

"Jason what are you doing here?" Trini demanded coming down the stairs. She had been looking for him all afternoon and just knew that he had to be at Tommy's staring at his best friend in the amber. It seemed like that it was all he did anymore.

"Going through some of Tommy's stuff, look at this picture. I think it was when Tommy first asked Kim out." He said handing the picture to Trini who didn't even glance at it before she threw it down.

"Why are you doing this? You can't bring him back. I mean you failed to get the green candle all those years ago so why is this any different?" She asked as Jason looked up at her. Something was very wrong with his wife. Standing up he looked at her closely but didn't see anything in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Trini? Is all of this becoming too much for you?" He asked taking her shoulders in his hands. He was afraid that she won't want to deal with all this ranger stuff again after all these years. She had given it up years ago but it seemed like he couldn't just like Tommy.

"Its always been too much but its what you wanted so I stuck with it. I'm tired of this though. I am tired of the ranger battles, the whining, and I'm tired of coming in second in your life." She said pulling away from him. "Now I want you to choose me or ranger business." She said with her hands on her hips. This wasn't a good sign.

"Trini, we are both in the ranger business. Our friends were rangers, Kira is a ranger, and for crying out loud we were rangers." He said throwing his hands up in the air. "What do you want me to do, erase the fact that we were rangers?" He asked as she glared at him.

"No I want you to choose me like you did Emily when you came back from the Peace Conference. I mean how long was it before you went to her? The day you stepped off the plane? I know it wasn't long after we broke up that you went into her arms." She hissed out as Hayley and Justin came downstairs. They had heard Trini upstairs and wondered about why she was mad. Trini was one of the calmest people that they knew and she was very flexible about ranger business since she was an Original.

"Trini I did choose you. Emily meant nothing to me and I didn't fall into her arms as soon as I got to Angel Grove. I waited for you to call me back. I left several messages for weeks and still I didn't hear anything from you. I went out with Emily after six months of nothing form you." He said steadily.

"What's going?" Hayley asked stepping closer. She had never heard the hate from Trini or despair from Jason before and she had known them for a while before all the dino business.

"You stay out of this." Trini said as Jason saw a hint of something metal in her hand.

"What's that?" He asked trying to take her hand in his before she moved faster than him.

"You leave me alone." She said. "Its Morphin Time!" She yelled holding out her morpher. A flash of yellow filled the room.

"What?" Jason, Justin, and Hayley yelled as Trini stood in front of them in the Original Yellow Ranger suit. When Tommy had reactivated the Original power coins for the Forever Mission Jason never thought this would happen.

"It's like I never left and since you want to be in the ranger business deal with me." Trini said attacking Jason. He easily blocked her first attack but not the second and third. She had always been this strong and swift, he had just forgotten.

"Trini, stop." He said taking her hands in his. "Its me, your husband." He said pleading with her. He didn't realize that Justin and Hayley had grabbed Alpha and had him typing away at the computer as Trini's suit started blinking before it completely disappeared. She collapsed in Jason's arms as everyone sighed in relief.

"Is she okay?" He asked laying her down on Tommy's couch that was in the corner of the room. Thank goodness that her powers were too weak to sustain a long morph.

"Not sure but she scares me." Justin said as Hayley nodded.

"Something is not right. Find out what made her act that way. I mean Trini is normally quiet not the screamer she was right now." Jason said looking back at his wife in concern.

"I'll run scans on her and figure out what the problem is." Alpha said walking over to Trini with a scanner in his hand; Jason had seen that same scanner several times. If anyone could find out what was wrong it would be Alpha. He had just never heard Trini let loose on him like that before. They so could not deal with another spell. They already had a love spell than a hate spell what was this one called?

"Jason, I cannot find anything out of the ordinary. There is no spell over her." Alpha said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well something is wrong because that wasn't Trini." He said as Hayley and Justin sat down at the computer to run some more details scans.

"This could take a little time, Jason but we will figure out what's wrong with her." Justin said as Jason nodded. Walking away from them, he left them alone to figure this out. He had never been the one to figure out the problem. Normally he was the one to come up with a plan and make it work. It was what being a leader was all about. Looking at his best friend, he decided to stop waiting for them to find a way out for him and instead grabbed one of the power blasters he had seen in Tommy's closet. It was time to take this into his hands. The brains of the group had taken too long to figure this out and he was a man of action anyway. Stepping back from Tommy he took aim and fired.

XXXX

"Krista, what do you think about this top?" Kira asked holding up a pink and white stripped tank top to her chest. They had been in the mall over an hour now trying on different tops from one store.

"It's cute but not really your style." She said as she saw Connor and a girl walk by the store. Looking at them she saw red. How could he be out with another girl? He was her boyfriend and hers alone or at least that's what they were working towards.

"Did you hear me?" Kira asked waving her hand in front of Krista's face.

"Uh no but did you see Connor with that girl?" She asked as Kira looked past her to outside the window.

"Are you sure it was Connor, I mean I see only one guy in a red shirt with a blonde but that's not Connor and besides Connor was in detention until about five minutes ago." She said as Krista looked again and saw that it wasn't Connor. It was someone who looked nothing like Connor.

"I could have sworn it was Connor." She muttered before looking back at Kira. "What did you say?" She asked turning her attention back to the Pink Ranger.

"I said that I was thinking about changing my style. I mean this is cute and I could totally wear it." She said holding it up to her. "I mean this is so pop princess."

"Is that the look you're going for? I mean you are more grunge than pop princess." Krista said looking wary about the top now. Kira's attitude was a total 180 from yesterday.

"Well maybe its time to change to get my music noticed." She said walking over to the cashier. "I'm buying it."

Krista followed warily behind her thinking that she didn't know what to think about this new side of Kira.

XXXX

"Wow what the crap was that? Do I need to run scans on you now?" Justin asked running over to Jason. This was just not his day with two Original Rangers going crazy on him.

"No you don't have to run anything on me; I am just tired of you trying to find a way for Tommy to be out of this with no results. I was taking matters into my own hands but apparently this blaster is no match for that blasted amber." He said throwing the blaster to the side. "Guess that I will have to try something else." He muttered under his breath.

"Well I do have some news on that, it seems that the meteor may help with cracking Tommy out." Hayley said as Jason and Justin looked over at her.

"Really?" Justin asked walking over to the computer. This was great news since apparently Jason was ready to start blasting Tommy out with old weapons.

"Yes the small sample you bought back is showing potential." She said smiling at them.

"Wow, so when do we go after it?" Jason asked thinking that right now would be great or he might just try Tommy's Red Zeo sword to hack him out.

"Well Mr. Leader that is your area of expertise not mine, so get to work on that." Hayley said turning back to computer. Jason smiled before looking back at Tommy.

"Yea it is my area. Its time to crack open the Black Dino Ranger." He said walking upstairs to work out everything. He needed some space to think about a plan to get that meteor.

"Well at least we know what we will have an awesome plan on getting that rock back. Jason wasn't the first leader for nothing." Justin said as Hayley smiled. She was happy that they were finally close to getting Tommy out. She was beginning to worry about his vitals. They had gone way up before bottoming out. Something was happening with him and she couldn't do anything about it until he was out. "Contact the rangers so that they can be here when he's got the perfect plan." He said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Got it." She replied as she did just that while Alpha worked on what was wrong with Trini. He still couldn't find anything wrong with her.

XXXX

"Ugh! Really is it too much to ask for one day off." Kira said as their communicators went off. They had been to the salon so that Kira could get her hair fixed while they were out.

"I guess not." Krista muttered as she answered trying not to stare at Kira's new hair style. She looked like she was sporting a beehive that may have been in style when Jackie Kennedy was in office but were totally not now.

"You need to report to the Command Center." Hayley said simply as the girls left the mall with their shopping bags and headed to the car.

"I wonder what's going on." Krista said climbing into the car as Kira threw her bags in the back. They turned out of the mall parking lot and headed to the end of town to Dr. O's house. Since Hayley didn't sound any different they had no clue what was going only that something was and they needed to be there.

XXXX

Connor drove in silence as he thought about all the changes in Ethan today. He didn't know what was going on with him. He only hoped that Hayley and Justin could figure out the problem. Glancing over at his teammate and friend he just knew that something was wrong. Turning into Dr. O's driveway, he finally expelled the breath he was holding. After the past weeks he didn't know what to expect anymore. He didn't know how Dr. O had handled this back in high school. Being a ranger was hard and he just wanted a break from everything. He had barely kicked a soccer ball and it was grating on his nerves.

"Now why are we here?" Ethan asked looking up at Dr. O's house finally noticing the car was stopped.

"Hayley called so let's go." He said climbing out of the car and waited for Ethan. "Come on." He said as Ethan got out of the car as well.

XXXX

The alarms in the Command Center started going off as Hayley pulled up downtown. "Well the rangers have bigger problems now. The Green Ranger is attacking downtown with his zord." She said as Jason pulled up chair and sat down beside her.

"I still want to know how he has control of the Dragonzord. The green power coin was the one linked to it not his green dino gem." He said as Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Krista came downstairs. Justin and Alpha was working on how the meteor would get Tommy out without hurting him.

"What's going on?" Krista asked sending daggers at Connor. She still thought that it was him at the mall because he did have super speed.

"Well two things now but first you need to get downtown, the Green Ranger is attacking with his zord." Hayley said calmly. She had really gotten use to all the craziness that came with the rangers.

"Okay we'll take care of that." Connor said as everyone flicked their wrists to revel their morphers. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" Connor yelled with the others. Hayley pulled up a portal for them and watched the jump through it after they were morphed.

"I think that Mesogogg linked his gem to the Dragonzord. The problem is that I don't know how he did that unless he has the power coin." She said as the rangers arrived downtown and called on their zords. "Which I assume is not possible." She said looking over at Jason.

"Well the power coin is with one of Tommy's ancestors. He left it with his clone." Jason informed her.

"Tommy has a clone?" She asked looking back at Tommy in the amber. "Why doesn't that shock me?" She muttered while turning back to her computer screen.

"Yes he does but don't worry he is back in time." Jason assured her. "You know even if he did that they would still be connected to the coin too. We can at least weaken the connection if nothing else. It would stop Trent." He said noticing that the dinos were having problems battling the old zord. The Dragonzord was a powerful zord and he remembered fighting it very well even though it had been years ago.

"I must say that the Dragonzord is impressive because after all these years it stills has the powers and ability to destroy newer zords." She said as Justin joined them.

"Wow the rangers need some serious upgrades." He said watching the dino zord fall down again with smoke blowing up around them.

"Jason, you said something about weakening Trent's connection to the Dragonzord, how would that work?" Hayley asked running more scans on the zord trying to find its weakness or power source.

"I don't know but give me a few minutes." He said standing up. Justin took his seat as he helped Hayley with the rangers.

"Wait, I know what could work." Justin said remembering his device. All he had to do was retweek a few things and it would be the answer to their problems at the moment.

"What is it?" Hayley asked as Justin got up and ran upstairs. They heard the front door slam and wondered exactly what he was up too.

"You know I'm becoming too familiar with a ranger running out on me." Hayley commented as Jason smiled.

XXXX

"I don't think that we can take this much more." Kira said as the zord was blown back into one of Reefside's buildings.

"We have to try; he can't be allowed to win. We are the Power Rangers and Dr. O needs us." Connor said as they braced for another attack. They had lost the sword a few minutes ago and now were just taking hit after hit from the Dragonzord. He didn't know what else to do other than brace for each attack.

"We are losing power fast, what are we going to do?" Krista yelled as they went down again.

XXXX

"Who ordered him to attack the city?" Elsa asked as she watched Trent blast away at the Power Rangers megazord.

"No one but then that's what makes him better than you, he doesn't need anyone to tell him to attack." Zeltrax said as Elsa punched him before disappearing.

"Oh don't worry I don't need anyone to tell me either." She said walking away from him.

"Yea right." Zeltrax muttered while he watched the fight.

XXXX

"Okay, I'm not sure if this will work but I need something of Tommy's from his Green Ranger days." Justin said as Jason nodded. He knew exactly what would work and he had seen that earlier while he was digging through the closet.

"How is this going to work?" Hayley asked standing up and watching Justin turn a few knobs. A silver disk started spinning on top as Jason walked back over to him.

"I'm going to use something of Tommy's to tie into the Dragonzord and hopefully disconnect it from the morphing grid. I don't know if this will work since I built this to strengthen powers with the morphing grid." He explained before looking up at Jason. "What did you find?" He asked as Alpha walked over to them from Tommy.

"The dragon dagger." Alpha squeaked out. He hadn't seen that weapon in forever.

"I thought that Trent had that." Hayley breathed as Jason shook his head no.

"He has a replica, this is the real one." Jason stated as Justin nodded and took it from him. He pushed a button and a beam hit the dragon dagger. The dagger glowed green for a few seconds before returning to its normal colors.

"I think that's it, now you will need to get close enough for this to work." Justin said as Jason nodded in understanding.

"Hayley, bring up a portal in the park." He said standing back from them.

"But that will put you right in the middle of everything." She said as he nodded. "You're crazy but the rangers need help." She said sitting down again before pulling up a portal for him. "Good luck." She muttered as Jason jumped into the portal and disappeared. "Can he do this?" She asked Justin.

"If anyone can, it would be Jason. He just has to be close enough." He said as Jason appeared on screen. "He has to do this." He muttered.

They watched Jason get closer before putting the dragon dagger up to his mouth and began to play it like a flute. Hayley and Justin had never heard the dragon dagger played before so they had no clue what to expect.

XXXX

"This is not working." Krista said as the megazord fell again. "We need to get out of here before it explodes" She said as Trent's zord came at them again.

"Just hang on, we can do this." Connor yelled as he tried to think of another plan. They finally got the megazord upright again and braced for another attack from the Dragonzord but nothing happened. The Dragonzord seemed frozen before them.

"What is Jason doing down there?" Ethan asked noticing that the Original Red Ranger was down below in the park.

"Better question what is he playing?" Kira asked noticing that he had a dagger held to his mouth. It looked like he was playing it like a flute. What was going on?

"Look the Dragonzord is retreating." Krista said as they watched it walk away from them to the edge of town and into the water. "Looks like we don't have to fight him any longer."

"Good thing." Connor said as he looked down. "There's Trent, I'll go and take care of him, you head back to see if Hayley needs anything." He said as the other rangers nodded. Connor jumped out of the megazord and landed close to Trent.

XXXX

"Trent is attacking downtown now." Hayley said as Ethan, Krista, and Kira appeared behind her.

"Connor's on it." Krista said as Hayley nodded.

"Oh that's not good." Hayley said as she bought up an image of the White Ranger appear close to Jason. "Jason, the White Ranger is advancing on you now." She said through Jason's communicator.

"I'm on it, don't worry." Jason replied as they watched him morph on screen.

"Can he handle her?" Kira asked leaning in.

"I guess we're going to find out." Justin said.

XXXX

"Well, well Red Ranger, have you come to play?" The Green Ranger taunted as Connor stopped in front of him.

"I've come to stop you." Connor stated as he faced him head on.

"You think that you can stop me? You know that the Green Ranger always beats the Red Ranger." He said pointing to Connor.

"I don't think so. I will not allow you to beat me." Connor fired back.

"Don't believe me? Ask your Dr. O oh wait you can't ask him because of me and soon I will have Kira on my side then you won't have a team to beat me. I will destroy you last because I want you to see your team fall apart at its seams." He said having his arrows appear at his side. He swung his arm towards Connor and the arrows fired to hit the Red Ranger in the chest.

Connor was knocked on his butt before getting up and pulling out his sword. "You will not destroy me or my team. We are the good guys and the good guys always win." He said rushing toward Trent.

Trent pulled out his sword and they fought sword to sword for several minutes. The only thing you could hear was the clash of their swords as they swung them towards each other. "You think that you will save Dr. Oliver but you can't. He will die in a few hours." He said pushing Connor back before kicking him down.

XXXX

"Stop right there." Jason called out. He had already morphed since Elsa had already morphed into the White Ranger. It felt odd fighting a White Ranger because he remembered when Tommy had gotten his powers. Zordon had told them that the White Ranger powers were created with light and they would never be turned. This White Ranger hadn't gotten the message thought.

"Aren't you a little old to be doing this, Jason?" Elsa spat out spinning around to face him.

"If I am then you are too." He said as she launched towards him in a series of flips that made him think of Kim. In fact everything about Elsa reminded him of Kim. He easily ducked her kick and flipped her away from him.

"You should have stayed at the Peace Conference, you did more there than while you were a Ranger." She said as he paused to stare at her which was a mistake. She pulled out a bow and fired an arrow at him. He fell to the ground and looked at her.

"You know you remind me of someone." He fired back as he stood up again but this time he felt his powers fading. He knew that they wouldn't last forever but he had hoped to at least defeat her before they started fading.

XXXX

"Jason is losing power fast. You need to go help him." Hayley said as Ethan, Krista, and Kira jumped up they were ready to get back into battle when the tide turned in Jason's favor.

"I don't believe it." Ethan said looking at the screen.

XXXX

Connor fell after Trent kicked him back. He was wearing out fast and might need to call up the others to help him fight. With that thought he raised his wrist up to contact Hayley only to have Trent attack him again. This time Trent picked him up and threw him into a nearby tree. Taking that hard of a hit forced him to demorph and was unable to stop Trent's next attack.

XXXX

Jason was ready to deflect Elsa's next move when she went down due to shots being fired at her. Looking behind him he saw Justin in the Stormblaster pulling up beside him.

"Need a ride?" He asked as Jason laughed. He looked back at where the White Ranger had been and saw that she was gone.

"I guess so." He said jumping in. Justin made quick time back to Tommy's as Jason's suit disappeared leaving him in his street clothes. "I'm glad that didn't happen a few seconds before." He stated.

"Me too." Justin commented. "I am working on making them last longer." He said as Jason nodded. He didn't know how Justin was doing that but he had bigger things to worry about like getting to that meteor.

XXXX

Trent swung his sword down and Connor moves out of the way but not in time. The sword hit jean before flesh. Connor yelled out in pain and Trent smiled and aimed for his leg again to finish the job.

This time he was blocked by Ethan's arm. Since Ethan had the ability of dino skin the sword didn't hurt or get anywhere near Connor. Kira and Krista took Connor's side against Trent as the Dragonzord appeared above them again.

"I see that I win this fight, see you later rangers." He said disappearing through an invisiportal.

"Are you okay, Connor?" Krista asked kneeling down next to him.

"Yea I think so. I'm glad that you guys could make it but we need to get that meteor for Hayley." He said as they helped him up.

"He's right, let's go." Ethan said as they took off for the meteor.

XXXX

"Well I have figured out what's wrong with everyone." Hayley said when the kids came back with the meteor.

"What?" They asked as they looked at her.

"This meteor affected you but don't worry you will all be fine. You should start seeing a change in a couple of minutes. Now I am going to get a few more things together and then we can crack that amber around Tommy." She said grabbing her bags before she left.

"That's the best news that I've had all week. We are finally going to get Dr. O out." Connor said as everyone smiled before they left as well. Justin, Alpha, Jason, and Trini were left.

Looking around, Jason knew that there was nothing more for him to do and he really needed to speak to his wife. "Trini, you ready?" He asked as she stood up and nodded.

She was really ashamed of her behavior and was really happy that Hayley had stopped the effects from the meteor. She took his hand and they left Tommy's house before either of them spoke.

"I'm sorry, Jason." She started when they pulled up in their driveway. "No matter what, I love you and I didn't mean those things I said."

"I know it wasn't you but we do need to talk." He said with a sigh. Turning to face her, he breathed deep. "I realized now that I shouldn't have left the Peace Conference when I did. We had problems and I basically ran away when Tommy called about being the Gold Ranger. I thought that you needed space but you didn't. When you didn't call I just thought that it was time to move on." He said rubbing his face before he started the next part. "When Kat set me up with Emily I didn't think anything about it. She was nice and sweet and really liked me. It was wrong though."

"Jason, don't its fine. I know that I should have called you after you left." She said placing her hands on either side of his face.

"No, I should have fought for us." He said placing his hands on top of hers. "The Green Ranger business is an obsession, I know." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked knowing that this was good for them. They needed to talk this out. It had been bottled up too long.

"It was the first time that I failed as ranger. I let Tommy down and he could have died from his loss of powers. I mean everything snowballed after that with losing our zords to Zedd, our break-up, the loss of my Gold Ranger powers, Kim's disappearance, and now Tommy's fossilization. I am not strong enough to deal with this." He said finally breaking down. He had been strong too long.

Tears streamed down Trini's cheeks. "Jason none of this is your fault. You are only human and you take all this on your shoulders. You have to share sometimes." She said lifting his head to look into his eyes. "I love you and no matter what happens we will get through this together with or without powers." She said kissing him softly. They finally got out of the truck and made their way inside.

XXXX

On the other side of town an invisportal opened up and a petite brown hair woman fell out. She stood up and brushed off her pink t-shirt and jeans and began walking towards town.

XXXX


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"What? Is that who I think it is?" Hayley asked she zoomed in on the petite brunette who had just fallen out of an invisiportal on the other side of town. Hayley had been running scans to see if anything unusual was going on but found a former ranger instead. How was that even possible for her to be there?

"Hayley did you…" Justin said as he ran over to the screen and paused. "Kimberly?" He whispered as Hayley looked up at him. They were both shocked over this new development. Kim was thought to be lost years ago but it seemed like she was back.

"I think it's her but if it's not then that woman is Kim's twin." She said zooming in even more. The teens were all upstairs trying to ice all their bruises from the last battle but she didn't want to tell them yet. This could be a trap or it could be that Kimberly had gotten free from wherever she had been.

"It's her but there is something off about her." He said pulling up a chair next to her as he started running scans on Kimberly.

"Well it she has been gone for several years. Kira's going to be happy." Hayley said accepting that this had to be Kimberly as Justin nodded still not really believing his eyes. The last time he had seen her, she was cheering on Tommy, Jason, and Adam at the karate match. He had just been a boy but he remembered her like it was yesterday. Where had she been all these years and why was she just now showing up? They needed answers now but he knew that that was next to impossible. Kim probably wouldn't remember anything from the past years.

"I guess that we should bring her back here. She can't wander the streets." He said as Hayley nodded. "We can also run tests on her once we get her back here." He stated.

"I'll bring up the invisiportal for you." Hayley said as she typed in the coordinates. An invisiportal appeared behind Justin as he jumped through it. Hayley watched as he appeared next to Kimberly. She was a little shocked when Kimberly fainted in Justin's arms. He held her close and jumped back through the invisiportal and landed back in the Command Center with Kimberly in his arms.

"What happened?" Hayley asked wheeled the medic bed over so that Justin could lay Kimberly down. He began hooking up a few machines so that they could begin the tests.

"Don't worry; Kimberly has been known to do that when something out of the ordinary happens." Justin laughed. "She did the same thing when Tommy was revealed as the White Ranger." He shared looking up at her.

"A true girly girl then?" She questioned as Justin shook his head no. "What then?" She asked.

"She was a girly girl when she first became a ranger but then she grew into her own just like everyone else did. She was stronger than anyone knew but she did have a few qualities that lingered from those early days and fainting is one of them." He stated as she nodded.

"Well let's see what the tests show then what she remembers." She said as he nodded. "I guess we can let the rangers know that she is here."

"Good idea, they need to be up on everything and not surprised. Someone may want her back." He said as she nodded. "I'll go let them know."

Hayley watched him back away from the table and go upstairs. She wondered what Kira would think or Jason and Trini. It would be a shock, she knew but would they be happy that their friend is back or would they question it. She wasn't sure how she would handle if something happened to one of her friends and they were taken but then years later they show up again. It was almost too good to be true that Kimberly was back but she prayed for Kira's sake that everything was okay with Kimberly.

XXXX

"Justin, what's up?" Connor asked as the former Blue Turbo Ranger appeared at the top of the stairs. Connor was at the table with an ice pack on his shoulder while Kira was sitting across from him with two ice packs on her thighs with Krista at her side with an ice pack at her side. Ethan was at the fridge bagging up more ice for someone.

"I think it's better if I show you." He said as the rangers looked at him. He was acting vary strangely but then again nothing was normal at the moment. Dr. O was still in amber and they were getting beat up by an Evil Ranger.

"Can't you just tell us? I'm not sure if I can take any more news today." Krista stated with a groan. Her side was throbbing now and she would prefer not to move at the moment. They had powers so they should be this hurt.

"No, I can't. It would be better if you saw for yourselves. Trust me." He stated as they all groaned and stood up. They slowly made their way downstairs to see what Justin had wanted to show them. They reached the Command Center and paused.

"Mom?" Kira whispered as she made her way over to the medic table. "Is she alright?" She asked looking up at Hayley and Justin.

"As far as we can tell she is fine but we are running tests now." Hayley answered as Kira nodded.

"Trini and Jason need to know, they will want to be here when she wakes up." She said brushing her fingers over her mother's face. The others stood back and watched as Kira started crying softly.

Justin slipped back and went back upstairs to call Jason. Kira was right; Trini and Jason would want to know that Kim was back.

Hayley was still concerned about all of this because it wasn't adding up. Looking away, she glanced over at Tommy. What would he think? Would he question Kim's sudden appearance back into their lives or would he be too happy to have her back?

XXXX

A few hours later, Kira taped up the last of her mother's wounds. She had found several cuts and scrapes on her mother that had caused her concern. Hayley pointed out that it her mom could have gotten them while trying to escape.

Turning away, Kira put away her supplies as she heard her mom move.

"Where am I?" Kim asked as Kira walked back over to her side.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked as Hayley scanned Kim's body for anything out of the ordinary.

"Who are you?" Kim asked as she looked at the young girl at her side.

"Kira, your daughter, do you remember me at all?" Kira asked wondering if her mother could remember after all this time.

"Kira, but you were only a little girl." Kim said sitting up. "You're all grown up." She said taking Kira's head between her hands. "I've missed so much of your life." She whispered as Kira nodded.

"I've missed you, momma." She said wrapping her arms around her mother. The others had left them alone to give Kira a moment with her mom and Hayley with the scans. She wanted to go over them with a fine tooth comb. They needed answers as to where Kimberly had been all these years. She just knew that there was a story and she was going to find out what it was.

XXXX

"So Kira's mom is back? I wonder where she has been." Krista said as she sat down at the kitchen table. They didn't want to get too far away in case Hayley needed them or if something else happened.

"Guys, do you think that Mesogogg had her all this time?" Ethan asked drawing everyone's attention.

"What are you saying?" Connor asked leaning against a counter table.

"Just that it's a little weird that she appeared at this time." He replied as Krista nodded.

"If Mesogogg would have had her all this time, Tommy would have known. Don't over analyze this, guys." Justin stated as they heard a knock at the door. He got up to see who was here even though, he was pretty sure he knew who it was.

"Justin's right, Dr. O has been searching for her for years so Mesogogg couldn't have had her." Connor said as Ethan shrugged. Krista wasn't convinced though. Ethan had a point about Kira's mom just appearing out of the blue after all these years.

"Where is she? Is it really Kim?" They heard as soon as Justin opened the door.

"Trini, Jason, she's downstairs with Kira and Hayley." Justin stated with a laugh as he closed the door.

"Jason, Trini how did you know about Kimberly?" Connor asked as they walked into the kitchen. The trap door for the Command Center was located in the kitchen so they had to come through there on their way down.

"I called them." Justin answered. "Kimberly was their best friend and I thought if anyone should know about her coming back, it should be them." He stated as Connor, Krista, and Ethan nodded.

"You three don't look too good." Jason stated as they sighed.

"Don't feel so good either." Connor muttered as Krista nodded. Ethan was still thinking about the sudden appearance of Kimberly.

"Come on, I want to see her." Trini said as Jason nodded. They made their way downstairs to finally get to see their long lost best friend.

XXXX

Trini and Jason paused on the stairs. They could hear Kim and Kira talking softly and it bought a smile to their faces. It was just amazing that she was back if only for Kira's sake. Kira needed her. They gained control of their thoughts before taking that final step and came face to face with Kimberly. She looked exactly the same as she had before she had been taken.

"Kimberly." Jason breathed as he rushed over to his little sister's side.

"Jason." Kim stated as he wrapped his arms around her. She was a little slower in hugging him back but finally her arms wrapped around him as well. He finally released her so that Trini could hug her too.

"We have been so worried about you." Trini said hugging Kim tight.

"You have?" Kim questioned as they nodded. Kira grabbed one of Kim's hands and held on tight. She just couldn't believe that her mom was back and she wasn't letting her out of her sight.

"Of course, you're our best friend." Jason said as Trini nodded. "How are you feeling?" He asked looking her over.

"A little dazed but Hayley assures me that that is normal." Kim replied as they nodded.

"Do you remember anything?" Trini asked as Jason pulled up three chairs for them. Kim was still on the medic bed since Hayley still had a few machines hooked up to her.

"Just telling Kira a poem about Falcons and Cranes before that image dissolves into a dinosaur." She replied as they nodded and sat down. Kira refused to sit though because she would lose contact with her mother.

"A dinosaur?" Hayley questioned as she walked over to them with a scanner in her hands. "What kind of dinosaur?" She asked waving the scanner over Kim's body.

"I don't know just a brown/green dinosaur, that's all I know." Kim replied as Hayley nodded.

"I bet if you described it to Dr. O, he would be able to tell you what it is." Kira stated.

"Dr. O, who is that?" Kim asked looking at Kira.

"Dr. O or Dr. Oliver is better known as Tommy Oliver." Jason said with a smile.

"Tommy? He is a doctor?" Kim asked looking from Kira to Jason and Trini.

"Well Doctor of Paleontology but yes a doctor." Hayley stated before walking away to go over the results.

"Wow, so he did finish his program." She said as Jason and Trini nodded. "What else have I missed?" She asked as Trini and Jason looked to Kira.

"I think you should ask Kira." Trini said quietly as Kira blushed.

"Kira?" Kim asked looking over at her daughter.

"Well I sort of followed in your footsteps." She replied looking down before looking back at her mother. "I'm the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger." She said proudly.

"You're a Power Ranger?" Kim asked slowly as Kira nodded. "I can't believe it. How did this happen?" She asked looking back at Jason and Trini. "I thought that the powers were destroyed."

Trini and Jason started to explain all the previous teams before finally coming to Kira's team. They left that part of to her.

Hayley listened as she read the results from the tests that she had prepared. Something wasn't adding up. She had access to Kim's old files from her days as the Pink Ranger. The body readings were not the same. There shouldn't be any changes in those. She also couldn't detect that Kimberly had ever touched powers before. It wasn't right; Kimberly should have the same power readings as Tommy since they were both Ninjetti. Those powers had a different signature from everything else. It showed up as an image of what their animal had been.

"Something wrong?" Justin asked snapping her out of her head.

"Kim's readings are not what I expected." She said slowly. "I can't even tell that she was the Pink Ninja Ranger."

"Well she did hand those powers over to Katherine and Zordon did unlink those powers from her body when her coin was stolen. What about her other powers?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Well those don't really show up after a few years." She replied as he nodded. "It doesn't matter that she was unlinked from those powers, her body should still show some effects of the crane. It was linked to her life force." She said as he nodded.

"You may be right but don't worry about it too much. We don't know where she has been or even who had her. It could have something to do with that." He said as she nodded slowly. Justin had to be right; Kim had been through a lot in the past few years. There was no telling what all she had gone through and they might never know if her memory didn't return. Hayley looked back at the Original Pink Ranger and smiled. She was happy that Kimberly was back. It was one less mystery that she had to solve.

"I guess I should focus back on how to get Tommy out." She stated as Justin sighed.

"I just wish that he was already out. I would have given anything to have seen the look on his face when Kim appeared." He said flashing her a smile.

Hayley looked down at her watch and saw the time. "Oh shoot, I need to get back to the café." She said standing up.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Kira asked.

"I'm late for my shift. I've gotta go." She answered as Kira nodded.

"Why don't we all go to the Cybercafé? It would give Kim a chance to see Reefside." Jason said as Trini agreed.

"Actually I need you two here to help me and Alpha with Tommy." Justin stated looking at Jason and Trini.

"Okay that's fine. Kira, you take your mother and catch up." Trini said squeezing Kira's hand.

"You want us to bring you back something?" Krista asked as they shook their heads.

"Well let's go." Kira said as she grabbed her mother's hand and led her upstairs. Trini, Jason, and Justin watched them leave.

"So where is Alpha?" Trini asked looking around the Command Center.

"He's powered down at the moment but it's almost time to turn him back on." Justin explained as Jason and Trini nodded.

"So what can we help with?" Jason asked looking back at Tommy. He would do whatever he could to get Tommy out sooner.

"I want to scan your bodies and since you were both Original Rangers. Hopefully I can find what I need to crack the amber." He stated walking away from them to power Alpha back on.

"So what do you think about Kimberly being back?" Jason asked softly. He walked over to sit down at the computer as Trini leaned against the wall nearest him.

Sighing, she crossed her arms before answering him. "Honestly I don't know. I mean I am happy for Kira but then again I have so many questions. Where has she been? How did she get away?" She said as Jason stood up and took her in his arms.

"I know, I have the same questions but at the moment, I', just happy that she is back. If we could only get Tommy out of the amber, I would sleep a whole lot better." He said rubbing her back.

"Am I interrupting?" Justin asked as he and Alpha walked back into the room.

"No, just talking about Kim being back." Jason said stepping back from Trini.

"Hayley's a little worried about that." Justin stated as Trini looked at him.

"Why?" She asked wondering why Hayley was worried. Was it because Kim was back and she was worried about the effect it would have on Tommy or did she know something that she wasn't revealing. Kim was different, she knew but it could just be the passage of time. There was no telling what Kim had been through.

"Okay I'm ready for whatever you want to do." Jason said as Justin nodded.

"Just stand still, this isn't going to hurt." He said as he picked up a scanner and walked over to Jason.

"You know people only say that when it's going to hurt." He pointed out as Justin laughed. Trini just smiled as Alpha walked over to her.

"Trust me, if this hurts you can punch me in the face." He said as Jason nodded. He waved the scanner over Jason's body as Alpha did the same with Trini. Neither of them knew what Justin and Alpha were looking for but they wanted to help. It was beyond time for Tommy to be broken out of the amber encasing his body.

XXXX

"So this is the Cybercafé?" Kim asked as Kira nodded.

"Yea, Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini said that it reminded them of the Youth Center and that you spent almost every day there." Kira stated as she opened the door to let Connor, Krista, Ethan, Hayley, and her mom in.

"Oh." Kim said looking around as she walked inside. Hayley looked back at Kim and wondered why she didn't share with her daughter. It would have been the perfect opportunity to tell Kira about the Youth Center.

"I see an open table, Kira why don't you and your mom take a seat and we can sit at the bar." Krista said as Kira nodded. She and Kim walked to the back to the open table while everyone else walked to the bar. Hayley got to work while the others sat back and watched Kira with her mom. It was odd to them that Kimberly was the Original Pink Ranger. She didn't look like a Power Ranger to them.

XXXX

"So what do you think?" Kira asked sitting down across from her mom.

"It's nice." Kim replied picking up a menu.

"So I do have a question for you. I mean it's been bugging me since I found out that you were an Original." Kira started as Kim looked up at her.

"What?" She questioned as Kira placed her hands in her lap. She was nervous talking to her mom after all these years.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me about being an Original. I mean you are my mom but you hid that from me." She said rubbing her hands across her thighs. This wasn't going like she had always pictured it.

"I did it to protect you. I didn't want this life for you." Kim answered looking back down at her menu. "Besides I never thought that you would be chosen." She said as Kira looked away.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Well Zordon is gone so I never thought that it would touch you. There was no more evil around until now." Kim said laying her menu down.

A shadow fell over the table as Kim and Kira looked up. "Trent." Kira said glancing over at her mom before looking back up at Trent.

"Kira." He said flashing her a smile. She hadn't seen him in a while so it was a little shocking to see him now while she was with her mom. "Who may I ask is this?" He asked looking at Kim.

"Trent this is my mother. Mom, I would like you to meet Trent. We go to school together." She said as Kim stood up. Trent held out his hand to shake Kim's.

"It is nice to meet you. Now I know why Kira is so beautiful." He stated as Kim blushed and sat back down.

"Thank you, why don't you join us?" Kim asked motioning to the empty chair between them.

"If Kira doesn't mind." Trent said as Kira shook her head no. This was a very weird situation. Trent was here with her and her mom. She didn't know what to say or how to act.

"Kira, why didn't you tell me about this lovely young man?" Kim asked as Kira blushed.

"I think Kira is avoiding me. I've been trying to ask her out but she keeps shooting me down." He said looking over at Kira.

Kira just froze. She didn't know what to say or do. How could Trent bring that up in front of her mom like that? Something was very wrong with this whole situation.

"Kira, dear, Trent seems like a nice young man. You should give him a shot." Kim said looking at Kira. "I think a movie sounds good. It was one of my first dates." She said flashing a smile at Trent.

"A movie sounds great, what do you think Kira?" He asked looking over at her.

Kira just sat there trying to figure out what was going on with her mother and Trent. Did her mother just set up a date for her with Trent?

"Oh look at the time, I need to get headed. Kira just let me know a day and time for our movie." He said standing up and walking away. They didn't see but Trent's eyes were flashing green as he made his way outside.

"Kira, what's going on? Why haven't you gone on a date with that boy?" Kim asked looking at her daughter.

"It's a long story, mom. I'll have to fill you in later." Kira replied with a sigh. She really didn't want to get into the whole story about Trent being the Evil Green Ranger and that he wanted her to go away with him. Leaning back in her chair, Kira watched the front door open as Ms. Anne walked in. She still reminded Kira of her mom but since they were both in the same room, she knew that they couldn't be the same person. "I better get you back to the Command Center; Hayley will want to run more tests on you." Kira stated standing up.

"Oh okay, that's fine." Kim said standing up as well. Kira still had a weird feeling being around her mom but it just had to be because she hadn't been around her mom in a few years. Things had changed so she would just have to work on being close to her mom again.

XXXX

"What are you doing?" Kim asked as she walked over to Trini. Jason had grabbed the teens to train them while they had some downtime. Hayley, Justin, and Alpha were focused on getting Tommy out of the amber. They thought that they were close so they wanted to work round the clock on it. They had left a few minutes before Kim and Kira had gotten there to work at Justin's office in the Steele building. Justin believed that he could find what they needed there.

"Well I'm trying to run some equations for Justin but they are not coming out right. How are you?" Trini asked setting her pencil down. She watched as Kim turned away from her to look around.

"Okay, I just feel like I've been in a coma for several years only to wake up in a different world. I mean everything has changed but for me they haven't." Kim answered without looking back at Trini.

Trini thought about what Kim had said and had to agree. They hadn't stopped living just because Kim had been gone. "We couldn't mourn you forever, Kimberly. We had to pull together and raise Kira." Trini stated as Kim turned around to face the Original Yellow Ranger.

"Are you not happy that I'm back? You're my best friend and it seems like you would rather I had have stayed gone." Kim stated as Trini sighed.

"Kimberly, of course I'm happy to see you. I mean like you said we are best friends. I just have questions about where you have been and who had you. I mean it's been years, Kimberly." Trini replied folding her arms across her chest.

Kim looked away and bit her bottom lip before looking back at Trini. "I wish I could tell you where I've been but I don't remember or know." Kim answered. "What do you want from me, Trini? Answers that I don't know or would you rather I made something up just to appease you?" Kim fired at her. "I'm back that should be all that matters."

Trini got angry then. "No, it's not all that matters, Kimberly. We need to find out who had you so that they don't come after you again. I don't want to upset your daughter any more than she had been. You forget that I have been raising her the past few years." She said standing up. "You disappeared like you always did back in high school but the problem was that Tommy wasn't there to save you. He was on an island thousands of miles away fighting for his life." Trini fired at her.

"You have no idea how this has affected me and Tommy has nothing to do with this." Kim replied.

Trini huffed while her hands flew to her hips. "Tommy has everything to do with this. He always has. The two of you are entwined more than I think either of you know." She stated. "Your problem is that that scares you and you run from him like you did in Florida. You had this past with him but you can't face your feelings for him."

"At least I didn't jump onto a plane to fly across the globe to join a Peace Conference." Kim snapped at her.

"I did good work there. I didn't give up my ranger duties to flip on 4 inches of wood. I helped out the people that no one else would help. I did what was needed of me not try to win some Gold Medal." Trini fired back really getting heated. Kim had no right to question her work at the Peace Conference.

"If you did such great work then why did Jason leave because the 'Great Tommy Oliver' needed him to be the Gold Ranger? Also why did he leave you for Emily?" Kim asked with a bittersweet tone that made Trini cringed.

"You know everyone thinks that you have changed from that selfish 14-year old but you haven't. You are the same old Kimberly that cares more about herself than anyone else. You knew that me and Jason were having problems." Trini said in a sad voice. "You know I thought that you had changed but then again you proved me wrong when you tried to get Jason to do your dirty work in Cross World City." Trini said turning and walking away from Kimberly. She didn't want to be that close to Kimberly at the moment.

"How do you know about Cross World City?" Kim questioned looking at Trini's back.

"It doesn't matter how I know just that you had to have someone come in clean up your mess. You had to have your big brother on hand to help you. I'm just glad that Zordon is dead because if he could see you now, I do believe that he would die of shame." Trini said turning to face the Original Pink Ranger. "News flash, Princess Kimberly, the world does not revolve around you." Trini stated sadly before leaving Kimberly alone before she stormed off as well.

The front door slammed as Trini flew out it. Kim stopped and looked around. She made her way down the hall before stepping into one of the bedrooms. It was Tommy's room. There were pictures everywhere, most of them were from high school but there were a few new ones. She walked over to the one on his bedside table and picked up the silver frame to study the picture inside. It was a picture of Hayley and Tommy in front of what looked like a lake. They were sitting close together. Kim studied the picture closely as her eyes began to glow pink.

XXXX


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here is the new chapter. I hope that everyone likes it.

XXXX

Kira sighed as she walked into Dr. O's house. She really didn't want to do this but she needed to talk to her mom especially after their lunch at Hayley's. It hadn't been the best first step with her mom but hopefully after their talk they could begin again. She didn't want to lose her mom after getting her back

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Alpha asked coming up the stairs. He had heard the front door and come up to see who it was. It had been a tense few hours.

"Is my mom here?" She asked looking around.

"I think she is in one of the bedrooms." Alpha stated. He had been quiet during Kim and Trini's argument but he knew that Kimberly hadn't left the house like Trini had. He also knew that something was off with Kimberly. She wasn't like the teenager he had known, of course that was years ago and everyone changes but not that much.

"Okay, thank you Alpha." She said as Alpha nodded and headed back downstairs. He was close to finding a way to get Tommy out while still figuring out why Kimberly's body wasn't showing any shows of ever touching powers. All of the former rangers showed some signs of touching the powers. Some were less than others of course but Kimberly was the longest serving Pink Ranger so she should show more than almost everybody but Tommy.

Kira sighed and went in search of her mom. She wasn't sure what mood she would find her mom in but hopefully it wouldn't be bad. She found her coming out of Dr. O's room moments later. Why had her mom been in Dr. O's room? "Mom." She said getting her mom's attention. She pushed her anger from early out of her mind and focused on making things better between them.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Kim asked looking at her daughter.

"Uh, I just wanted to talk. Why were you in Dr. O's bedroom?" She asked. Her mom shouldn't have been in that room especially since Dr. O was in amber and couldn't say whether he wanted anyone in there or not.

"I just wanted to see how he lived don't worry, I didn't touch anything." Kim stated as Kira nodded. "He has some of the old pictures in there." Kim said with a sigh. "Anyway you said that you wanted to talk, let's go in the living room." She suggested as Kira nodded and followed her mother into the living room.

Kira and Kim sat down on the couch as Kira tried to figure out how to start the conversation when she just started talking. "Okay mom, I know that you think that Trent is a good kid but he's not. He's the Evil Green Ranger and he wants to destroy everyone." She stated.

"Oh honey, I'm sure that he doesn't want to destroy everyone. I saw the way he looked at you." Kim said taking Kira's hand on hers.

Kira shook her head. "He's not good news." She whispered. "I can't trust him and neither should you." She said looking over at her mom.

"You can't tell me who to trust, I'm still your mom." Kim pointed out.

"Fine, I don't want to fight about this." Kira sighed. "Mom, where have you been?" Kira asked finally asking the question that had been burned into her mind.

"I don't know. It's like that is a fog and I can't see anything." Kim replied as Kira sighed. She figured that her mom was held somewhere but there was no way that they would know where.

"I'm sorry, I just had to ask." Kira muttered. "How close were you and Dr. O?" Kira asked softly.

"Close, we were close." Kim answered. "He moved to Angel Grove and was chosen as the Evil Green Ranger."

"I know all his ranger related stuff. I want to know about you and him minus the ranger stuff." Kira spat out. She was tired of no one answering her questions regarding her mom and Dr. O. It was time that she got answers and the only one besides Dr. O that could give them to her was sitting next to her.

Kim looked at her and sighed. "Fine, we were high school sweethearts. We started dating when he lost his Green Ranger powers the first time. He asked me to the dance and we shared our first kiss. We broke up while I was in Florida." Kim stated.  
"That's all? What about the three years between that?" Kira asked as Kim stood up.

"It doesn't matter, leave it alone." Kim replied. Kira looked up at her mother and knew that there was more to the story than that. Why wasn't her mom telling her all of it?

XXXX

Trent saw that Kim had Kira busy so he slipped past them to get to Dr. O's room. He just knew that it had to be there. Walking over to the dresser, he threw open the top drawer and starting pulling out shirts. "Looks like you have a fondness for certain colors." He muttered as he finally found what he was looking for. "Not a smart place to hide a morpher." He said to himself as he held Tommy's Zeo morpher up. It didn't look like much but Mesogogg was sure that it would work.

Trent stuffed the morpher in his pocket and grabbed a few shirts but slipping back out of the room. He then made his way downstairs to check out his handy work. The only ones still in the house were Kim and Kira and they sounded like they were arguing in the kitchen. He had seen Alpha leave with Justin before he had made his way into the house.

Stepping into the Command Center, he saw Tommy and had to smile. Apparently Hayley and the others were not as smart as they thought they were since they still hadn't gotten him out yet. They wouldn't either; he had made sure of that when he had sealed Dr. Oliver in that amber.

Walking over to Tommy, he smiled once again. "I like your old clothes. They are a bit dated and tacky but it's out with the old and in with the new." He snarled. "Oh by the way, I wanted to thank you for keeping the Dragonzord still online. I mean I would have never gotten to play with it if you would have just destroyed the link. Of course I am the true owner of the Dragonzord so I would have still gotten it." Trent laughed.

"Also I wanted to let you know that the romance of the Evil Green Ranger and pretty in Pink Ranger will continue. I just have to get rid of her friends but without you it shouldn't be a problem." He stated as his eyes flashed green. "Kira will be mine along with the World." He stated before slipping back out of the house.

XXXX

Jason sighed as he climbed out of his truck. Trini had told him about the fight she and Kim had had and he wondered what was going on. Kimberly never fought with Trini unless under a spell. They were best friends and through everything that they had been through that hadn't changed. Something was going on with Kimberly and he wanted to find out what it was. He was also there to check on Tommy.

He walked into the house as Kira stormed out. Shaking his head, he didn't even want to know what that was about. She was a teenage girl and that was an area he didn't want to dive into right. She could also take care of herself since she was a Power Ranger so he knew that she would be alright. He then saw Kimberly standing in the living room with her arms crossed.

"What's going on?" He asked as he shut the door. "Kira just stormed past me." He stated looking over at Kimberly.

"She's my daughter." Kimberly stated.

"I know that but I wanted to know why she just stormed out." He said seeing hints of Kimberly's anger.

"Stay out of it Jason, she's my daughter and your job is over." She spat back at him.

"Whoa, back up. I have taken care of your daughter while you were gone to whoever knows where so I have a stake in this. I love Kira like she was my daughter so don't take that tone with me." He stated walking over to her.

"I'm sure it wasn't hard for you since you never thought I was a good mother because I never told Kira who her father was." Kim stated.

Jason felt his anger boiling and wondered what was going on with Kimberly. "Look, I get it that you are back and maybe you're right about the fact that I was mad that you never told Kira who her father was. I never thought that you were a bad mother to Kira." He said trying to overcome his anger. This was Kimberly and he was happy to have her back. He shouldn't be getting mad at her. She was just trying to piece her life back together.

"Well you and Trini are not Kira's parents so I want you to stay out of her life. I am back and will take care of my daughter without either of you butting in." She stated as Jason saw red.

"You know what forget it." Jason threw at her before storming back out of the house without checking on Tommy. He would just do it later when Kimberly wasn't here. He knew that if he would have stayed that he would have said something to Kimberly that would have hurt them both. Emotions were running high and he just needed to clear his head before talking to her again.

XXXX

Connor, Ethan, Krista, and Kira were sitting at Hayley's trying to unwind. It had been a hard couple of days that they were not used to so it was understandable that they were a little tense.

"I can't believe that your mom is back." Krista said as Hayley delivered their drinks and food.

"Are you guys alright?" Hayley asked looking them over.

"I guess." Kira muttered as everyone looked over at her. They could tell that something happened to her.

"Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. I am a bit shorthanded today." She said before walking away.

"You know I'm worried about what Trent's going to do. I mean he really wants you to go out on a date with him." Krista pointed out.

"I know and my mom is on his side." Kira revealed.

"Whoa, what?" Connor asked as he bit into his burger. "You are not going on a date with Trent." He said between bites.

"I agree with Connor." Ethan said as Krista nodded. "He is too dangerous right now for any of us to be alone with him." He pointed out.

"I agree but I don't think he wants to hurt Kira." Krista said. "I mean he treats you differently." She stated.

"I know but that in itself is weird." Kira remarked. "Anyway, I'm staying away from him as much as I can. He has a way of finding me."

"Maybe someone needs to be with at all times." Krista offered.

"No, no I don't want that and besides we have something bigger to work on." She whispered as Ms. Anne walked over to their table. She had walked in and noticed them sitting close to the door.

"Hello guys, how are you?" Ms. Anne asked as she looked at them.

"We're good just hanging out not ready for school tomorrow." Krista stated as the others nodded.

Ms. Anne smiled softly. "I understand. I remember those days all too well." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if any of you had heard from Dr. Oliver. I mean I know that you were kind of close to him and he hasn't been at school in a while." She said as they all paused.

"Well he's our teacher so we're not that close. I mean isn't that against the rules or something." Ethan replied.

"Uh not that I know of." Ms. Anne replied. "I was just getting a little worried about him. I mean I know that he can probably take care of himself better than anyone else but I'm still worried." She stated. "Anyway if you hear from him tell him to take it easy." She said before walking away from them.

"You think she knows something?" Connor asked looking back at everyone.

"Hopefully not because then she will be pulled into this and there are already too many people involved." Krista said placing her hand on top of Connor's.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that she doesn't know anything. She's just worried about Dr. O. I mean she is nice like that. She asks me how I'm doing all the time." Kira revealed.

"Kira's right, Ms. Anne is just worried because she is a normal woman." Ethan said as he finished his burger and fries.

Krista and Kira nodded as the building shook. "What was that?" Connor asked jumping up along with everyone else. They didn't move towards the door though because a monster burst through the front doors.

"This is not good." Kira muttered as she looked around the café. "We need to get everyone out." She stated as they nodded.

"Okay you girls help people out while Ethan and I distract the monster." Connor stated as Krista and Kira nodded.

"Be quick because we won't be able to hold him back long without morphing." Ethan mentioned as Krista and Kira took off to help the customers out the back exit with Hayley's and Ms. Anne's help. Ethan and Connor tried their best to keep the monster back but they spent more time on the floor instead of on their feet.

"Is everyone out yet?" Ethan asked as he held his chest looking behind him.

"Almost." Kira yelled back as Connor and Kira groaned.

"We need to think of something else." Connor said as Ethan looked over at him.

"Together?" Ethan asked as Connor nodded. They attacked the monster together while Kira ushered Ms. Anne out the back as well.

"You two need to come with me." She stated trying to grab Krista and Kira's wrists.

"No, it's fine, I'm sure that the Power Rangers will be here in no time." Krista stated.

"Yea and besides we need to help Connor and Ethan, please don't worry about us." Kira said as she shut the door on Ms. Anne but she and Krista ran back to help the boys only to find that the monster was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the monster?" Krista asked.

"He ran outside." Connor stated.

"Okay I'm heading to Tommy's then, you guys need to morph. I'll let you know what I find out when I get there." Hayley said as they nodded before she left them alone.

"Okay guys let's do this." Connor said looking back at them.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" They yelled as the café lit up as they morphed.

XXXX

The alarms in the Command Center sounded off as Jason and Trini rushed downstairs. They had just walked through the front door when they heard the noise. They had been going to talk to Kimberly about fighting with her but there were bigger things going on right now that they had to deal with.

"It looks like a monster is downtown." Trini said as she sat down in front of Tommy's computer. "The rangers are there though." She stated looking up at Jason.

"You may want to let Justin know." He said as she shook her head.

"No, he's still at Steele Industries with Alpha and besides his powers are weak from the last fight." She said as she started punching in numbers to see how the rangers could defeat this monster.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked from behind them.

"We had come to talk to you but the alarms went off so we're helping the rangers out." Jason replied as Trini nodded.

"Oh, well I need your help to get something out of the storage closet. Justin thinks that it might help Tommy out of the amber." She stated as Jason and Trini both looked back at her.

"Is he sure?" Trini asked looking back at the screens. The rangers looked like they had this handled and if this did help Tommy out she wanted to do whatever it took.

"Yes but time is of the essence." She stated as they nodded and followed her towards the closet on the other end of the room.

"What are we getting?" Jason asked as he opened the door and flipped the light on.

"Some black box in the back corner. I can't get to it because of the heavy red one." She replied as Jason nodded.

"Okay, Trini you get that end and we'll get this one out of the way so that Kim can squeeze back there." He stated as Trini bent down. They picked the box up as Kim slammed and locked the door.

"What?" Trini asked as they lowered the box. "She set up us." She stated.

Jason sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm pretty sure that that is not Kimberly. I mean even if she was under a spell she would have at least cracked now." He said as Trini nodded and bit her lip.

"Kira is going to be upset." She stated.

"Yea I know." He whispered. "How are we going to get out of here is my main concern at the moment." He said looking at the steel door.

"I don't think kicking it will help." She said with a small smile.

"I'm going to kick it but we are going to make some noise. Let's find something that we can throw against the door that will make a loud noise." He suggested as she nodded.

"I hope that someone will hear us." She said as she searched the shelves and boxes for something that would help.

XXXX

Kim smiled as she heard beating on the door. She knew that they wouldn't be able to get out unless someone unlocked the door and she wasn't doing that. Bending down, she grabbed a small black box that had been hidden in the storage room. She had been searching for Tommy's old power coin along with what remained of his Zeo crystal. Opening the box, she placed the coin and crystal on a laser she had pointing at Tommy.

"Kimberly, what are you doing?" Hayley asked as soon as she saw Kimberly standing by a laser pointing at Tommy.

"Doing what Trent should have done in the first place." She said turning the machine attached to the laser on.

"You're not Kimberly, are you? I mean you can't be or you be trying to save Tommy." Hayley said setting her purse down to face this person that looked like Kimberly.

"I did wonder how long it would take everyone to find out the truth." She said turning to face Hayley. "No, I'm not the faint hearted, weak former Pink Ranger, Kimberly. I would hate to be that woman." She said as she transformed into her original form.

"Of course a monster, you're a monster." Hayley stated as she thought about the monster that the rangers were dealing with downtown.

"You know I never thought I would be destroying the daughter of Grimlord. It will be my pleasure to kill you." The monster said as it came after Hayley. Thankfully Tommy had taught Hayley some moves that she was able to use to duck and dodge the monster. She moved around the room to one specific location. There was one thing in this room that she could use to destroy this monster. It was one thing that she had been trying to use to crack the amber.

Jumping over a chair, she snagged Tommy's old dragon dagger and fired it at the -monster. It only took one shot and the monster was gone. Smiling Hayley made her way over to the computer to check on the rangers and found that they had destroyed their monster as well. "Score two for the good guys." She said as she opened an invisiportal for the rangers to get back to the Command Center.

"You know we could have used some help out there." Connor stated as they powered down in front of Hayley. "I mean I thought that's why you came back here."

"Don't worry about him; he had to be saved by Krista before the monster grew." Ethan stated with a smile.

"I'm sorry Connor but I was a little busy here." Hayley said before looking over at Kira. "I have some bad news for you." She said when they heard banging.

"What's that noise?" Krista asked when everyone quieted down.

"It sounds like it's coming from the storage room." Kira remarked as she unlocked the door and opened it. Jason and Trini came out then to look around the room.

"Where's Kimberly? I need to speak with her." Jason said crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's what I needed to speak with Kira about." Hayley huffed out. "The woman we thought was Kimberly wasn't. It was a monster and it tried to kill Tommy." Hayley informed them. "I can downstairs and she was messing with the laser pointing at Tommy." She said walking over to the laser.

"So Mesogogg sent a monster that looked like Kimberly? Why would he do that?" Jason asked as Trini walked over to Kira and wrapped her in her arms.

"Not sure only that Kim would be welcome in the group, no questions asked. He knows who we are and how to get to us." Hayley stated looking back at them before looking back at the laser. "Now why would she put those there?" She asked more to herself than anyone else.

"What is it?" Ethan asked walking over to her.

"It's Tommy's power coin and what's left of his Zeo crystal." She replied. "You know I wonder if I tweaked this if it would actually work." She muttered.

"So what's everyone just standing around for?" Justin asked as he helped Alpha down the stairs.

"Discussing the fact that Kimberly was a monster so we are still missing the Original Pink Ranger along with Dr. O still encased in amber." Connor answered.

"Kim was a monster? Wow I leave for a few hours and everything gets screwed up." He stated. "Anyway I think that I have figured out my powers for the moment. Also I may know how to get Tommy out." He said when he noticed the laser. "But it looks like you came to the same conclusion."

"Well no, the monster that was pretending to be Kimberly did this." She explained as he nodded.

"It's right though, where is his dragon dagger?" He asked looking around the room.

"Right here." She said reaching around to grab it.

"Okay now, I'm not sure how this is going to affect his body but it will get him out of the amber." He said as he turned on the laser and stepped back. "Now everyone please covered your eyes and stand back." He said as he pointing the dragon dagger at the amber.

Everyone moved back and raised their hands up to cover their eyes as they tried to see what was going on. Justin closed his eyes as he fired the dagger at the amber. The foundation rocked as the laser shut off. Opening his eyes, he saw that the amber was off of Tommy but Tommy was crumpled in the floor.

"Check his vitals." Justin ordered as Hayley and Trini knelt down next to Tommy and tried to find his pulse.

"Okay found his pulse but its weak, we need to get him to the hospital." Trini stated looking up at everyone.

"How are we going to explain this to the hospital?" Jason asked.

"Well Tommy's doctor is at Reefside General and he knows a lot about Tommy's body." Hayley suggested. "It shouldn't be too hard to hide what's really wrong with him."

"Okay so we are taking him to the hospital." Justin stated as Trini and Hayley nodded.

XXXX

Kira waited for Trini and Jason to get home from the hospital. They had called and said that they were on their way. She really needed to talk to them about what had happened. Even though the monster hadn't been her real mother, she was still upset over losing her mom again. She heard them pull up in the driveway and waited for them to come into the house.

"Kira, we're home." Jason called out as he walked into the house. "Oh there you are." He said when he noticed her on the couch.

"How is he?" Kira asked as Trini walked in behind Jason and shut the door.

"Well he's not in amber so it's better than he was this morning. The doctor is running some tests and will monitor him tonight and let us know in the morning." Jason replied.

"Okay." Kira muttered.

"How are you doing?" Trini asked sitting down next to Kira. "I know that this must have been hard for you." She said wrapping Kira in her arms.

"I just feel like I've lost her again. I mean I know that she wasn't really my mother but she was so real." Kira cried as Jason sat down on the other side of her. He began rubbing her back as he kissed her temple.

"We know baby girl, it hurts us too to lose her like that." Jason said. "We miss her too."

"Yea we do miss her." Trini whispered. "We are here for you, Kira."

"Thank you for being great parents." Kira whispered as she took each of their hands in hers.

XXXX


End file.
